Heartbreak and Tarot Cards
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Kevin comes home with his heart broken only to be comforted by Joe. What he doesn't know is that Joe feels more for Kevin than the eldest Jonas could ever have imagined. Meanwhile, Nick begins a whirlwind passionate relationship with Miley Stewart. slash
1. Kevin Versus Kitchen

_**A/N alright, so this was taken down the first time I posted it, but I changed things around, made it Hannah Montana characters, so no one's real! ALL FICTION!**_

_**IT IS MILEY STEWART!  
**_

Joe was sitting in their kitchen eating what had been a foot long Subway sandwich four inches ago. It was jam packed with all of his favorite sandwich fixings, turkey, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes, olives, cheese, and pickles. Kevin opened the door, slammed it shut, and stormed in to the kitchen looking angry and upset. He grabbed the sandwich from Joe's hands and shoved as much of it as possible in to his mouth. "Hey!" Joe said, trying to take back his lunch, but Kevin pulled it out of his reach. "That's mine!"

"I need it more then you do," Kevin said, taking another large bite and chewing it vigorously.

"Ok Kev, what's wrong? You're not like this unless something bad happens." Joe sighed. Kevin lifted a finger to Joe, signaling that he would talk to his brother once he finished chewing. Joe nodded and waited patiently for Kevin to finish not only the bite, but the entire sandwich. "Ok, you've had your sandwich, or…my sandwich, now explain to me why I gave you my lunch."

"Alyssa, she dumped me, I mean she didn't even have the guts to _tell _me! She told me to meet her at the park where we met, and when I got there – right on time might I add, there she was, making out with some guy I've never met before." Kevin sighed angrily. "Do you have anything else?" he asked. Joe tossed him a mini bag of chips that had come with the sandwich. Kevin burst the bag and began eating the potato chips rapidly.

"That wasn't very nice of her," Joe said. "I'm sorry, it really sucks to be dumped, but to be cheated on so intentionally like that is just wrong." Joe patted Kevin comfortingly on the shoulder, but Kevin pulled away from him, making Joe frown slightly.

"I don't want your sympathy," Kevin said pointedly. "I just want your food." He reached for the coke that was sitting on the counter.

"Ok," Joe nodded. "I can respect that."

"You didn't get a cookie with this meal, did you?"

"Nope, sorry." Joe shook his head. "There might be some stale Oreos in the pantry."

"Ok," Kevin said, his mouth full of chips. He stomped over to the pantry and opened it, pulling out a package containing a couple of old Oreos. He shoved them in his mouth along with the chips.

"Ok Kev, that's just disgusting," Joe said. "Calm down, she's just a girl…"

"Joe, I was in love with her!" Kevin cried through a mouthful of chips and cookies. "That's not something to joke about! I mean I was seeing her for over a year!"

"And if you think about it, she was probably cheating on you for half of it…I mean we just got back from touring, and that was like three months of your dating…"

"Are you implying that I'm not worth waiting for?" Kevin asked, looking at Joe angrily.

"No, no," Joe shook his head. "You're definitely worth waiting for, she was just a slut! You need someone who will take you seriously and not run around behind your back." Joe's tone softened as he looked at Kevin pathetically wolfing down every item of food he could get his hands on.

"When did you go sensitive?" Kevin asked.

"I'm just trying to support you Kevin," Joe said. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know…you could just leave me alone," Kevin said, digging through the refrigerator and pulling out some sliced cold cut lunch meat.

"Uh, yeah, and let you eat the house? That's not going to happen." Joe shook his head. "I'm your brother, and even though I'm younger, every now and then I've got to take care of you."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Kevin asked. "I just stole your lunch and completely demolished it."

"Well, like you said, you needed it more then I did." Joe shrugged.

"Fine." Kevin rolled up a slice of ham and shoved it into his mouth.

"Ok, put the lunch meat down," Joe said, attempting to grab it away from him. "Emotional eating isn't the way to get over someone." Kevin put up a small fight, but let Joe wrestle the meat out of his hands and put it back into the fridge. "Kev, you're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you, and anyone that cheats on you is on crack, and not worth your time and energy. You'll find a better person now anyways, trust me." Joe patted Kevin on the shoulder.

"It's just…why would she want to do this?" Kevin sighed, clearly depressed.

"I just told you, she's a nutter, you'll move on to someone else in no time."

"No." Kevin shook his head. "I'm done with girls for a very long time; they're nothing but castrating bitches that lead to heartbreak." Kevin sighed.

"Yeah, I know how that goes…sort of." Joe sighed, sounding clearly upset.

"Why do you seem so bent up over this?" Kevin asked.

"I dunno…I just don't like it when people screw with the emotions of my brother's," Joe said convincingly. "It's just not right."

"You didn't get like this when Nick got his heart ripped from his chest cavity." Kevin pointed out.

"I will have you know that I was sympathetic two out of the nine times that's happened!" Joe said, almost shouting.

"Two out of nine for Nick, one out of one for me?" Kevin said. "Odds are in my favor, why?"

"Nick's homophobic," Joe shrugged. "We just don't get along as well!"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Kevin asked, shoving the last of the chips into his mouth.

"Kevin, have you missed all of the signs? I'M GAY!" Kevin looked at Joe, shocked, chips falling from his open mouth. "Oh shit…" Joe looked awkwardly at the floor; he hadn't been meaning to tell that to anyone. Kevin just stared at him, wide eyed. "I mean, I didn't mean…well yeah, I kinda did…" Joe sighed. "Don't tell anybody, please, I really don't need this getting out right now, Nick wouldn't talk to me like, ever again!"

"I-I-I won't tell anyone…your secrets safe with me."

"Are you saying that you really didn't see this coming?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Yeah…I mean, it's just not something I ever considered, I just thought you were kind of eccentric."

"Well I am, and I like boys to boot." Joe shrugged.

"So that's why you always dump girls after only a couple of dates?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah…pretty much, I mean, at first I just thought I wasn't attracted to any of them, but then I realized that it was boys that um…aroused me." Joe looked awkwardly at his feet.

"Oh." Kevin said, thinking for a moment. "So are you like in love with Jake Ryan or something?" he asked finally.

"Uh, no. Jake is DEFINITELY not my type!" Joe cried out in shock.

"So what is your type then?" Kevin asked, getting a paper towel and cleaning up the mess that he had made when the chips fell from his mouth and on to the kitchen floor.

"I dunno…just not Jake." Joe shrugged.

"Well when you figure it out, let me know." Kevin sighed. "This has been too much for one day, I'm going to bed." Kevin turned and started out of the kitchen.

"But Kev…it's only…" Joe realized Kevin wasn't going to turn around. "1:30…" He looked sadly at the ground as Kevin walked away, hoping that Kevin wasn't scared of him; that was the last thing that he wanted.


	2. Nick Versus The Empty Milk Carton

"What's wrong with Kevin?" Nick asked that evening around 9:00. "He's in bed, is he sick?" Joe sat in the basement watching TV on his own when Nick sat down beside him.

"No, well…lovesick maybe, Alyssa dumped him, and he's pretty bent up over it…you know how it is, he tried to eat everything in the refrigerator." Joe sighed. "He'll be ok, he just needs time."

"Oh…" Nick sat down next to Joe. "What the hell are you watching?" Nick asked.

"_Philadelphia_," Joe replied.

"Switch it," Nick ordered. "I really, really, really don't like that movie." Nick sat back into the couch. Joe groaned, but changed the channel; he understood why Nick disliked it, but he wished that his brother would just be more understanding. "Thanks." Nick settled in as the two boys watched cartoons.

"How was your date with that Hannah girl?" Joe asked.

"Her real name's Miley, Joe…and it was one of the best first dates I've had in a long time actually," Nick said, smiling. "I really like her, I mean she's smart, and funny, and talented, and beautiful…" Nick sighed. "I just hope that she enjoyed our time together as much as I did."

"I'm sure she did Nick, I'm sure she did." Joe threw the remote control in to Nick's lap. "I'm going to bed."

"Joe, what's wrong with you?" Nick asked.

"I'm just tired," Joe said, irritated by Nick; he didn't like it when Nick was being hateful and ignorant. "I'll see you in the morning." Joe went into the room that he shared with Kevin and got into his pajamas pants, leaving the shirt in his drawer as it was a fairly warm night. Out of respect for Kevin, he left the light off and crawled into bed. He wasn't tired, he had lied to Nick, so he just lay awake, thinking sadly. _Why did god have to do this to me? _He asked. _I mean, as if being gay when Nick's my brother wasn't bad enough…but he had to make me spill all to Kevin, and now Kevin's going to figure it out, he's going to learn my secret. _Joe cursed his very existence. _Liking guys is ok, _Joe thought to himself, _but loving my own brother? That's got to be about as bad as it could possibly get…not to mention the face that I have to share a room with him. _Joe slammed his head on his pillow repeatedly and then snuggled under the covers sadly, trying to fall asleep. He could hear Kevin's soft breathing as the older boy slept what seemed to be a peaceful sleep. Joe rolled over uncomfortably, wishing that he could just fall asleep. _I can hear him breathing for crying for Christ's sake! It's the most beautiful, enchanting thing other than his voice, and I just wish that I couldn't hear him breathing, it's keeping me awake, driving me crazy! _Joe screamed to himself. _Wait…maybe it's good that I can hear him breathing, because if I couldn't…that would mean he would be dead, and that would be uh…bad, very bad. _Joe sighed. _Would it be all that bad? I mean I could just kill him, and he'd be out of the picture, I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore – oh god, what am I thinking? I can't kill Kevin, and I can't think like this! _Joe covered his ears with his hands as though by doing so he would be able to silence his own thoughts.

"Go away," Kevin murmured. Joe turned to look at him, but the boy was still sleeping, and he didn't seem to be having a nightmare, so Joe just took his pillow and shoved his head under it, trying to do as he did every night and attempt to escape from the agony of sharing a room with someone that he couldn't love, at least not the way he did. For him, every night was a form of torture. He had asked his parents if he could switch rooms, or if Kevin could, but they continued to insist that oldest sleep in the same room, and Joe wouldn't want to sleep with Frankie because he still used a nightlight and Nick was a homophobic prick some of the time. Kevin was gentle and kind…well except for that afternoon, but he made Joe feel important, and that's part of what Joe loved about him. _This is torture! _

"FUCKING TORTURE!" he screamed. Kevin awoke with a start.

"Joe are you ok?" Kevin asked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking sleepily at his brother.

"Uh…" Joe sighed. _Did you really have to say that out loud?_ He asked himself. _And god, why does Kevin look so great even when it's the middle of the night? _"Bad dream," Joe lied. "Go back to sleep, I'm fine."

"Oh, ok." Kevin nodded and slumped back into his bed, closing his eyes.

"Sorry…" Joe whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you." But it didn't matter, Kevin had already sojourned to the land of sleepy time. Joe sighed and shoved his head back under his pillow, feeling very much like and ostrich burying its head in the sand. Eventually, he managed to drift into sleep, but it was a restless, horrible sleep mixed between horrible visions and frighteningly erotic dreams about Kevin.

"Joe?" Kevin said, shaking his brother awake. "You slept through your alarm, are you ok?"

"What is it? Who killed my father?" Joe awoke with a start.

"Um, no one, he's in the kitchen…" Kevin sighed. "You missed breakfast though, and you look like shit." Kevin seemed much cheerier then he had yesterday.

"Thanks…" Joe said. "That's really comforting." He groaned and fell back on to the bed. "Tell mom I'm sick, I'm going back to bed."

"You can't." Kevin shook his head. "You have school."

"I'm done with that shit! I'm 18 years old for crying out loud! And I'm sick."

"You're not sick," Kevin said. "You're being lazy."

"So what? You got dumped, go cry about it," Joe said angrily. "Leave me alone."

"Ok, what the hell? Yesterday you were being all nice, and now you're being a dick, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry…" Joe sighed. "I just didn't sleep very well."

"Oh…more bad dreams after the one eh?" he asked.

"You could say that…" Joe trailed off. "You were talking in your sleep again, by the way."

"When are you going to realize that I can't help that?" Kevin asked. "I'm sorry that it keeps you up, but there's nothing I can do about it, just throw something at me next time…well, nothing that could hurt, but like a pillow or something."

"Yeah…" Joe sighed. _Like I would ever wake you up while you're sleeping. It's cute when you sleep talk, and I wouldn't want to disturb your peace, it's so…lovely. GOD WHAT AM I THINKING? _Joe slapped himself on the forehead.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"I dunno, just trying to uh…slap myself awake." Joe lied again.

"Interesting theory…" Kevin raised an eyebrow at Joe.

"Kevin, I'm sorry that I was being an ass," Joe said, sitting up again. "You know how I get when I don't sleep well…"

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin smiled. "You throw things, usually food, at innocent bystanders, usually me."

"Well, there's no food left in this house after your heartbreak binge, so you're pretty much safe." Joe tried to make a joke, he wanted to hear Kevin's laugh.

"Just get out of bed," Kevin said, almost chuckling, but not quite. He tossed a t-shirt at Joe and left the room. _He noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt! _Joe thought, started to get a little excited. _I wonder if he liked what he saw…GOD JOE! Get your mind out of there! You and Kevin? It's never going to happen…ever! _Joe pulled the shirt over his head, got out of bed, and headed downstairs. He grabbed two toaster waffles from the freezer and tossed them in to the toaster. He turned around to see Nick, sitting completely rigid in a chair at the kitchen table, staring straight ahead of him.

"Nick?" Joe asked. "Are you ok?"

"There's…no...milk!"

"That's your biggest problem?" Joe asked skeptically, taking out a carton of non pulp orange juice and drinking it straight from the container.

"At the moment," Nick said through clenched teeth.

"Oh god, get over your self." Joe sighed. "Just call Hannah Montana, I'm sure she'll bring you some milk."

"Mom's getting some, but she's not back yet," Nick sounded as though he was ready to kill someone.

"O…K…" Joe took his toaster waffles and headed back to his room, where he sat on his bed and took out the book he had been assigned to read, _Les Miserables._ He bit in to one of his plain waffles as he began to read.

* * *

**_A/N Question for the readers: What is your favorite movie?_**


	3. Kevin Versus The Bowling Alley

"Hey," Kevin said, walking into the room and grabbing his car keys from the table that stood between their two twin beds.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked, looking for any excuse to take a break from reading, raising his head up so that his eyes were on Kevin.

"Just driving," Kevin shrugged. "I kind of missed my jeep while we were on tour." He smiled. "And besides, I could really use the fresh air."

"You're gonna be in a car…" Joe pointed out.

"Well I have to walk from the house to the car, it's not in the garage," Kevin said with a grin.

"Ah…" Joe tried to hide a smile, the look on Kevin's face was adorable. "Can I come with?"

"I guess." Kevin nodded and waited for Joe to put his shoes on.

"Listen, I really didn't mean to tell you that I'm…well…you know. It just sort of came out because I feel like I can really trust you."

"You can," Kevin nodded as he started the car. "I'm not going to tell anybody, I would never do that to you."

"Thanks," Joe said. "But what I'm really curious to know is how you feel…I mean are you ok with me, you know, being this way?"

"There's nothing that I could do about it if I wasn't," Kevin pointed out. "Which luckily for both of us, I am. Joe, I don't care what your orientation is, you're always gonna be my brother."

"Thanks…" Joe forced a smile. The words that Kevin had spoken hurt him slightly. _I'm always going to be your brother…great. I want to be more then that! KEVIN DON'T YOU SEE IT? I'M HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!_ Joe wanted to grab Kevin's shoulders and shake him violently until he understood, but that was a bad idea for several reasons, not the least of which was that they were in a car and in order to carry out the act of desperation he would have to be standing in front of the driver, which would inevitably cause them to crash. Instead, Joe sighed and sank deeper into the seat.

"You ok?" Kevin asked turning a corner. "You still look kind of…I dunno, not the way you usually do."

"Like I said, bad night's sleep." _Stop asking me if I'm alright Kevin you dumb ass, if you keep pressing at me I might cave and actually tell you, and dear god that would be the end of that._ There were so many things that Joe wanted to say to Kevin as he drove, speeding down the street much faster then the city allowed, but he knew he had to keep them all inside.

"Did you get in a fight with Nick?" Kevin asked, glancing quickly at Joe while they were stopped at a red light, once the light changed however, Kevin focused his eyes back on the road and went careening down the street.

"I wanted to, but I let it go instead." Joe sighed. "He's just so…ignorant sometimes and I want to just slap him and tell him to go to hell."

"Yeah, telling Nick to go to hell would be a bad idea…" Kevin said, trying to suppress a smile. "I don't think there's any greater insult to him, I mean come on, in word association he associated star with god, there's something wrong with that kid."

"I know! It's like homosexuality is unholy to him just because of the bible, I mean come on Nick, that was like thousands of years ago! If you went by everything the bible said you wouldn't eat shrimp!"

"Yeah…we should tell him that and see if he stops eating it…" Kevin got a semi-devious grin on his face. "But it has to be at a time when we're both cross with him, not just you. I mean Nick's annoying at times, but he really has a good heart."

"Kev, he has the body of a 15 year old and the heart of like a 60 year old conservative republican catholic man!" Joe groaned. "It just…drives me crazy some times."

"I know." Kevin tried to sound soothing. "Come on, we're both agitated, let's go get the anger out and knock down a few pins."

"Kev, bowling's your addiction, not mine."

"Come on, it'll be a great way to exact your revenge, just pretend that the pins are Nick's face and you can hurl that ball as hard as you want in to them." Kevin turned tightly, and Joe's face slammed into the window. "Sorry…I didn't want to miss the exit for the bowling alley."

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad…" Joe said, trying to suppress a smile; the idea of bowling pins with Nick's face on them made him slightly happier. "And don't worry, my face is fine, but if it wasn't, the band would pay dearly for it, you know this mug is the money." He tried again to get a laugh out of Kevin, and was successful this time. Hearing the soft chuckle of his brother lifted his spirits quite a bit, and he resituated himself in the seat, trying to sit a little taller.

"That's what you'd like to think." Kevin smiled. "So do you like hate having to perform show after show for a group of screaming girls?"

"Nah, it's the thrill of being on stage that gets me, not the sex appeal." Joe shrugged.

"Yeah, that's really it for me too, I mean, I don't mind attention from the ladies, but you know…it's the love of the music that keeps me doing this." Kevin smiled.

"So you're totally straight then?" Joe asked, covering his hand with his mouth, realizing that he had just asked probably one of the two questions he'd been trying to avoid asking.

"Uh…" Kevin hesitated. "I think I'm straight, at least for the most part, but I guess I don't really know, maybe I just haven't uh…met the right boy yet." Kevin shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Joe nodded. He could feel his ears turning pink. The boys were silent until they got to the bowling alley.

"Hey Sammy," Kevin said to the man behind the counter. "Could I get one lane, one game for two people and two pairs of shoes?"

"You really should just get your own shoes…" the man said, getting what Kevin asked for. "You're in here enough."

"I know, I know, I just haven't gotten around to it." Kevin chuckled.

"Lane three," the man said. "Have a good game you two."

"Thanks!" Kevin paid the man and they went to the lane.

"Kevin," Joe asked as he sat and tied the colorful bowling shoes. "How often do you come here? That man seemed to know you pretty well."

"Uh…" Kevin thought for a moment. "I dunno, three or four times a week when we're in town, just whenever I need to be alone or think I just kind of come here and roll a game on my own, it's a really good way to relieve stress."

"Really?" Joe asked. "I knew you liked bowling, but I didn't know it mattered that much to you."

"No one does," Kevin shrugged. "I haven't really told anyone before, it didn't seem important."

"Well I think it's important, it's good to know what calms you down, makes you seem a little more human."

"I don't seem human?" Kevin asked, looking at Joe, confused.

"No, no, it's just we do things so routinely that sometimes it's a little difficult to see if you've changed in the last few years." Joe sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, looking at Joe apologetically. "I'll try to be more accessible, ok? If you need anything just come and let me know." He went to the electronic bowling computer. "Do you want to roll first?"

"No, that's ok." Joe shook his head. "You're the bowler here."

"Ok." Kevin put his name in, and then Joe's. He picked up an emerald green ball and aimed it perfectly down the center. All 10 pins crashed to the ground, and Kevin smiled. Joe watched in awe as his brother walked over to him. "Your turn." Joe gulped. The last time he'd bowled with Kevin he had won, and he had been hoping to impress Kevin, but that wouldn't be happening, not if Kevin kept bowling like that. The boys continued the game, smiling and courteously congratulating each other when it was appropriate. Joe scored a 190, but Kevin managed to pull a 267, which he claimed to be a personal record.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: Do You like McFly?**_


	4. Joe Versus Les Miserables

One week later, Joe sat alone at the family's computer. He was staring at the computer screen, where a word document was open, reading **Les Miserables: A Paper (Currently About Nothing) by Joe Jonas.** Nothing else was on the screen. He had the thick book open front of him, and it was beginning to really piss him off. _How the hell does this book work? It didn't make sense to me when I read it and it doesn't make sense now! FUCK!_ After staring at the screen and the book for ten more minutes with no luck whatsoever, he picked up the book and threw it towards the door, yelling angrily as he did so. Unfortunately, Joe threw the book just as Kevin was entering the room and it hit Kevin's left shoulder rather hard for a paperback. "Oh shit, Kevin, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there." Joe looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kevin chuckled, handing the book back to Joe. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying," Joe said, whacking himself on the forehead with the book, "to write," he hit himself again, "this damn essay," he hit himself a third time, "on this fucking book that I just don't understand!" he prepared to hit himself again, but Kevin grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"You're not going to make it any better by killing all of your brain cells," he said, releasing Joe's wrists. "Why don't you get mom to help you?"

"I would…except for she took Frankie and Nick to see an exhibit about organisms that reproduce asexually at the Natural Science Museum." Joe seemed frustrated.

"Well that really takes the fun out of life…" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I know! I mean come on, what kind of Organism wants kids with no play?" Joe sighed. "Anyways, I didn't want to go, so mom told me to work on my essay, but I can't, and it's bothering me."

"Well maybe I can help you," Kevin said with a shrug. "I mean I read this book a couple of years ago, but I liked it, so I remembered it well enough, what's your paper supposed to be on?" Kevin pulled up a chair and sat behind Joe.

"I'm supposed to say whether I think Javert was justified in chasing around this Jean guy, and I'm supposed to use supporting evidence from the book…which I didn't understand!"

"Ok Joe, calm down for a second." Kevin chuckled. "First of all, it's Jhaw-vair, not Jah-virt, and he was the police guy. Here," Kevin took the book and opened it up, leaning closer to Joe to show him. "What happened was the Jean guy, also known was Jean Valjean, gets arrested for stealing some food, and he gets sentenced to five years,"

_Who the hell gets five years for stealing food? _Joe wondered, but he didn't want to interrupt Kevin.

"But he tries to escape two or three times and gets the sentence extended to like 19 years. He gets out and almost immediately violates his parole."

_Oh my god, he's so close to me! I can smell his after shave, how am I supposed to concentrate on his plot summary if he's leaning next to me smelling all nice?_

"He gains some notoriety, becomes mayor and gets a company, where he fires a woman, Fantine, who has a bastard child, then he feels bad about it, but she's dying, and he spends time with her, tries to take care of her, but she dies, so he goes to get her child, who's living with these horrible other people, and Cosette, the woman's daughter, goes to live with him."

_God, I really, really want to kiss him! His lips look so, so soft and kissable! _Joe thought nervously, fidgeting slightly.

"It skips a bunch of time, like 10 years I think. Javert finally begins to track down Valjean, and Cosette falls in love with a young rebel named Marius, but Valjean knows Javert is close, so he wants to take Cosette and run away and-" Joe lost all of the control that he'd been trying to muster. He kissed Kevin's lips gently. For a second, Kevin didn't know what was happening, but as soon as he figured it out, he pulled away from Joe, shooting backwards and falling out of the chair. He landed on the ground, and looked up at Joe, terrified. "Wh-what the hell?" Kevin asked.

"Uh…" _Come on Joe, think! Make something up, that was really, really, really fucking stupid! Why did you do that? WHY!? _"God, I don't know, I guess I just got overcome with the story, it seems so uh…romantic." Joe hoped that Kevin would accept this, but Kevin just looked up at him, his eyes wide, breathing heavily and looking horrified. "You don't believe me, do you," Joe said. Kevin shook his head slowly. "Fuck, I guess I have to tell you the truth…"

"Uh yeah…that'd be good…"

"Ok, so I kissed you just now because I…well, I uh…you know how it can be, I'm just, no one knows I'm gay and-"

"Joe, what are you trying to say?" Kevin asked. "Just get to the point, ok?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KEVIN!" Joe said shouting. "I REALLY, REALLY FANCY YOU!" he looked at Kevin, who was still sitting on the ground where he had fallen.

"So what, you're British now?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, did you hear what I said?" Joe asked, looking at him intensely. "I'm dead serious."

"I know…" Kevin sighed. "I just, I don't really know how to respond to something like that…" Kevin began to pull himself to his feet, shaking. "I-I really, really need to think about this." He turned and walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Joe heard the engine on Kevin's Jeep start, and the car drove off.

"Fuck," Joe cursed under his breath. _Way to be Joe, way to be. Now both of your brother's hate you! You should just go crawl under your bed and die, yes…crawl on the bed, that's the safest place right now. _Joe stood up and ran to his room. He burst into tears as he crawled under the covers of his bed, pulling them up over his head. Joe was tough, it took a lot to make him cry, but this had the tears flowing from his eyes like Niagra falls. Joe was crying so hard that he failed to hear a car pull up about half an hour later, and he didn't notice when the door to his bedroom opened.

"Joe?" Kevin asked, pulling the covers down and looking at the weeping boy. "Sit up, I need to talk to you."

"Leave me alone…please," Joe said softly, sobbing.

"No." Kevin shook his head. "Sit up and talk to me."

"Do I have to?" Joe asked, turning bright red and refusing to make eye contact with Kevin.

"Yes." Kevin nodded.

"Fine." Joe sighed and sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked, wiping one side of his face with his shirt sleeve.

"Well I went to the bowling alley, and I bowled six gutters before realizing that I wasn't where I was supposed to be," Kevin said, looking at Joe, a soft, kind look his eyes, much different from the look of terror and shock that Joe had last seen on Kevin's face. "I'm supposed to be here…with you." Kevin lowered his voice to a gentle whisper and moved closer to Joe. His lips caught Joe's in a soft kiss.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Joe asked. "I don't want to be played with right now, I'm really, really upset already, I don't need you harassing me."

"I'm not harassing you Joe, I wouldn't do that to you. I said that maybe I just hadn't met the right boy, but come on, six gutter balls and a gut feeling? This is what I'm supposed to be doing right now." That was enough for Joe. He pulled Kevin closer and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

**_A/N Question for the readers: Do I have any fans of Skins in the audience? The BBC Series?!_**


	5. Frankie Versus Asexual Reproduction

Joe couldn't control his tears, and they continued to run down his cheeks like small children down the stairs on Christmas morning. Kevin pulled away from this kiss. "Joe?" Kevin asked, sitting back on the foot of Joe's bed. "Are you alright?"

"Well…" Joe started to wipe his tears on his bed sheet. "I just pretty much never cry, and when I do, I don't control it very well."

"Come here." Kevin held is arms out and moved closer to Joe. Joe moved in to Kevin's embrace and put his head on Kevin's shoulder. "It's alright Joe, it's alright." Kevin patted his brother's back soothingly with one hand and stroked his hair gently with the other.

"Kevin?" Joe asked several minutes later, pulling away from his brother's arms. "Do you want to do this? I mean…I wouldn't be too horribly surprised if you wanted to switch rooms with Nick or Frankie…" Joe sighed.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kevin asked.

"Well because I…we…you know…"

"Do you not want to give it a shot?" Kevin asked.

"Give what a shot?" _what is he talking about? _Joe asked himself. _Does he really want to be involved like that? I mean come on, less then an hour ago he was terrified of me, now he's kissing me and holding me and saying that he wants to try this? _Joe was confused.

"You know…" Kevin said. "Us, like the whole kissing thing or whatever…" Kevin looked away awkwardly.

"Kevin, do you actually want to?" Joe looked at his brother surprised as Kevin paused and then nodded slowly. "You really did turn around fast."

"I know," Kevin said, nodding. "But you know what a romantic I am, and I see the potential for a caring relationship here, I'm willing to at least try."

"This isn't just some little girl you can dump after a week," Joe said. "If something happens, we still have to see each other every day, are you willing to take that risk?" he asked.

"Face it, with something like this we're never going to know what the right thing is." Kevin shrugged. "We might as well just follow our hearts." Joe hugged Kevin quickly, practically jumping on him and knocking him off of the bed and on to the ground the way they used to when the were wrestling around together.

"Oh shit, god I keep hurting you on accident!" Joe said.

"Relax Joe, I'm not hurt, you tackled me off of a three foot high bed, I'm fine." Kevin smiled and sat up. "You're just…happy."

"Well yeah," Joe said. "I mean when you're uh…crushing on your brother you think that there's absolutely no hope ever of getting them. I thought I was going to live the rest of my life being tortured by this, or the memory of it when it passed." Joe sighed, his tears finally beginning to lessen.

"Joe, I don't want you to torture yourself over this." Kevin smiled. "I wouldn't knowingly cause you pain."

"You see that's it right there," Joe said. "This is why I fell for you in the first place, you're so kind and sweet…it's hard not to be attracted to you."

"Well, the girl's don't see it," Kevin said jokingly. "You and Nick have a million times more fans then I do." He smiled.

"Girls are stupid though," Joe said. "If they can't see how great you are, they're just dumb."

"Is this why you got so bent out of shape about Alyssa?" Kevin asked, suddenly remembering Joe's reaction to that incident.

"Yeah…" Joe nodded. "The thought of someone that had your affection just ripping your heart out like that made me sick. I mean she had what I wanted, and it made me jealous as hell."

"Well you don't have to be jealous anymore, Joe," Kevin said, standing up and helping Joe up with him. "I'm yours now." Kevin brushed off his pants and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Thank you," Joe said gratefully, the last of his tears clearing up as a smile swam across his face. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think maybe I'm starting to." Kevin nodded. "Do you want to go for a walk or something? I know this is kind of a strange occurrence and I'm not really sure what we're supposed to do. I mean, are we like a couple?"

"Do you want to be?" Joe asked.

"I dunno…I mean we can't really go out on dates, but we can always stay in I guess, yeah, I think we could handle being a couple." Kevin chewed pensively at the inside of his cheek. "I mean, if you don't want to be exclusive we don't have to be-"

"Kevin don't be stupid," Joe said. "I don't want anyone else touching you. I've never wanted anyone else touching you."

"Alright." Kevin smiled. "Then I guess that kind of seals the deal."

"I guess it kind of does." Joe nodded in agreement. "Now about that walk…I would love to, but I have to finish my paper…or at least start it." Joe chuckled.

"Well I'll help you, and then we can go? I mean, only if you want to, if you don't I don't want to make you think that you have to do anything with me just because-"

"Kevin, shut up." Joe put his hand over Kevin's mouth. "Of course I want to go for a walk with you." He smiled and led Kevin back towards the computer room. The two boys sat and worked on his paper for the next forty five minutes until it had a solid argument to it. "I think that's enough for now," Joe said smiling. He saved the file and closed the document. Joe stood up and bent down to kiss Kevin once before he took the older boy's hand and began to walk towards the door. As soon as they opened the door, they had to let go of each other's hands to avoid suspicion, but as they began to walk, they shared a knowing smile. "It's a nice day," Joe mused as he walked beside Kevin.

"That it is," Kevin smiled. "You're just lucky I paid attention when I read Les Mis," Kevin joked.

"Yes, I am." Joe nodded and chuckled. "I'm also lucky that you're an open minded person who cares about other people's feelings."

"Well that's just me I guess." Kevin shrugged. "Hey, there's actually something that I've been wanting ask you since earlier."

"What's that?" Joe asked.

"How long have you uh…fancied me…so to speak?" he asked, using Joe's terminology.

"I dunno…a couple of months I guess." Joe shrugged.

"Oh god…I'm sorry!" Kevin said as though he thought that he was to blame.

"Eh, it's alright, except it was really, really hard for me to fall asleep if you'd gone to bed first."

"Why's that?"

"Well…you sleep talk, but you knew about that. Also though, you just breathe really soft, and sometimes you make little noises and it's really kinda cute."

"Really?" Kevin asked. Joe nodded.

"Yeah, that's actually why I yelled the other day and woke you up…I could hear you breathing and it was killing me…"

"That's sweet, well you know, in a creepy sort of way," Kevin said with a chuckle. "Makes you sound kind of stalkerish."

"Well hey, what can I say?" Joe shrugged. "OH SHIT!" he yelped.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, stopping and turning to look at Joe.

"MY ASS IS VIBRATING!" Joe said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kevin asked, looking at Joe, a highly confused look on his face.

"Well normally it's a good thing, but in this case, it's my phone ringing, sheesh Kevin, get your mind out of the gutter." Joe pulled his phone from his back pocket while Kevin laughed hysterically at him. "Yeah?...well I guess we'll come back…see ya soon…bye." Joe hung up.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked, still laughing.

"Nick, they're on their way home from the museum and he wants to practice when they get back." Joe sighed. "He says we need it."

"He's probably right you know…" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I guess." Joe turned around, Kevin beside him, and they started the walk home.

* * *

_**A/N Ok, FIRST I'm gonna whore out my new Camp Rock story Two Quarters and a Heart Down - go read! 3**_

_**Question for the readers: Who all knows The Downtown Fiction?  
**_


	6. Nick Versus Abbreviations

"That was good you guys," Nick said, a smile on his face as they finished 'That's Just The Way We Roll'. "What do you want to do next?"

"We should play 'Poor'" Kevin suggested.

"Gah! You know I hate it when you call it 'Poor!'" Nick yelled, clearly frustrated with Kevin.

"Well then would you rather I call it Pus?" Kevin shot back.

"Yes!" Nick cried. "Oh wait…GOD NO!"

"Oh for the love of god!" Joe threw his hands in the air and turned to Kevin. "Why don't you just call it the Little Mermaid song?"

"With our luck he'll just start calling it 'Little' or 'Mermaid!'" Nick said irritably.

"Does it matter what I call it?" Kevin asked. "This is a stupid argument; let's just play 'Inseperable,' ok?"

"What, you're not going to call it 'Insep?'" Nick asked, now gunning for a fight.

"Do you want to play the song or not?" Joe asked, sighing.

"Fine," Nick said. He and Kevin both readied their guitars and began to play. The rest of the practice went along without a hitch, but Joe could tell Nick was upset after his little spat with Kevin, and afterwards Joe followed Kevin when he stomped up to his room.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked, shutting the door and sitting down on Kevin's bed next to his brother. He put his arm over Kevin's shoulders.

"Yeah…" Kevin sighed. "I just hate fighting with Nick over stupid stuff like that, he just takes everything so personally…and here we go, having another Nick bashing party." Kevin sighed. "I don't like this either, I mean he's our brother. He may be a little on the weird side, but we love him."

"I know," Joe started to rub Kevin's back. "I know." Joe hugged Kevin tightly, pulling him close. "You're a good brother Kevin, it's Nick who has the problems," Joe whispered into Kevin's ear, causing Kevin to shiver slightly.

"What would I do without you?" Kevin smiled and kissed Joe on the cheek.

"I don't know," Joe smiled. "Come on, you can do better then that, I saw the way you kissed Alyssa, you can kiss me that way, can't you?"

"Of course." Kevin's smiled widened and he put his hands forcefully on Joe's shoulders, he pressed his lips to Joe's, opening his mouth slightly. He massaged Joe's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance to Joe's mouth. Joe obliged, allowing Kevin to caress the inside of his cheeks with his tongue. There was no denying it, Kevin was an excellent kisser. Joe loved having his brother's lips against his, and he let Kevin ease him back onto the twin bed. Joe pulled his lips away from Kevin's kissed the base of Kevin's neck softly. Kevin began to softly grind his body into Joe's as Joe sucked on Kevin's skin right near his collar bone, carefully to choose a part of Kevin's body to leave his mark on that wouldn't be easily noticed, especially if Kevin wore a scarf.

"You're amazing," Joe said, releasing the skin he had been sucking on and moving his lips back to Kevin's. Kevin responded fiercely to the kiss, deepening it and pushing Joe further into the mattress. Joe's hands slid under Kevin's shirt and ran up and down Kevin's skin, his fingers lightly dug into Kevin's back, and he bit down gently on Kevin's lip. Joe flipped Kevin so that Kevin's body was under his, and began to tug at the hem of Kevin's shirt. Kevin however, put his hands on Joe's to stop him.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not ready for that yet." Kevin shook his head. He was afraid that if he let this go too much further they might end up doing something they would both regret.

"Fine," Joe sighed and kissed Kevin again for a couple of minutes before stopping. "How far?" Joe asked, sitting up and looking at Kevin.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, looking at Joe.

"How far did you go with Alyssa?"

"I don't want to talk about Alyssa," Kevin sighed.

"Fine," Joe said again. "I just want to know if I'm rebound for her or if you really care."

"Joe…" Kevin started. "You know that I don't believe in rebound relationships…" Kevin trailed off. "I really do care about you; it's just going to take me awhile to get comfortable enough with this to go too far."

"I can wait however long you want me too just as long as you really do care."

"Here." Kevin got up and went to his desk. "Hang on to these for me." Kevin smiled and handed Joe a set of dog tags. One of the tags had Kevin's name and birthday on it, and the other had his zodiac sign. All three boys had been given the tags when they were born. "You can give them back when I'm ready, ok?" Kevin smiled.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked, running his fingers over the cold metal. "I know these mean a lot to you." Joe smiled.

"I'm positive, just don't lose them." Kevin chuckled.

"I won't, don't worry." Joe slid the necklace over his head, tucking the tags under his shirt so that no one would be able to tell that they weren't his. "Thank you." Joe put his hand gently on Kevin's chin and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Kevin turned away, smiling and biting his bottom lip shyly. "God, you're so cute." Joe sighed.

"Thanks." Kevin blushed pink. "We should probably go downstairs…it's gonna be dinner time soon, mom might need a hand.

"Right." Joe agreed, nodding his head. The two boys exited the room and went downstairs.

"Joseph, would you mind setting the table?" their mother asked as they entered the kitchen. Joe nodded. "Kevin, get drinks for everybody, ok?"

"What does everybody want to drink?" Kevin hollered.

"MILK!" Nick called from upstairs. "FRANKIE TOO!"

"Joe?" Kevin asked, looking at his brother.

"I dunno…water's fine." Joe shrugged.

"Orange juice for dad, and chardonnay and water for you?" Kevin asked, looking at his mother. She nodded, and Kevin began to get two glasses of milk, three glasses of water, and orange juice and a glass of wine. Joe set the table, Frankie and Nick helped get the food on the plates, and the family sat down to dinner.

"Pass the chicken please," Kevin asked. Nick, who was closest to the chicken, moved to pick it up, but Joe, who was sitting next to him beat him to it, going out of his way to get the chicken to Kevin. Kevin smiled, and Nick looked confused.

"I was closer…" Nick said. "I could've passed it you know…" He raised an eyebrow at Joe.

"I know, I just wanted to give you a break." Joe shrugged and smiled.

"Thanks…" Nick wasn't sure what to think, but he didn't really believe Joe, but he couldn't think of any reason why not to.

"Thanks Joe," Kevin said, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork and dumping it on to his plate. "Thanks Nick." He put the platter down. Throughout the rest of the meal, the family began to suspect that something wasn't as usual between the three eldest Jonas boys, but none of them really knew what was up. Nick knew something was off between Joe and Kevin, and Kevin and Joe couldn't keep their eyes off of each other for the whole meal. "I'm really tired!" Kevin faked a yawn. "Long day, is it alright if I turn in early?"

"As long as you help with cleaning up the kitchen, that's fine." His mother nodded.

"Fair enough," he agreed.

"I'm not so awake myself," Joe said.

"Are you guys getting sick?" Nick asked, looking worriedly at Joe and Kevin. "Cause if you are I don't want you too close to me…I really can't afford to get sick right now!"

"I feel fine," Kevin said. "Just tired," he shrugged.

"I think I might be coming down with a little something." Joe shrugged. "I think if I sleep it off though, I'll be fine."

"Well if you boys think you might be getting a cold or something, I don't want you helping with the dishes, alright? Just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Feel better." She dismissed Kevin and Joe from the table.

"Really, I feel alright…" Kevin said.

"Well I just want to make sure, ok? Nick's right, you guys can't really afford to get sick right now, not with your TV show picking up."

"Alright." Kevin shrugged. He followed Joe to their room. "That was smooth." He smiled at his brother. "Come here." He gave Joe's shoulder a little squeeze as they entered their room. Kevin shut the door and pulled off his shirt and pants so that he was standing in his boxer/briefs. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants. He didn't realize that Joe was watching him until he had pulled the sweatpants on. "What?" he asked about the strange look on Joe's face.

"You're just so…I dunno…" Joe shrugged and looked at his brother lovingly. "I'm sorry I was watching you, I just couldn't help it."

"It's fine." Kevin smiled. "Just means I get to watch you," he said as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Fair enough." Joe pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it at Kevin, who caught it, chuckling. Then Joe began to unzip his pants while he moved his hips slightly.

"Oh, striptease?" Kevin asked with a smile. "I must say I didn't give you that much."

"I know." Joe smiled and stepped out of his pants. He then took out a pair of blue and white plaid pajama pants and pulled them on, leaving the shirt he usually war to bed in the drawer, as it was still warm, and he hated being too hot at night. "Come here." Joe tugged at the hem of Kevin's shirt and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. "We're alone for the rest of the night." Joe smiled. "We can do whatever you want."

"Making out is good." Kevin smiled and pulled Joe's mouth up towards his, kissing him lightly. "Making out is always good."

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: If you could have any superpower, what would it be?**_


	7. Kevin Versus The Angry MILF

"Mom, I need to talk to you." Kevin approached his mother in the kitchen a couple of weeks after he and Joe had started their relationship. Everyone else was either upstairs or at a movie.

"What's up Kevin, are you alright?" she put down the book she was reading and looked up at her son. "Sit down."

"Ok," Kevin nodded and pulled up a chair. "So there's this thing that I've been thinking about for a long time you see," Kevin paused, letting out a sigh. "Try not to be mad, alright?"

"What's wrong?"

"Mom, I don't want to go to church with you and the family anymore, I don't think I'm a Christian." He let out a deep sigh. "And if I am, I'm not a very good one." His mother looked appalled. "I also don't want this anymore." He slipped his purity ring from his finger and set on the table between them.

"Kevin…are you trying to tell me that you had sex?" she looked at him.

"No…" he shook his head. "But I think I might want to soon, and I don't plan on getting married any time in the near future."

"So what you're trying to say is that you want out of your vow and your family's religion so that you can have sex?" she sounded upset.

"Well that and I'm pretty sure the religion isn't right for me, yeah!" Kevin sighed, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You really have no respect for your family…or yourself, do you?!"

"Mom, how can you say that? I'm 20, I think I know what's best for myself!"

"You're a child star, you don't know anything about what's best for you!" she yelled back at him. "I don't want to see MY SON disgrace himself because he doesn't think he wants to be a good little Christian human being anymore!"

"Are you implying that I'd be an animal if I gave up Jesus?" Kevin stood up, angry with his mother.

"No, no, it's just you've grown up like this, I hate to see you going all…psycho on me."

"I'm not psycho mom! I'm just thinking about what I want for my life, and every Sunday at church hearing about some guy was probably just a regular, crazy guy doesn't appeal to me!" Kevin panted. "If you would stop trying to run my life for more than 2 seconds then you might know that I'm actually a pretty bright person! You're just an overbearing bitch!"

"You know what? You were a mistake then, and you're a mistake now!" she screamed.

"What?" Kevin asked, his voice dropping to a soft whisper. "What are you talking about?"

"You were an accident Kevin, and it was a mistake to keep you." She looked at him, her eyes narrowed. Kevin's face fell and the color drained from his face. His mother saw tears begin to well in his eyes, and she moved closer to him. "Oh Kevin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that!" She put her arms out to hold him, but he pushed her away angrily. He ran upstairs to his empty room, grabbed his car keys and shoes, and ran out of the house, crying tears of anger and sadness. His mother, unable to stop him, just listened as she heard his Jeep screech out of the driveway as he sped off.

"Mom?" Nick and Joe came bounding down the stairs. "Mom, what's wrong with Kevin?" Nick asked. "We heard yelling, and then Joe said he saw him run in to his room and then run out."

"We had a fight…" she said. "He got angry and left."

"What?" Joe looked at her, his eyes wide. "Mom, where did he go?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "He probably just needs to cool off…"

"What was the fight about?" Nick asked.

"He told me that he didn't want to be a Christian anymore, and he took off his purity ring, and I blew up at him, and he blew up at me, saying that I need to stop running his life, and I told him he was child in an adults body, and he said I was an overbearing bitch…and I told him – I told him." She burst in to tears.

"What did you say to him mom?" Joe asked, putting his arm around her.

"I-I told him that he was an accident and a mistake." She cried.

"Oh shit!" Joe exclaimed. "Mom, do you know how upset he must be? And he's driving in the rain! I don't think that's safe." Joe looked worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine; he's a good driver, if not a little fast at times." She shrugged, still crying.

"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back later." Joe put his shoes on, grabbed his jacket from the peg by the door and ran out of the house and into the rain. Joe knew exactly where Kevin had gone, and he was just hoping that Kevin had gotten there without crashing his car. He ran for almost two miles in the rain before reaching the bowling alley. By the time he reached it he was soaking wet, even his jacket, which he had left unzipped, had been completely soaked through, and his hair was sticking to the sides of his head face. He looked around for a minute, trying to spot Kevin, and he saw him at a lane on the end. For a second, he watched as he brother steadied himself, and then he threw the ball. Joe watched as the bowling ball glided down the lane, off center, knocking down only two pins. It was obvious from that roll that his game was off, and Joe, released from his temporary frozen state of awe, rushed down to the lane and stood back as Kevin prepared to roll his second ball for that frame. He moved closer to Kevin as his brother waited for his ball to come back. "Kevin?" he asked softly, standing behind his brother and putting his hand lightly on Kevin's shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Kevin turned around and yelled at Joe, tears streaming down his face. "Oh, it's you…sorry." He wiped his eyes. "I didn't want you see me like this…god, you're soaking, what happened?" Kevin looked at his shivering brother.

"Mom told me about your fight, I wanted to make sure you were alright…it sounds like it got pretty bad back there, are you alright?" Joe looked seriously at Kevin.

"Did you walk all the way here in the rain?" Kevin asked, shocked, and avoiding Joe's question.

"Ran, yeah, but that's not the point, Kevin, are you ok? You're crying, you like never cry."

"I cry plenty, YOU never cry." Kevin was still tiptoeing around Joe's question.

"Fine, whatever, I still need to know what happened. Mom's at home bawling all over Nick, and you're here sobbing over all over a bowling ball, something's not right, and I'm not going anywhere until you explain it." Joe slid his hand down Kevin's arm and took his hand. "It's alright, you can tell me about it."

"I-I" Kevin paused. "No…I can't."

"Look, I know that mom told you that you were an accident…that's why I came, I knew how badly that must have upset you." Joe looked up at Nick, water from the rain still all over his face.

"Joe, she told me I was a mistake, A MISTAKE!" Kevin broke down; crying harder then he had been before. "She and dad didn't want me then, but it was against their religion to get rid of me, and they don't want me now!" Kevin fell in to Joe's arms, crying onto his brother's already soaking wet shoulder. Joe hugged Kevin tightly, and both boys shivered as the water from Joe's sopping clothes soaked through to Kevin's.

"I want you," Joe whispered softly in to Kevin's ear. "I want you so bad," he began to sing softly. "I want you, I want you so bad it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad." He pulled Kevin's body closer to him and rubbed his brother's back. "Don't cry, it's alright, I want you, and I'm the only one who's here."

"You're the only one who matters," Kevin said, choking back a sob until he finished speaking. "You're the only one who cares."

"I'm not the only one who cares!" Joe said. "We all care about you, mom, dad, Frankie, Nick." Joe pulled away from Kevin just enough to look him in the eyes. "We're your family, and we love you…all of us."

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: What kind of popsicles are your favorite?**_


	8. Joe Versus Backseat Action Can Be Fun

"Come with me." Kevin pulled away from Joe and began to walk, leaving his shoes behind, still wearing the bowling shoes. No one stopped him, and Joe followed him back out into the rain. Kevin walked slower than he had entering the bowling alley, giving the rain plenty of time to dampen his hair.

"Kevin, where are you going?" Joe trotted after his brother. Kevin didn't answer him right away, but pulled out his car keys and pressed the unlock button. "Kevin?"

"Get in," Kevin said. Joe nodded and started to open the passenger side door of the car. "No, the back." Kevin shook his head. Joe shut the door he had been opening and got in the back as his brother said. Kevin looked around to make sure no one was watching them, and then got in the back next to Joe. He pushed Joe down on the small floor area between the front and back seats and lay down on top of him, kissing him passionately.

"Well I can say that I did not see that coming." Joe smiled.

"Hey, what you said back there was sweet, really sweet." Kevin smiled through his tears. "I don't know where you came from, but I'm thankful." Kevin kissed him again.

"I came from the same place as you Kev," Joe chuckled slightly.

"No." Kevin shook his head. "You came from somewhere special."

"So did you," Joe argued.

"Just shut up, ok? I was kissing you." Kevin lowered his head back towards Joe's and forced his tongue inside of Joe's mouth even before their lips touched. Kevin's hands rested on either side of Joe's shoulders, and Joe's hands were running through Kevin's hair. As he deepened the kiss, Joe slid his hands down Kevin's back so that they rested on his ass. Kevin paused for a moment, thinking about whether or not he was comfortable with this. He continued a minute later after coming to the conclusion that nothing horrible could come of this; it wasn't bare skin, thus it didn't matter. He kissed Joe's neck all the way down to the collar of the younger boy's shirt and then pulled the collar down as far as the fabric would stretch, licking the area of smooth, tan skin just beneath Joe's collar bone. Joe's grip on Kevin's ass tightened, but Kevin dismissed it, and raising his head a bit, he began to suck on Joe's right earlobe, pressing his body into Joe's as he did so.

"Damn Kevin, you really know what you're doing!" Joe was elated; no one had ever kissed him the way Kevin did, and that made Joe feel genuinely special. The fact that Joe cared enough about him to chase after him in the rain and make sure he was alright just fueled Kevin's actions further and he took one hand from the ground, running it down the side of Joe's torso. Joe shivered with delight as Kevin slipped his hand under the hem of Joe's shirt and began to run it over his wet skin.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked when Joe didn't stop shivering. "You're freezing."

"I was in the rain, don't stop." Joe brushed off Kevin's worries and pulled Kevin back down to him. Kevin obliged and began to suck on Joe's neck. "No, not there, someone will see, I don't wear scarves and bandanas all of the time like you do, lower." Joe pushed Kevin's head down.

"Fine." Kevin sighed and pulled down Joe's shirt again, sucking on the skin just below the collar bone that was already warm from his licking it.

"Much better." Joe closed his eyes as Kevin's lips pulled harder and harder at his skin, almost like a vacuum. Before long, there was a fairly large mark on Joe's skin, and Kevin lifted his head, admiring his work for a second before grabbing Joe's lips again with his own. Kevin smiled and lifted Joe's shirt up to his neck. He put his lips to Joe's skin and kissed the area right near the bunched up shirt, and then began to kiss Joe's chest and stomach softly. Kevin's warm lips against his skin made Joe's whole body feel alive. "I love you," Joe breathed as Kevin massaged his skin with his lips and tongue. Hearing Joe's words, Kevin pulled away immediately.

"What?" he asked, surprised. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Joe shook his head. He hadn't intended for those words to escape his lips. "Nothing," he repeated, trying to convince Kevin that he had in fact said nothing.

"No, you said you loved me, was that…was that meant to be brotherly or was it an accident or do you love me romantically?" Kevin was still on top of Joe, and looked down at him intensely.

"God damn it! I just can't control what I say around you." He closed his eyes as though preparing for the worst. "I love you romantically…" He whispered softly, as though if he said it quietly Kevin wouldn't hear the words. He waited for Kevin to respond, but he didn't, instead, his lips crashed against Joe's with more passion than they had before.

"I think I love you too," Kevin said after a few more minutes of aggressive kissing. "It's only been a week but I've known you for 18 years and I can tell that you're something special." Joe wriggled out from underneath Kevin and the boys sat on the floor of Kevin's Jeep, looking at each other for a second.

"God, your hair's a mess," Joe said, reaching out and attempting to flatten his brother's hair.

"Hey, worry about your own." Kevin smiled and swatted Joe's hand away. "You might want to straighten your shirt out too."

"Right." Joe smiled and pulled himself on to the back seat of the car to give himself more room. Kevin followed suit. The boys spent the next few minutes fixing themselves up before Kevin headed back to the bowling alley to get his shoes and return the other ones. He went back to Joe a few minutes later. "Are you ready to go home?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Kevin sighed as they both got into the front seats of the car. "I just don't know. God Joe, I wasn't wanted! I'm only alive right now because they were afraid of what would happen to them if I was aborted! You, Nick, and Frankie, you were wanted kids…"

"Who might not be around if you hadn't come along! They got married because mom got pregnant with you, right? and if they hadn't gotten married they never would have Nick, Frankie and I." Joe smiled lovingly at Kevin.

"You're sweet," Kevin said, putting the key into the ignition. "Every word that just came out of your mouth was said to make me feel better, Alyssa wasn't like that, she wanted me to make her feel good, but she didn't return the favor." Kevin smiled at Joe.

"Yeah, well you always make me happy, it's even I guess." Joe shrugged. "Besides, you're a really good person, no one should tell you that you're unwanted, and they definitely don't mean it if they do…mom feels bad Kev, I could see it when I left, just come home with me now, if you need it, I'll stay with you the whole time."

"Thanks." Kevin nodded and began to drive back towards their house.

"Joe?" Their mother asked as she heard keys turning in the door. She and the boy's father were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea. Frankie and Nick were downstairs watching movies.

"Me actually, well Joe's here too…" Kevin threw his keys on the table and looked her. "Can you give us a moment?" he asked his father, who nodded and got up. Joe stood in the doorway, giving Kevin moral support if he needed it.

"I'm so sorry honey," she said immediately. "I didn't mean to say what I said."

"I know mom, don't worry about it, Joe talked me down; I over reacted, and while I'm not going to put this back on," he bent down and picked up his purity ring. "And I'm not going to go to church every week, I'm still really, really sorry for what I said." Kevin slipped the ring into his pocket.

"Alright." She nodded. "I accept your apology, are we even?" she asked, looking at him.

"I guess." Kevin turned and left, walking back towards Joe, not yet ready to be fully warm towards his mother again. "Here." Kevin pulled his hand from his pocket pressed the small silver ring into Joe's hands. "My purity belongs to you."

"That's cheesy," Joe said, inspecting the ring. "But flattering." As they entered their room, he unfastened Kevin's dog tags from around his neck and slid the ring on to the chain before replacing it over his head. "Thanks." He looked to make sure that the door was shut, and kissed Kevin.

* * *

_**A/N Alright! Question to the readers: If you could be ANY monopoly piece, what would you be?**_


	9. Nick Versus An Unwanted Discovery

"Kevin?" Joe asked, half asleep. He had been crashed, but without the usual sounds of Kevin's sleeping, he had woken up. "Are you ok?"

"Did I wake you up?" Kevin asked worriedly, rolling over so that he was facing Joe.

"Sort of, you weren't making your usual sleeping noises, the silence was deafening." Joe yawned.

"Wait…I thought my sleeping noises kept you awake?" Kevin was confused.

"Well they did…but recently, now that I'm with you they've become more like a lullaby." Joe smiled gently, but through the dark, Kevin could hardly see him. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked. "It's late – really late."

"I can't stop thinking about what mom told me." Kevin sighed. "I know it's stupid, but I can't seem to let it go."

"Come here," Joe turned down his blankets and motioned for Kevin to join him in bed.

"There isn't enough room," Kevin pointed out.

"There is if I hold you close to me," Joe pointed out, his voice low. "Don't worry about it, there's plenty of room." Kevin nodded and got out of his own bed. He climbed in next to Joe, who immediately wrapped his arms around Kevin and pulled him close so that their fronts were pressed together, their faces only an inch apart. "Don't be nervous." Joe whispered. "I'm not going to violate you in your sleep."

"I know," Kevin nodded. "I trust you." He snuggled into Joe's warm, bare chest, and started to smile.

"Do you think you're gonna be able to get to sleep now?" Joe asked softly rubbing Kevin's back soothingly.

"If you keep that up," Kevin said, sighing happily as Joe continued to caress his skin through his sleeping shirt.

"Everything's alright now, everything's fine, and I wanted you to sleep well tonight," Joe sang softly into Kevin's ear as he held him. Kevin drifted off to sleep as Joe sang to him and began to breathe slowly and regularly. Joe continued to embrace his brother, cradling his body gently as though it would crumble if he held on too tight. Joe fell into sleep as Kevin's warm body pressed against him, his chest rising and falling gently. The soft puffs of Kevin's breath warmed the skin on Joe's face and neck as he nodded off.

_**

* * *

**_

Joe woke early the next morning. He was facing his wall, his face much closer to it then usual. He wriggled carefully out from under Kevin's arm, which had been draped over his waist, and got out of his bed, slowly so as to avoid waking Kevin up. He went downstairs to where his mom was pouring a cup of coffee from the pot. Joe debated coffee, but opted instead for orange juice. "Hey mom," he said, taking a sip of the tangy juice. "Let Kevin sleep, ok? He had a rough night." His mother nodded solemnly and added cream to her coffee.

"He's not being too hard on himself, is he?" She asked Joe.

"I don't know." Joe shrugged. "I talked to him, but he still had a lot of trouble falling asleep. I think he's gonna be alright though."

"That's good. Tell him again that I'm sorry about what I said and please remind him that I love him." She looked as though she hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Of course." Joe nodded. "Was Kevin really an accident?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "And I'll tell you, he was one strong willed kid. He was three weeks premature, that's how excited he was to get out, and he was so tiny that the doctors weren't sure if he was going to pull through, but needless to say he held on…and then he started growing and just didn't stop."

"Does he know that?"

"No." His mom shook her head. Joe smiled a little.

"Would you and dad have gotten married if you hadn't had Kevin?" he asked.

"Eventually I think, but not at the time that we did," she shook her head.

"So really it's thanks to him that I exist?" Joe pressed.

"Well yeah…I guess."

"That's what I thought." Joe smiled. "I wish he was a little more uh…easy going sometimes. I mean he just let's stuff fester inside him until it's completely worked out." Joe sighed.

"Yeah, well he's a good kid-"

"Adult," Joe reminded her. "He's an adult now mom."

"I know." His mother sighed. "I just think that I'm going to be viewing him as a five year old in a sailor suit forever."

"Wow," Joe chuckled. "That's intense."

"You'll understand when you're a parent."

"Yeah…" Joe said, knowing that he may very well never see that day, considering his sexual preference. "I'm gonna go for a run," Joe said, taking the last gulp of his orange juice and leaving the glass in the sink. "Remember what I said, let Kevin sleep." She nodded and Joe headed upstairs. He changed into sweatpants and a tank top. He threw Kevin's tags and purity ring over his neck and set off on his jog.

* * *

"Hey, is Kevin still asleep?" Joe asked Nick, who was walking through the hallway when Joe returned.

"Yeah." Nick nodded. "Hey, I found this in the laundry; you must have left them in your pants pocket or something." Nick pulled Joe's dog tags from his pocket. "Wait, if these are yours, and then what are you wearing?" Nick's eyes fell on the chain around Joe's neck.

"Oh this? It's nothing…thanks." Joe reached for his tags, but Nick held them out of reach and grabbed at the chain, pulling the tags out from under Joe's tank top.

"These are Kevin's!" Nick exclaimed. "Hell, it's even got his ring on it!" Nick looked shocked. "Why are you wearing Kevin's birth tags?"

"I must have uh…grabbed them by accident," Joe said, wondering why he hadn't thought of that lie before.

"O…k…" Nick said. He was confused; like him and unlike Joe, Kevin was very protective of his tags, giving them only to girls he really cared for. Nick's tags were currently with Miley. "So he got them back from Alyssa?"

"Yeah, I guess." Joe shrugged and took his tags from Nick. "I'll see you around. He headed towards the kitchen and poured a mug of coffee. After adding some coffee creams, he headed upstairs and set the mug on the bedside table that stood between his bed and Kevin's. "Kev," he shook the sleeping boy gently and whispered in his ear. "Kev, hon, wake up it's almost noon."

"Uhhhhg…" Kevin groaned.

"I brought you coffee," Joe said, trying to coax his brother awake.

"Really?" Kevin sat straight up and grabbed the mug. "You're the best!" He exclaimed, sipping the hot beverage. "It's perfect, just the way I like it."

"I know." Joe shrugged. "How'd you sleep?" Joe asked, sitting down beside Kevin as he drank the coffee.

"Better then I have in a long time." Kevin smiled. "Thanks for that…"

"Hey, no problem!" Joe smiled confidently at Kevin, who caught his eye and blushed, returning Joe's cocky smile with a shy one. "Glad I could help."

"Joe, you sang me to sleep," Kevin took another sip of the coffee and then set it down. "No one's done that for me since mom did when we were little."

"Hey," Joe shrugged. "You seemed like you needed it."

"I needed _you_." Kevin said. He leaned over to kiss Joe on the cheek, but Joe turned his head and Kevin caught his lips instead. Kevin put his left hand on Joe's chin and tipped the boy's head up to make the kiss easier on him.

"That's a good thank you," Joe said, smiling, coming away from the kiss in a slight daze.

"Shut up." Kevin grabbed the back of Joe's neck and pulled Joe's lips to his again. Without breaking the kiss, Joe climbed on to Kevin's lap, deepening the kiss. Kevin ran his hands under Joe's tank top and caressed the sweaty skin on his back. Joe began to rotate his hips in Kevin's lap, grinding against his brother as they continued to kiss. "I love you Joseph," Kevin said between kisses.

"I love you too Kev," Joe said.

"Call me Paul," Kevin said, pulling Joe closer to him.

"Alright, I love you Paul." Joe pressed his lips against Kevin's again and closed his eyes, kissing Kevin passionately. Kevin slowly slid down the bed so that he was lying down with Joe on top of him.

"OH MY GOD!" The boys jumped apart, Joe falling off of his bed and on to the floor, when they heard Nick's cries. Their brother was standing in the doorway, a look of terror on his face, clearly wishing he'd had the sense to knock.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: Come on people! Let's hear it for your favorite boy band of the 90s! Which is it? **_


	10. Kevin & Joe Versus The House of the Lord

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…" Nick began to pray rapidly, Kevin and Joe just looked at him for a few minutes.

"Nick," Kevin said after his brother had recited the Our Father three times and had started on the fourth. "Nick, calm down and listen to me."

"NO!" Nick cried. "I'm telling mom!" He moved to leave, but Joe dove at him, tackling him to the ground. "MO-" Nick yelled, but Joe clapped a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Kevin, block the door," Joe said as Nick flailed around, trying to get away. Kevin dragged a nightstand in front of the door while Joe wrestled Nick on to a chair. Kevin grabbed some duct tape from the desk drawer and tossed it to Joe, who put a strip over Nick's mouth to keep him from crying out.

"Ties or belts?" Kevin asked, holding up several of each.

"Ties, they're easier to deal with." Joe caught the ties that Kevin tossed him, and used them to tie Nick's wrists and ankles to the chair.

"I'm sorry Nick," Kevin said as he and Joe both sat down facing him. "But we can't have you telling anyone, this was the only way."

"MMMMRRRRNNNNNGGGGHHHHH!" Nick angrily stomped his feet, unhappy with being taken prisoner by his incestuous brothers.

"Just hear me out," Joe said. "The only way to really say this is Kevin and I…we're in love." He put his arm around Kevin and gave his shoulder a loving squeeze. "And it's not the brotherly love that we feel for you." Nick looked horrified.

"You can't tell anyone about this, it wouldn't only bring us down, but you would never work again by association," Kevin said. "I don't think…" Joe nodded in agreement.

"We know that you love your music, and we would hate to see you lose it because you couldn't keep your prepubescent mouth shut." Joe smirked.

"Uh…Joe, Nick went through puberty like three years ago…" Kevin pointed out.

"You're ruining my momentum babe," Joe said, playfully swatting Kevin in the head. "Lets just put it this way Nick-o," Joe said. "If you tell anyone about us, we'll tell mom, dad and Father Saul that you and Miley went to second base on the first date."

"What?" Kevin asked, looking at Joe.

"I overheard them on the phone," Joe shrugged. "Wasn't my fault." Nick looked even more horrified and struggled even harder against his restraints.

"Joe, that's kind of harsh," Kevin said.

"We don't want him telling anyone! You know that if people start finding out that they'll just tear us apart!" Joe pointed out.

"I guess…but blackmailing our little brother?"

"He's going to rat us out if we don't."

"Fine." Kevin gave him. "Do you understand Nick?" Nick nodded angrily and stomped on the ground, begging to be untied.

"Do you think it's safe to let him go?" Joe asked.

"I think so, yeah." Kevin nodded and the two older boys went to work on the ties binding Nick to the chair. Once his right hand was free he ripped the tape from his mouth.

"Sinners!" Nick gasped, looking at his brothers.

"No, we're just cursed," Joe said, smiling. "We can't help this."

"Joe, stop jerking him around," Kevin said, slapping Joe playfully. "He's been through enough in the last couple of minutes."

"The devil is SOOOO inside of you two!" Nick accused, shaking off the rest of the bonds and running out of the room in tears.

"God that poor kid is going to be so fucked up!" Kevin said, sighing. "You didn't have to tease him like that…"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Joe sighed. "Please, honey, don't be made at me." Joe put his hand on Kevin's bicep and gave it a little squeeze. He tilted his head to the side and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I'm not mad." Kevin sighed. "I'm close, but I'm not mad, you're so hard to be mad at." Kevin smiled and gave Joe a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, let's go find Nick and talk him down, I'll bet I know where he went." Kevin stood up and offered his hand to Joe helping him stand.

"The church," both boys said together, both of them smiling.

"Mom, we're going for a walk," Joe called as he and Kevin headed out the door, Kevin still in his pajamas and both boy's hair severely was tousled from the make out session. They walked the three blocks from their house to the church and entered.

"Nick?" Kevin called. "Nick we're sorry…" Kevin spotted Nick kneeling on the floor praying for his and Joe's souls. "Nick come on," Kevin put his hand on Nick's shoulder and the smaller boy whirled around.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE HOUSE OF THE LORD YOU SINNERS!" Nick cried, slapping Kevin's hand away hard.

"Hey, that hurt!" Kevin said, massaging his hand gently and frowning at Nick.

"Look, Nick-o," Joe knelt down beside his brother. "We didn't mean for you to see that, ok? We really didn't want you to find out; we didn't want anyone to find out, but you did, so I'm asking you, please, keep it to yourself. I don't think that I took the best path back at home in threatening you." Joe sighed. "I'd really rather ask you nicely not to totally sink your brother and I, but if you do, we may have to go back to plan A."

"Fine," Nick said, still shaken, scared, and angry at his brothers. "But I get to ask you some questions." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to stand up until you agree."

"Alright, I guess that's fair," Kevin replied. He looked at Joe, who nodded hesitantly that he agreed. "Whatever you want, we'll answer it."

"We're leaving first; I'm not asking these questions inside of the church." Nick stood and left, Kevin and Joe in tow. "Ok, have you guys you know…done IT?" Nick asked, putting a strong emphasis on the last word.

"No," Joe shook his head. _Yeah, because Kevin doesn't want to, I do…but hey, if he's not ready I'm not going to pressure him._ "Not that."

"Ok, good." Nick nodded. "How long have you been fooling around together?"

"About a week," Kevin answered.

"And you say that you love each other?" Nick asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Joe nodded sheepishly. "Well I've sort of been in love with Kevin for a long time, and that was leading to some problems, and then I accidentally told him one day."

"How did that go over?" Nick asked.

"I…ran away," Kevin said, chuckling slightly. "I went to the bowling alley and threw a bunch of gutter balls before realizing that I'd made a huge mistake, so I went back to Joe and told him how I really felt." Kevin shrugged.

"And that was that." Joe finished.

"I can't believe this," Nick said sighing. "Do you guys realize how wrong that is?"

"Yes," Kevin said. "But Nick, think about this. If god didn't want us together, then he wouldn't have given us these feelings, right?" Nick had to think about that one for a minute.

"True…" he said hesitantly. "I'm still not convinced though."

"Well, it's not our job to convince you," Joe said. "It's our job to convince you not to tell anyone though, so are we cool?"

"One more question?" Nick asked, looking up at Kevin.

"Fire away," Kevin said.

"What does the love feel like? I mean how do you know if you're in love?" Nick looked up at them curiously.

"I dunno…" Kevin sighed. "It just feels like, well-"

"You see that person, and you feel as though there's nothing in the world that you wouldn't do for them." Joe cut in. "The only thing that you want is for them to be happy, and it doesn't matter what you have to sacrifice to make that happen, whether it's a two mile jog in the rain or singing to them until they fall asleep if they've had a rough night, you do it." Joe smiled. "That's love."

"Wow," Kevin breathed, looking at Joe. He knew inside of him what love entailed, but he hadn't heard it before, and hearing it from Joe made him insane. He wanted to grab Joe just there and kiss him, but there were other people around, and they had scarred Nick enough already.

"Why do you ask?" Joe looked at Nick, one eyebrow raised.

"I uh…I think I want to be in love with Miley." Nick shrugged. "And now that you've said that I'm almost sure of it."

"Nick, in love? I can't imagine that one…God…you always talk about it but I never thought you were serious!" Kevin grinned and moved to pat his brother on the back. Again, Nick swatted Kevin's hand away.

"Nick, relax, Kevin's not going to rape you," Joe said, smiling and laughing at his younger brother.

"I know!" Nick cried. "God, you're such a sick fuck!" Nick slapped Joe hard with the palm of his hand.

"Sorry…" Joe sighed. "Anyways, is that all now?"

"Yeah." Nick nodded, though he still looked perplexed. "You guys can go off to do…god whatever sick, perverse thing you're going to do, I need to clear my head a little – a lot." Nick turned and walked in the other direction, then turned around a second later. "Oh and Kevin, you might want to change out of your pajamas."

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: What is your favorite psychological thriller?**_


	11. Nick Versus The Protective Father

"Miley?" Nick pulled out his phone and called his girlfriend. "Can I come over?"

"Of course," she said. "What's wrong? You sound distressed!

"I'm a little shaken," he said. "It's nothing big; Joe and Kevin were being mean to me." He shrugged.

"Oh babe!" Miley said. "Where are you?"

"Like a block away, I'll be right there." He hung up and walked to her house quickly. She was waiting for him when he arrived, and greeted him with a kiss.

"Nick, hon, your mouth's all sticky," Miley pulled away confused.

"I know," Nick sighed. "Kevin and Joe tied me up and taped my mouth shut…"

"Oh god, why?" Miley asked.

"We were just rough housing and it kind of got carried away…" Nick shrugged, covering for his brothers.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked, putting her arm around him and leading him over to the couch.

"No." Nick shook his head. "They just picked on me for being so uptight and religious." Nick wiped his eyes, determined not to cry in front of his girlfriend.

"That's nasty," Miley said, kissing Nick on the cheek. "I don't care if you're uptight, I like you anyways." She smiled, and after his mouth twitched slightly, he returned it with a grin.

"You're so nice to me," Nick said with a longing sigh. "Would it be alright with you if maybe I started to fall in love with you?" he asked. "Because I sort of really want to…"

"Oh Nicky," Miley said lovingly. "You're adorable."

"Is that a yes?" Nick asked, glad that she called him adorable, but not sure whether or not she'd answered his question.

"Of course, but don't force it, ok?" She kissed him softly despite the tape residue on his lips.

"One more thing?" Nick asked. "Don't call the home phone anymore, just my cell, Joe seems to have a little bit of an eaves dropping problem."

"Adorably pathetic boyfriend say what?!" Miley asked, her eyes widening. "What did he hear?"

"He knows that we got to second on date one," Nick sighed. "But don't worry, he's not telling anyone; I have leverage."

"Nick, did you threaten to blackmail Joe?"

"It was sort of the other way around," Nick shrugged. "It doesn't matter though, no one has to know."

"What do you have on him?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Nick smirked. "Just some behavior that mom wouldn't be too proud of."

"That's my boy!" She smiled and kissed him again. "God, I am such a bad influence on you." She straddled his lap, her butt sitting on his thighs so that she was facing him, and kissed him again, this time pushing him back into the cushiony couch.

"Can't say I don't enjoy it," Nick closed his eyes as she kissed him again. He put his hands on the curves of her slim waist, the fabric from her green t-shirt bunched in his hands.

"Miley…" Robbie Ray stood behind them, but Nick and Miley were too wrapped up the kiss to hear him. He rolled his eyes. "MILEY!" He clapped his hands right next to her and Nick's faces. They split apart, startled by the sudden, loud noise.

"Hi daddy," she smiled up at him.

"Miley, we talked about this…" he spoke warningly, and Nick was intimidated.

"You said that I couldn't have Nick in my room, you never said anything about the family room." She smiled sweetly.

"Ok, well I'm saying it now. When Nick's in this house you two have to be at least three inches apart unless you're holding hands or hugging…briefly."

"Dad!" Miley whined, looking annoyed.

"Uh, uh, uh!" He wagged his finger at her.

"Fine," Miley said defiantly. "Come on Nick, let's go for a walk." Miley got off of Nick's lap and stood up, grabbing Nick's hand and pulling him up next to her.

"Ok." Nick nodded. "It was good to see you Mr. Stewart," Nick said politely.

"Hold it there one second," her dad said. "Miley, Nick will be out in a minute."

"Dad…" Miley said warningly. "Be nice." She turned and walked out of the door.

"Nick," Robby Ray said, turning to on the second youngest Jonas. "I like you, I think you're a good kid. Don't force me to change my mind, ok?"

"Yes sir," Nick nodded. "I mean no sir…I mean I won't let you down sir." Nick was obviously very flustered and clearly intimidated.

"Alright, run along." He patted Nick's back and Nick turned, leaving the house as quickly as he felt was polite.

"You ok?" Miley asked, offering Nick her hand. "Sorry…he's a little overprotective."

"It's fine, he basically told me not to violate you." Nick shrugged. Miley threw her head back and laughed. "What?" Nick tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Oh, just thinking; I'm more likely to violate you then you are me." She grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. He grabbed her waist and began to tickle her midsection. She laughed and tried to tickle him back, but it was hard, as he was bigger and much stronger then her. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She beat his back with her fists.

"Put me down!" she cried, giggling as he spun around twice, a smile on his face.

"You asked for it…" he set her down gently on the grassy parking strip near her house and began to tickle her stomach again. She laughed and flailed around, trying to exact her revenge. Nick sat on her knees and grabbed her wrists to keep her from tickling him. He pinned them to the grass above her head and bent down, kissing her passionately. As the kiss deepened, his grip on her wrists loosened and she pulled her hands free, running them through Nick's many curls. Nick ran his left hand down her side, not daring to slide it under her shirt because they were out in the open for the world to see. Normally this would bother Nick; he didn't like his personal life being made public, but at this moment it was safe to say that he just didn't care. He put his right hand on her cheek, drawing her mouth up to his and caressed her soft skin with his fingers. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, breaking the kiss. "Everything about you is absolutely beautiful."

"Nicky," she smiled up at him, flustered either from the kissing, his words, or a mixture of the two. "You're so sweet!" she slid out from underneath him and sat up. Nick toppled a couple of inches to the ground and then, brushing grass from his hair and back, sat up next to her. She put her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Well it's true," he said, returning the embrace. "You are." He smiled at her and gave her a short but romantic kiss. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Going out with you." She smiled and pulled Nick's dog tags out from under her shirt where they had been hiding.

"You actually wear them?" Nick asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course!" Miley exclaimed. "You gave them to me, I wear them everyday. They go with positively everything and they remind me of how lucky I am to have you." She dropped the tags, letting them hang over the front of her shirt. Nick kissed her again, closing his eyes and transferring as much passion as he could muster from his lips to hers. When the kiss ended, he stood up and took her hand, helping her to her feet.

"Now about that walk…" he gave her hand a loving squeeze as they started off down the sidewalk. Nick let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, wondering if how he felt about Miley right now was how Kevin and Joe felt about each other.

* * *

_**A/N Alright! Question time! What is your favorite action film?**_


	12. Nick Versus The Alter Boy

For the next few weeks, Nick gave Kevin and Joe a wide berth, still completely weirded out by their declaration of love. He'd been spending a lot of his time either at Miley's or with Miley, but that was keeping him happy. Joe and Kevin's relationship hadn't changed much; they still made out whenever they got the chance. Kevin still wouldn't let Joe go any further then passionate kissing, and while this was beginning to frustrate Joe slightly, his love for Kevin overpowered his feelings of lust.

"Please pass the carrots," Kevin said during dinner one night. Joe handed him the bowl, smiling at him and winking fleetingly. Kevin's ears turned slightly red as he spooned carrots on to his plate. Nick caught Kevin's eye and sighed as though to tell Kevin to cut it out. Kevin just stuck his tongue out at Nick and continued to eat.

"Hey mom," Joe said. "Kevin and I are going to go to a movie after dinner…well Nick, you can come if you want." Joe shrugged, but Nick shook his head; he had no interest in going to a movie with his brothers.

"Alright." She nodded. The rest of the meal went on with regular conversations, and afterwards, Kevin and Joe went up to their room for a minute before going to the movie.

"Here." Joe tossed Kevin a pair of jeans that were much baggier then his usual and a shirt that was looser then anything else he owned. Kevin quickly changed in to the new clothing, threw on a pair of shades, and pulled a baseball cap over his head. Joe put on a pair of inconspicuous sunglasses. "You know you look kind of hot dressed like that," Joe said, smacking Kevin's ass.

"Yeah, well don't get to used to it." He smiled. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." Joe nodded. Kevin kissed Joe on the cheek and then moved towards the door, but Joe grabbed his elbow, pulling him back around and into a passionate kiss. The two boys' lips played with each other for several minutes before Kevin pulled away, chuckling.

"Come on Joe, we're gonna miss the movie, I'll make out with you later, I promise." Kevin smiled and opened the door.

"Fair enough." Joe shrugged and followed Kevin out to his car. The boys drove to the closest movie theater and bought two tickets for the newest Jackie Chan movie. They walked in a couple of minutes late, and were surprised to see only two or three other people in the theater. Kevin and Joe sat in the very back corner, and as the lights went low, moved closer together. Joe's arm snaked its way around Kevin's shoulders and pulled him closer. The boys waited until the previews were over and the movie was suspenseful enough that the other members of the audience were intrigued before they turned to each other and began to kiss. Joe put one hand on Kevin's knee, and the other behind his neck. Kevin's arms were wrapped around Joe, and his hands were running through his hair.

"So I take you don't want to watch the movie?" Kevin chuckled.

"As long as you keep that hat and those glasses on, no one's going to recognize you, and we won't have to." Joe grinned and pressed his lips back against Kevin's, his hand slowly rising farther from his knee cap and up his thigh. Kevin removed one of his hands from Joe's hair and put it forcefully on top of Joe's hand, pushing it back to his comfort level only an inch or two above his knee. As Joe deepened the kiss, his hand slowly rose again.

"Stop it," Kevin whispered, his tone almost harsh. He pushed Joe's hand off of his leg. "Please don't do that, you know I'm not comfortable with it…"

"Fine," Joe sighed and put his hands on Kevin's cheeks pulling him back into the kiss as the movie continued. "I'm sorry, ok?" Joe said a few minutes later, noticing that Kevin's aggression level had gone down.

"No, it's fine," Kevin said.

"Is something wrong?" Joe asked.

"I'm not satisfying you, am I," Kevin whispered, stating the words, not asking them.

"Of course you are Kev, you know I love you!" Joe looked seriously at Kevin. "I don't want to rush you."

"Yes you do," Kevin said. "And I don't blame you; if you were anyone else I'd probably let you, but what if something happens? What if we do something and…and then maybe we get in a fight? We break up, what do you think our lives would be like then?" Kevin asked. "We would have done something that we'd seriously regret, and we wouldn't be able to just go our separate ways."

"Kevin," Joe said. "That's not going to happen, ok? I promise." Joe smiled softly at Kevin. "I love you, and I care about you too much to let it go over something like sex."

"So you're still willing to wait until I'm ready?" Kevin asked.

"Of course." Joe nuzzled Kevin's neck gently, his hair tickling Kevin's skin and making him smile. "I'll do anything just to keep you with me."

"God I love you." Kevin put the middle and index fingers of his left hand under Joe's chin and guided it upwards, kissing him softly. Joe's eyes fluttered shut as he responded to the kiss, circling his arms around Kevin and pulling his body as close as possible with the movie theater seats. Neither of them paid attention to the movie until close to the end.

"Ok," Joe whispered. "You go out to the car, I'll meet you there soon, we can't really risk being seen together now that we've kissed in public."

"Alright." Kevin kissed Joe quickly one last time and stood to leave. The goal was to get out before the rest of the audience could see him. His shape was masked by the baggy clothing, and his facial features blocked by the hat and glasses. It would have been a fool proof plan if one of the people in the audience, Ricky, a boy who altar served with Nick, hadn't recognized Joe as they both left the theater.

"Nick," a boy came up to him after Sunday school.

"Hey Ricky." Nick acknowledged the boy amiably. "What's up?"

"I saw your brother, Joe the other day at the movies," Ricky said. "I also saw him making out in the back with another boy."

"O…k…" Nick was praying that Ricky hadn't recognized Kevin, and he cursed his brothers for being stupid enough to show off their love in public. "So what?"

"So your brother's a fucking faggot," Ricky said. "He's a sinner Nick, he's a fucking faggot sinner."

"Don't you dare say that about my brother!" Nick tackled Ricky to the ground and began to punch him. "So what if he's gay? At least he's found someone to love!" Nick yelled as he landed a well aimed punch in Ricky's gut. Hearing Ricky's cries, two of his friends ran to the back room where Nick and Ricky were fighting. They pulled Nick off of Ricky. One boy held Nick, his hands pinned behind his back, while the other one aimed a punch that caught Nick in the jaw, cutting his lip and causing it to start spurting blood. Ricky got to his feet and pushed his friend out of the way, punching Nick once in the left eye.

"That's enough," Ricky said to his friend, who let Nick go. Nick got to his feet and scrambled out of the room, running out to where he was going to be picked up.

"Nick-o, what the hell happened to you?" Kevin asked as Nick got into the car. His parents had sent him to pick up his younger brother.

"Ricky Anderson called Joe a faggot, so I punched him." Nick shrugged and blinked back tears, trying not to cry. "His friends came and well…three against one."

"Wait, you defended Joe's sexuality?" Kevin's car screeched to a halt. "You got beat up for that?" Kevin looked both surprised and proud of his brother.

"Yeah…" Nick trailed off. "I don't like it when people talk about my family like that, it's just not right." Nick leaned back in the seat.

"That was brave of you Nick," Kevin said, beginning to drive again. "Let's go get you cleaned up, and I'll take you out for ice cream. If mom asks, tell her you fell, she doesn't need to know that you were fighting."

"Alright." Nick nodded. Kevin pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one, calling Joe.

"Hey Joe? It's Kevin, yeah…Nick and I are on our way home…you won't believe what Nick did! Some kid that he serves with called you a fag, and Nick punched him for it…he's pretty banged up." Kevin was smiling while talking to his brother. "I'm bringing him home to clean him up and then taking him out for ice cream, if mom asks, he fell down the stairs. Do you want to talk to him?" Kevin asked. A second later he handed the phone to Nick.

"Hey," Nick said softly.

"Hey, Nick-o, Kevin tells me you got beat up defending me," Joe's voice was jolly. "Is that true?"

"Yeah…" Nick sighed. "He was being a dick, insulting you like that just wasn't fair."

"Thanks Nick," Joe said. "Thank you so much, that was really, really big of you, most people in your situation with your belief system wouldn't have done that. You're a pretty amazing kid, you know that right?"

"Thanks…" Nick turned a little pink as he gained approval from Joe.

"I'll see you when you get home," Joe said. "Hand the phone back to Kevin."

"Ok." Nick did so, and Kevin took the phone back.

"Yeah, we're basically right outside. I love you too, bye." Kevin hung up and looked at Nick. "That was really good of you Nick, really good." Kevin ruffled his brother's hair as they went inside.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: Can the best of us find happiness in misery?  
**_


	13. Kevin Versus Effectively Framed Thunder

Joe pressed Kevin up against the back of their bedroom door, kissing him ferociously. "Dinner was fucking agony!" he groaned between kisses.

"I know! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to keep my hands off of you." Kevin smiled and began kissing Joe's neck. Joe pushed his body against Kevin's and forced his tongue into Kevin's mouth, massaging the older boy's tongue with his own. Kevin grabbed two fistfuls of Joe's shirt and clung to them.

"Take it off," Joe said, breathing heavily. "Go on, just pull it off." Kevin nodded, and pulled the black t-shirt over Joe's head, throwing it behind him on to his brother's bed. Kevin rested the palms of his hands on Joe's bare skin, moving them slightly as the kiss deepened. Joe fiddled with the hem of Kevin's shirt, tugging gently at it, asking for the older boy's permission before removing it.

"It's alright," Kevin said, raising his arms above his head. Joe yanked the shirt from Kevin's body and let it fall to the ground. Joe placed both of his hands on Kevin's chest and slammed him against the wooden door, kissing him fervently. "I love it when you let me push you around," Joe said, growling and biting Kevin's tender skin.

"That's kinky," Kevin grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Joe asked. "Try this on for size." Joe grabbed Kevin by his belt loops and threw him down on the bed. Joe jumped on top of him, pressing his chest against Kevin's and kissing his brother's lips before kissing him. One of Joe's hands pressed against Kevin's chest while the other ran down Kevin's leg slowly.

"Trying to cop a feel again?" Kevin asked, breaking the kiss.

"If I am are you going to stop me?" Joe asked, looking at Kevin, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Maybe." Kevin smiled seductively at Joe. "I think you're just gonna have to find out."

"Oh, you are such a tease!" Joe pushed Kevin's body further into the bed and prevented him from responding by kissing him. As the heat of the moment rose, Joe's hand made its way across Kevin's thigh, stopping dangerously close to Kevin's equipment. Joe hesitated, expecting Kevin to stop him, but he didn't, so Joe reached up and undid the button at the top of Kevin's jeans and pulled the zipper down slowly. He looked up at Kevin.

"It's ok," Kevin assured him, nodding. Joe kissed him passionately and then placed both of his hands on the waistband of Kevin's jeans and tugged. Joe removed Kevin's pants all the way, leaving Kevin lying in his electric blue boxer-briefs.

"Those are sexy," Joe said jokingly as he stood and removed his own pants quickly.

"Yeah, well nice tightie whities," Kevin shot back.

"You're just jealous because they effectively frame my thunder."

"Geez, wonder if there's any way I can talk you out of ever saying that again…" Kevin teased.

"You could shut me up," Joe said, easing himself back down on the tiny bed next to Kevin.

"Fine." Kevin kissed Joe again, silencing him and preventing anymore tasteless words from escaping his lips.

"Let me go down on you," Joe said. "I promise you'll like it." Kevin hesitated for a moment, thinking this over.

"I dunno…" Kevin said.

"I'll stop if you don't like it, ok?" Joe said. "I promise." Joe looked pleadingly at Kevin.

"Alright," Kevin nodded, still skeptical. "Just be careful."

"I won't hurt you," Joe said softly as he pulled Kevin's boxer-briefs down to his knees. "I promise you, this will feel really, really good."

"I hope you're right…" Kevin closed his eyes nervously as Joe lowered his head. Kevin reached down with his right hand and grabbed Joe's left, holding it tightly. Joe blew gently, and Kevin let out a soft moan; the feeling was sensational. "Damn!" Kevin exclaimed as Joe continued. "This is amazing!" Joe's only response was to reach up with the hand that Kevin wasn't holding, and held it over Kevin's mouth, keeping the older boy quiet until he finished.

"I told you," Joe resurfaced and caught Kevin's lips with his own before Kevin had the chance to speak. Kevin let go of Joe's hand and ran his palms over Joe's tan, flawless skin.

"I love you so much," Kevin whispered once there was a break in Joe's fiery kiss. He flipped Joe so that the younger boy was underneath. "And I think it's time that you let me push you around a little."

"Totally cool with me!" Joe grinned as Kevin straddled him, holding his body down on the mattress. Kevin grabbed one of Joe's wrists in each of his hands and pinned them above Joe's head. Kevin then lowered his body so that his bare skin was against Joe's. His lips crashed together with Joe's in a passionate kiss. _God, this is amazing! _Joe thought. _How could this possibly get any better? Kevin loves me, and he's not ashamed of it, he wants me, ME! And he's finally comfortable going to third. This right here is pure bliss. _Kevin pressed Joe's right wrist against his left, holding both of his brother's wrists in his left hand. With his right hand, he reached down and pulled the dog tags/purity ring over Joe's head. He wrapped the chain around Joe's wrist, binding them together. "Bondage eh?" Joe asked.

"Shut up, you'll ruin it!" Kevin said, smiling wickedly.

"And if I don't?" Joe looked at Kevin, a coy smile on his face.

"I don't think you want to know what happens then." Kevin smirked as he finished securing the chain around Joe's wrists, letting them fall back down to the pillow.

"Oh, I most certainly do!"

"Fine." Kevin stood up and grabbed the partially used roll of duct tape that they had used to prevent Nick from telling their secret. Kevin tore off a strip and put it over Joe's mouth, shutting him up. Kevin threw the roll of tape over his shoulder and proceeded to kiss Joe's stomach passionately; his lips caressing the smooth skin, warm from having Kevin's body on top of it. Once he was done kissing Joe's stomach and chest he ripped the tape from Joe's mouth.

"Ahhhhowwwww!" Joe cried.

"Shut up!" Kevin commanded. "You were the one who wanted to be shoved around."

"That's true, sorry, screaming was a reflex, I'll keep it down, I promise." Joe gave Kevin his best fakey, sweet smile. Kevin looked at him lovingly and kissed him again.

"You look sexy tied up," Kevin said grinning. "I may never untie you…"

"Yeah, because that wouldn't be horribly suspicious," Joe said sarcastically. "Hey mom, Kevin tied me up, and I can't find him anywhere, will you please help me get my pants back on?" As Joe finished, Kevin laughed hysterically.

"Don't worry, I won't put you in that sort of awkward position….though I will admit that it would be kind of funny…"

"Yeah, until we get called out on our relationship." Joe said pointedly.

"That's a good point," Kevin nodded, a silly grin still on his face as he stood up. He grabbed Joe's arms and undid the chain, handing him back the dog tags.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked as Kevin crossed the room. He turned back to look at Joe.

"I'm putting on my pajamas, is that alright with you?" he asked sarcastically.

"As long as you don't put a shirt on." Joe shrugged, getting up and heading towards his dresser. He took a pair of pajamas pants out of his drawer and put them on.

"Why not?" Kevin asked, donning the pair of gray sweatpants.

"I want to hold you when I fall asleep, and it wouldn't be as intimate if you had your shirt on." Joe shrugged as he climbed in to bed.

"Fair enough," Kevin smiled, shut his light off, and crawled in to bed next to Joe, letting the younger by wrap his arms around him. Kevin closed his eyes and snuggled in to Joe, falling asleep to the sounds and feelings of Joe's steady breathing.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: Warped Tour, anyone?**_


	14. Joe Versus Closet

"HOLY!-" Kevin shouted loudly.

"SHHHH!" Joe clapped his hand over Kevin's mouth as he pulled him in to the hallway closet. "We'll get caught."

"What are you doing in here?" Kevin asked, whispering.

"I couldn't go any longer." Joe shrugged and pushed Kevin against the wall so that the older boy was nearly lost amidst the hanging coats, scarves, and umbrellas. Joe pushed one of their mother's coats away from Kevin's face and kissed him passionately. "You don't mind do you?"

"After that kiss? Are you kidding me?" Kevin smiled and grabbed Joe by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back in to the kiss. Joe pressed the palm of his right hand up against the wall just above Kevin's left shoulder. His right hand rested on Kevin's waist. Kevin had both of his arms around Joe's neck, his hands playing with Joe's hair. Joe deepened the kiss and pushed his body against Kevin's, using as little of the of the space in the closet as possible.

"JOE?" Their mom called from outside. The boys jumped apart.

"She's like…right outside!" Joe whispered fervently.

"Yeah…this is potentially awkward…" Kevin looked around nervously. "Here, you go out, and I'll just hide behind these coats." Kevin shrunk into the back of the closet, burying himself in a mess of winter wear and rain coats.

"Yeah?" Joe went out of the closet and faced his mother.

"What are you doing?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh you know…just coming out of the closet," he said. She took it as a joke, and laughed. Joe sighed in relief and shut the door, leaving Kevin in the closet.

"What do you need?" Joe asked loudly so that Kevin would know that they were still outside.

"You need to take the garbage out," she said. Joe complained, and his voice got further and further before Kevin deemed it safe enough to come up. He shed the 13 million coats and gloves and walked out of the closet.

"You look like you got hit by a tornado," Nick said, walking past Kevin. "What the hell happened?"

"You don't want to know," Kevin shook his head and chuckled. "You do not want to know."

"Well now you have to tell me," Nick smiled. He had become close with Joe and Kevin again after taking the beating defending Joe. He still wasn't comfortable with their relationship, but they just toned it down in front of him; it all worked out.

"I had a little rendezvous with Joe in the closet, ok?" Kevin chuckled.

"You're right, I didn't want to know." Nick made a disgusted face. "I'll try to remember to believe you the next time you tell me I don't want to know."

"Yeah, that's probably a wise decision to say the least." Kevin put his arm around Nick in a brotherly fashion. Nick thought about pushing Kevin's arm away, but decided against it, that would just be mean. Kevin felt Nick's muscles contract when he put his arm around him. "You ok?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah…why?" Nick looked up at him.

"Oh, it's just like your afraid I'm going to put the moves on you or something." Kevin shrugged.

"Oh, no, no." Nick let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm not attracted to you, you know that right? I'm not going to try anything with you." Kevin looked down at his younger brother, a slight frown on his face.

"No, I know…its weird, forgive me?" Nick bit his bottom lip.

"I forgive you." Kevin's frowned turned to a smile. "Don't worry though; neither of us are going to rape you." Kevin chuckled and Nick joined in, although there was a slight tension in his laugh.

"Thanks Nick-o, you're a good kid." Kevin smiled and ruffled his younger brother's curly hair.

"That's what they tell me!" Nick smiled smugly.

"Oh go screw your girlfriend," Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Miley and I don't screw," Nick said matter of fact-ly. "We have a loving and passionate relationship, and we're waiting to have sexual intercourse until we're much, much older."

"God Nick, you act like a 40 year old some times!" Kevin sighed.

"Miley says it's cute," Nick stated.

"Well lucky for you she likes the idea of an older man, and you happen to be just that…trapped in the body of a teenager that is."

"Harsh," Nick said, nodding. "But fair."

"What are you up to this evening?" Kevin asked.

"I have a date in a couple of hours, we're going ice skating and then I'm taking her out to dinner." Nick sighed.

"So what, you'll start getting ready in about three seconds?" Kevin raised his eyebrow at his brother, teasing him.

"Oh shut up, just because I like to look nice when I go out doesn't mean you get to make fun of me," Nick pointed out.

"Oh relax, I used to take forever getting ready for dates too, now get, you wanna look nice don't you?" Kevin pushed Nick forward.

"See ya later." Nick started heading up the stairs to take a shower and work on his curls to gain maximum poofage.

"Joe?" Kevin wandered around the house looking for his brother, and found him in the kitchen snacking on a package of corn chips.

"You get caught?" Joe asked, offering the bag of chips to Kevin. Kevin politely declined.

"Nope…well by Nick, but that's Nick, he already knows." Kevin shrugged. "We had a nice little talk; apparently he and Miley are in a nice, loving relationship based on love, not sex." Kevin laughed.

"Hey, what's wrong with a little bit of both?" Joe asked, moving closer to Kevin.

"Nothing, but watch it! Like EVERYBODY is home," Kevin inched away from Joe, who sighed reluctantly. "Hey, it's not my fault! I'm not being a prude, I'm being careful."

"Fine then," Joe said, setting the bag of corn chips down on the counter. "Let's go make out in your car." Joe looked suggestively at Kevin.

"We can't…that wouldn't be too much better then the kitchen."

"No you dumbass," Joe chuckled. "Let's get your car and park it somewhere where no one will find us and have a good, peaceful, make out session."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kevin asked. "Just disappearing in the middle of the evening?"

"Just say we went for some milk, we can probably convince Nick to stage a request…" Joe grinned mischievously.

"You think we could pull that off?" Kevin asked. Joe winked at him and the boys headed upstairs.

"Oi, Nick-o!" Joe called, knocking on Nick's door.

"Yeah?" Nick answered it, wearing just a towel around his waist.

"We were wondering if you could uh…ask Kevin in front of mom and dad to go and get some milk."

"But we have plenty of milk..." Nick looked confused.

"Ok Nick," Kevin said. "I know you're not that oblivious. We'll take care of the excess of milk in the fridge, just ask her, ok?"

"Fine, fine, just let me get dressed, ok?" Nick gestured down at the towel, smiling slightly.

"Fair enough." Joe shrugged and turned away, walking to the kitchen with Kevin to dispose of the milk while Nick figured out what to wear. About 20 minutes later, they were in Kevin's car, driving around trying to find somewhere private. They ended up parking on a dark, empty, mid level floor on an indoor parking lot. Kevin put up the sun blinds that he kept in his car for particularly hot days and joined Joe in the back seat. Kevin eased his body on top of Joe's and began to kiss him passionately, his hand immediately sliding up his brother's shirt and running over the smooth skin on his stomach and chest. Joe wasted no time in sliding his right hand underneath Kevin's body and undoing his brother's belt buckle with one hand, not breaking the kiss the whole time.

"That was talented," Kevin said, taking a small break from kissing Joe to comment on the belt removal skills.

"I know," Joe shrugged. "Now shut up." With the hand that wasn't working its way in to Kevin's pants, Joe grabbed the back of Kevin's head and pulled him back in to the kiss, closing his eyes as he did so. Kevin let Joe unbutton and unzip his pants, sliding his hand beneath his waistband before flipping Joe on top of him. Joe smiled and straddled Kevin's waist, bending forward slightly so that Kevin could grab the bottom of his shirt and remove it. Once Joe's shirt had been successfully discarded to the trunk, he helped Kevin remove his. Joe then sat up straight, and Kevin reached up to undo the clasp and zipper on Joe's pants. Kevin grabbed Joe by his belt loops and pulled him down, so that their bare chests were pressed together, and put his lips dangerously close to Joe's, teasing him for a moment before letting them brush together. Joe deepened the kiss and put his hands on Kevin's shoulder, pushing him further in to the back seat of the car. Kevin's hands ran through Joe's hair, messing it up sufficiently as he ran his tongue over the inside of Joe's mouth.

"FUCK!" Kevin broke the kiss, startled. "You didn't turn your phone off?" He asked, looking at Joe, who had fallen on his bum below the back seat.

"Sorry…" Joe reached up to the front to answer the phone. "Yeah?...sure, we'll pick some up…yeah, soon…we took a wrong turn…yes it _is_ possible to take a wrong turn driving 20 blocks to a store that we go to every other day…S.O.S came on the radio, we got distracted…love you too, bye."

"That was bad," Kevin said, laughing and rifling around in the trunk of the car for his and Joe's shirts. "You're lucky you're a convincing liar." Kevin tossed Joe his shirt and they both put them back on.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not…" Joe reached down and zipped up his pants.

"Hey, where's my belt?" Kevin asked, looking around, unable to find it anywhere. Joe, perplexed, looked around as well.

"Oh you're not gonna believe this," Joe said, chuckling. He pointed to the rear view mirror and Kevin spotted his belt dangling off of it.

"Damn, good throw." Kevin grinned and leaned forward to retrieve his belt.

"Well I guess the removal wasn't the only thing that was smooth." Joe grinned and stepped back in to the front passenger seat, pulling down the mirror in front of him and attempting to fix his hair as Kevin threw the sun blind in the back seat and took the wheel.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: Do you want me to keep going with the questions or forget it entirely?**_


	15. Kevin Versus Shooting Range

"You know earlier when we were in the car?" Kevin and Joe were making out on Kevin's bed.

"Yeah…" Kevin looked at Joe, a confused look on his face.

"How far would you have gone if we hadn't been interrupted? You seemed really, really aggressive…" Joe trailed off.

"I dunno." Kevin shrugged. "Not too much further then we got, I'm not ready for that." He shook his head.

"Well you sure seemed ready to me." Joe shrugged.

"Well I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Joe looked at Kevin insistently. "Do you love me?" he asked, taking Kevin's hand in his own.

"Yeah, of course I do." Kevin nodded.

"Then you're ready," Joe stated matter of fact-ly.

"I dunno…" Kevin was hesitant.

"Well I do," Joe squeezed his brothers' hand tighter. "I have protection, and if it hurts you, I'll stop, I promise," Joe practically begged. "Come on, please?" He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Well…I guess if you really want it that badly…" Kevin trailed off and looked at his feet.

"I do." Joe nodded.

"Alright." Kevin signed deeply and stood up. "But I don't know what I'm doing, so you're gonna have to walk me through this."

"No worries," Joe smiled. "I'll be gentle, I swear." He stood up next to Kevin and gently removed Kevin's boxers and pants before shedding his own. Joe covered Kevin's mouth with his hand to keep him from crying out – their parents were asleep, but still in the house.

"Well?" Joe asked, looking at Kevin, who was putting on his pajamas. "What did you think?"

"It was alright…" Kevin shrugged. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna call it a night." Kevin crawled into his bed.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Joe asked.

"That's ok." Kevin faked a yawn and turned over so that he was facing the wall.

"Whatever floats your boat." Joe shrugged and turned off the light before crawling in to his own bed. "Goodnight."

"Night." Kevin blinked back tears. He was in a small amount of pain from Joe, and every part of him that wasn't sore felt weird – unnatural. Kevin shivered a little and pulled his blankets closer to him. He knew that he was right, that he hadn't been ready, and he'd wanted to tell Joe to stop, but he loved Joe, and he wanted him to be happy. Raising his sheet up to his face, Kevin wiped a few tears from his cheeks. He didn't want Joe to know that he had to cry, so he wiggled down his bed a little, hiding his head under his covers and began to cry softly. Eventually he fell asleep, but it wasn't a very good sleep.

"Are you ok?" The girl who served Kevin his burger as he sat alone looked down at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Eh," Kevin shrugged.

"Well I get off in five minutes if you want to talk about it."

"No, sorry, I have a…I'm not single." He shook his head.

"My god! You are so cocky! You just assume that because you're a Jonas Brother that I'm interested in you?" The waitress looked slightly angry.

"Don't you?" Kevin asked. "Most fangirls do…"

"Oh you have no idea how off you are." The girl rolled her eyes at him. "No, I'm going to a shooting range after work and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me, it's a great way to get your anger out, but I guess not." She started to walk away.

"Wait…" Kevin called after her. "If the offer's still standing, I would like to tag along." The girl turned back around.

"Fine. You eat up and I'll be back in a few minutes; you can follow me in your car." She turned around again and left Kevin with his food, hoping very much that a shooting range was just what he needed…though he suspected bowling was the actual solution.

"So what's your name?" he asked as the walked out to their cars.

"Elyce," she said with a small smile.

"I'm-" Kevin started to tell her, but she interrupted.

"Please, I know who you are, everyone knows who you are." She rolled her eyes. "Ok, so it's about 20 minutes from here, just don't lose me." She got in to her car and began to drive, Kevin followed. When they reached the shooting range he joined up with her again.

"So do you do this often?" he asked.

"Yup. In this day and age a girl has to be able to defend herself." She shrugged, a slight grin playing on her face. "You know, from all of those sex mongering idiots."

"I know exactly what you mean," Kevin blurted out, nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I was uh…pressured in to sex when I wasn't ready and I'm not too happy about it."

"Is that why you're in such a horrible mood?" the girl asked, paying the man at the front desk and leading Kevin to a station.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kevin had gone shooting once, but he hadn't been very good. He aimed the gun at the target, which was basically a human body with no arms and legs. He tried to shoot it in the stomach, but missed completely.

"Nice," Elyce said sarcastically, raising her gun and firing three perfect rounds in to the crotch of her target. Without even blinking, she fired two more into the head.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this." Kevin was impressed. "I pity the man who tries to attack you."

"Me too." She emptied the round and put in a new one. Kevin fired several more times, but continued to miss spectacularly often. Elyce laughed at him, but despite his pleas, she said he had to learn to shoot the gun on his own and that she wouldn't help him…of course because that meant putting her hands on his, and she was NOT game for that.

"I can't fucking do this! I think the rounds empty but I'm not- oh, apparently not…" Kevin trailed off as the gun fired, hitting the target. "Great, the one time I hit it I wasn't trying."

"Smooth, really smooth." Elyce laughed at him in all of his confusion.

"You think this is funny?" he asked, waving the gun at her.

"I do think it's funny, yes, and you probably shouldn't be flailing around holding that thing." Elyce looked skeptically at him. "It's not safe."

"Oh…right." Kevin put the gun down. "I think I'm gonna go bowling, it's therapeutic and I can actually hit the target…"

"Fine." Elyce shrugs. "But this is much, much more fun."

"Yeah, I guess if you're good at it then it is." Kevin shrugged. "You're pretty chill though, give me a call sometime if you ever want to go bowling." Kevin scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Elyce.

"Uh…thanks I'll be sure to do that."

"See ya." Kevin left Elyce to her firing, and got behind the wheel of his car. He drove half way to the bowling alley before bursting in to tears. He loved Joe so much, but he felt so awkward around him now. The sex had ruined him in a way, it had upset his psyche and in a way, his body. Kevin pulled over to the side of the road because he didn't think that it was safe to drive when his eyes were clouded over with tears. Raising his arm, he wiped his tears with his sleeve and took a couple of shaky, but deep breaths before beginning to drive again. He made it all the way to the bowling alley, but didn't go inside. The last time he had been bowling Joe had come to him to assure him that he cared. Kevin closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his on the headrest of his seat. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to go home and face Joe or whether to keep running away from what happened to him.

* * *

_**A/N Who watches Smallville?**_


	16. Nick Versus News He Can't Take

"Joe…we need to talk." Kevin, after sitting in the bowling alley parking lot for over an hour, decided that it was time to face Joe. He knocked on their bedroom door.

"No." Joe pushed his back against the door so that Kevin couldn't come in. "I know where that's going to go, and I'm not letting you in."

"Joe, whether or not you let me in doesn't change the fact that we need to talk about last night." Kevin sighed, this was already harder then he'd thought – and he'd prepared for it to be pretty difficult.

"Fine…" Joe stopped leaning against the door and sat down on his bed, hesitant as Kevin opened the door and entered the room.

"What happened last night…I wasn't ready, not even close, and I don't think that it was the right thing to do. I feel like you pressured me, and in a way you violated me. I know that you didn't mean to, but it was uncomfortable, and painful, and not fun." Kevin looked at his feet and sat down on his own bed, facing Joe.

"I didn't know it was that awful…why didn't you tell me to stop?" Joe looked at Kevin, confused.

"Well for one you were covering my mouth, and secondly, you were so excited and I love you and wanted you to be happy." A small tear rolled down Kevin's face.

"I'm really sorry…" Joe wore a pained expression on his face and looked at Kevin. He could see the pain in his brother's eyes, a pain that he had caused and he began to feel an awful feeling rising in the pit of his stomach. "Really Kevin, I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Joe felt a lump start to form in his throat. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going cry! _Joe tried to convince himself. _Fuck you Joe! You seriously hurt the man you love! How could you do that? Don't cry in front of him, he's already crying, you have to comfort him! STOP his crying! _Joe wanted so badly to hit himself in the head, but he had to try to keep his cool in front of Kevin. "I won't do it again…"

"Joe," Kevin sighed deeply. "I think that…I think that we should maybe try taking some time apart." Kevin looked away from Joe, not wanting to watch as his brother's face fell.

"Kevin…" _DON'T DO THIS! _Joe screamed inside of his head. _PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU! _He felt like crying, just letting a million tears burst out of him, but he still fought back against the tears. "Kevin, please don't do this." He looked meaningfully at his brother. "I love you!"

"I love you too, it's just…it's just…I don't think I'm ready for a relationship on this level." Kevin let a few more tears fall from his eyes.

"Then we can tone it down!" Joe looked pleadingly at Kevin. "I love you so much; I don't want to lose you over something like this!" Joe crossed the room and sat next to Kevin on Kevin's bed, taking his brother's right hand in his own left and squeezing it. "Please Kevin, please!"

"I'm sorry Joe," Kevin pulled his hand away from Joe and shook his head. "I really am, but this just isn't working for me, not right now. Right now I need some time to think and be on my own."

"Fine." Joe reached around his neck and pulled Kevin's tags off, almost angrily. "If you want to do that, then do." He handed the chain and tags back to Kevin before standing.

"Joe, don't be mad! Please don't me mad, I just…god, never mind." He closed his hand around the tags and fell back in to his bed.

"Goodbye Kevin." Joe turned and left the room abruptly. Kevin began to cry harder, and dropped the tags on his floor, pulling his pillow to him and hugging it to his chest. He rolled over so that he was facing his wall, and sneakers and all, fell asleep crying.

o.o.o

"Nick?" Joe knocked on his brother's door, still choking back his tears. "Nick, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Nick answered from with in his room. Joe opened the door and sat in Nick's computer chair. "What's wrong?" Nick asked, putting down the book he had been reading. "You look like shit!"

"Thanks…anyways no, Kevin…he dumped me." Joe finally let out the tears that had been building up inside of him.

"What?" Nick was confused.

"Kevin broke up with me, he doesn't want to be 'with' me anymore, not the way that he was." Joe buried his face in his hands, crying in to them.

"I'm uh…sorry?" Nick wasn't really sure how to react to this, so he reached out and patted Joe's back. "That really, really sucks. What happened?" Nick asked, hoping that this was the right thing to do. Neither Joe nor Kevin had come to him after a break up; it was always him going to them in tears.

"It was all my fault! Last night when everybody went to sleep I – god Nick, I raped him!" Joe sobbed, looking up at Nick. Nick jumped backwards, pulling his hand from Joe's back and falling off of the bed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Nick looked horrified.

"He said he wasn't ready, and I didn't listen to him." Joe sighed. "I basically forced him into having sex with me and then I prevented him from telling me to stop when he wasn't comfortable! I've hurt him more then I ever wanted to, and now he doesn't want me anymore! I'm so fucking dumb, how could I let this happen?" Joe cried harder and harder as Nick scooted backwards on the floor, father away from Joe.

"I think you need to leave now," Nick said, his eyes wide. He was just beginning to get used to the idea of Joe and Kevin being intimate, and now this? It was far more then he could handle.

"I'm sorry Nick, I just didn't know who else to go to…there isn't anyone else who knows about us." Joe looked at Nick, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I uh…I have a date with Miley and I'm running late." Nick said, pulling himself to his feet.

"Nick, it's like 10:30…" Joe pointed out.

"Ok, so I'm running really, really late." Nick was still in shock over what he was hearing.

"Right…" Joe could sense that he wasn't wanted in his younger brother's room. He got up and left, heading down to the living room where Frankie had fallen asleep watching television. He sat down next to the smaller boy and changed the channel. _Fuck, now I've really, really done it. I've hurt Kevin, I've freaked Nick out like no other…god EVERYBODY hates me! Well not Frankie, Frankie doesn't hate me, but he's not old enough to hate me for this, then again…he probably hates me for something else. _Joe sat there on the couch next to Frankie, just watching TV, and eventually he too fell asleep next to the smallest Jonas, as he was not ready to go up to the room that he shared with Kevin right now. Nick on the other hand had snuck out of the house and run to Miley's, where he had begun to throw rocks at her window.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing down there?" she asked, opening her window and sticking her head out.

"I need to talk to you!" Nick was desperate.

"Fine, fine, here, climb that tree and I'll help you in." She gestured to a tree that led up to the second story window where Miley's room was. Nick began to climb it, and she pulled him in to her room. "You ok?" she asked, helping a very flustered Nick to his feet.

"Yeah…it's just I kind of got in a fight with Joe and my family's being all weird right now, so can I…can I maybe camp out on your couch tonight? I know your dad would FLIP, but if we assure him that you're going to stay upstairs and I'm going to stay downstairs then maybe it would work?"

"I dunno…" Miley sighed. "My dad is REALLY over protective, but uh…well I could let you sleep under my bed if you really wanted to, no one would have to know." She looked at him lovingly.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Of course, you need a place to stay, you're obviously distressed, so yeah, let me go grab some extra blankets and a pillow from the linen cupboard." Miley left the room, returning a couple of seconds later with two blankets and a pillow. "You'll have to forgive me, the floor's kind of uh…hard, then again it is wood, so what can you expect?"

"I don't mind." Nick began to throw the blankets under her bed, tossing the pillow in after them. He kissed her passionately and hugged her before crawling under the bed. "Goodnight," he said, wiggling under the bed pulling the blankets around him.

"Night baby." Miley shut off the light.

"Miley?" Nick asked a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah hon?"

"I love you."

"Currently distressed Nicky say what?" she asked, sitting straight up.

"I love you," Nick whispered again.

"You do?" she asked, hanging over the side of her bed and looking under it so that she could see him.

"Yeah, I do." Nick nodded, smiling slightly. Miley slid off of her bed and crawled under it, lying down next to him.

"I love you too." She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Really?"

"Of course silly." She smiled and kissed him again. Nick held her, and the two fell asleep on the hard wood floor, happy to be together.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: Are you mad at me for not posting yesterday?**_


	17. Nick Versus Tree, Joe Versus Hag

_**A/N Sorry about lack of posting, I have been doing homework and group work for college. Anyways, I also haven't been sleeping, literally not in almost three days until last night, so I'm making posting a little more sporadic and less regular until I can figure out how to sleep again. I'm sorry! I'll still post when I can! And that means like, once or twice a week probably. - Havah

* * *

  
**_

"MILEY?" Robbie Ray Stewart called through the house.

"OH SHIT!" Miley sat straight up, forgetting that she was under her bed and whacked her head on the wooden bed frame. "OH FUCK!"

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Nick asked sleepily, waking up and looking at her.

"Yeah, just…just stay under there and don't make any noise at all, ok?" she said, wiggling out from underneath her bed.

"Ok." Nick nodded and said nothing else while Miley let her dad in to her room.

"Morning daddy," she said with a yawn.

"Morning Miles," he said. "You get dressed and come downstairs ok? I have breakfast going."

"Ok Daddy." Miley shut the door and then knelt by the bed. "You have to go right now," she said to Nick, who began to work his way out from under the bed. "I'm sorry…it's just you know my dad." She looked at him apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," he said, a smile on his face. "I really don't care, I got to spend the whole night with the girl that I love."

"And you kinda have to go back out the way you came…"

"Hey," Nick took her in his arms briefly and kissed her. "I'd climb out of a window for you any day." He kissed her again.

"Aww Nicky, that's so sweet!" Miley smiled as the kiss ended. "Now hurry up, I promise I'll stop by later and we can finish that kiss."

"Thanks." Nick started climbing out of the window, and was halfway down the tree when he lost his balance and fell, dropping several feet to the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Miley cried as she watched Nick fall and heard a loud crack. She ran from her room, down the stairs, and outside, still her pajamas. "Nicky, are you alright?!" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah…well I think I may have broken my arm." Nick pulled himself to a sitting position and cradled his left arm in his right.

"Here, do you mind if I…" Miley gestured at his arm.

"Not at all." Nick let Miley gently take his arm and feel it. "Does that hurt."

"No?" Nick said, wincing in pain.

"You don't have to be brave for me baby," Miley said, smiling. "Be honest, does that hurt?"

"Oh yeah."

"Daddy!" Miley called. "Daddy, call Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, I think Nick broke his arm."

"And how in the sam hill did he do that?" Robbie Ray asked, walking outside as he heard his daughter's cries.

"It's a long story," Miley said. "I'll explain once you've called his parents."

"Fine." Robbie Ray pulled his phone out and asked Mr. Jonas to come and pick Nick up. Miley sat with him while he waited, hugging him gently. Nick tried not to cry from the pain his arm was causing him – he didn't care what Miley said, he didn't want to appear weak.

"So how did you manage to break your arm?" Nick's dad asked as he drove Nick to the hospital to get an x-ray.

"I was trying to tell Miley that I love her," Nick lied, sticking to the story that Miley had told her father – that he had been climbing the tree to talk to her and had fallen.

"Well I knew that love could break your heart, but it's not every day that it breaks your arm." His dad chuckled.

"Nice, dad," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"So my young man's in love eh?" His dad asked.

"Yup." Nick nodded.

"Congratulations. You're lucky that your first love isn't totally disgusted by you."

"I sense a story here…" Nick groaned.

"Only if you want me to tell it."

"Oh please don't," Nick begged. "I've heard enough stories about my family recently."

"Ok." His dad turned on the radio and they didn't say anything else on the way to the hospital.

"Well young man," the doctor said while Nick sat on the doctor's office bed. "You do indeed have a broken arm. I'm going to give you a cast and recommend that you try not to fall out of anymore trees."

"How long am I going to have a cast?" Nick asked; the possibility of a cast hadn't really occurred to him before.

"About six weeks."

"WHAT?!" Nick cried. "I'm like a guitarist, I can't have a cast for six weeks!" Nick's eyes grew wide with panic.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said. "There's no other choice if you ever want to heal."

"Fine," Nick groaned.

"This is gonna be a long month and a half." His dad sighed.

"Alright, well let's get this cast on!" The doctor said. Nick and his father left the hospital about half an hour later, a neon green cast on Nick's left arm.

"Nice plastic," Frankie said, tapping on Nick's cast when he came home. "Can I sign it?"

"Later," Nick said. "I want Miley to be the first one to sign it."

"You and your dumb girlfriend, sheesh!" Frankie rolled his eyes and went back into the TV room, where Joe was still asleep. "Nick fell out of a tree and broke his arm, Nick fell out of a tree and broke his arm!" Frankie jumped on the couch around Joe, trying to wake his older brother up with his annoying sing-song voice.

"What?" Joe asked sleepily, waking up wondering what he was doing on the couch.

"Nick fell out of Hannah Montana's tree and broke his arm!" Frankie grinned.

"What the hell was he doing in the Stewarts' tree?"

"No idea…" Frankie shrugged. "But he has a cast that looks like a lime popsicle."

"Well that sucks," Joe said pointedly. He stood abruptly and left the living room. Not ready to face Kevin yet, he went to the bathroom and took a shower. As the hot water beat down his skin, he thought further about what he had done to Kevin. _God, I'm a horrible person! I've completely scarred him! Poor Kevin! He loved me and he trusted me and how did I repay him? How? I fucking raped him! _Joe began to cry again, but the salty tears just blended in with the warm water from the shower. Once he had cried all of the tears he could for the moment, he got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed to his room to get a change of clothes. Kevin was still asleep, his eyes red and puffy from having cried so much. Joe took one look at his sleeping brother and his heart split in two. He had caused those tears, he was the reason that his brother had crashed fully clothed. Quietly, Joe went to his dresser and pulled out clothing, putting it on quickly so that he wouldn't have to face Kevin, should he awake. Joe ran from the house and didn't stop running until he was out of breath. He fell down on a park bench. _How are you gonna fix this? _He asked himself. _You have to make this up to Kevin without your parents finding out that you're more then brothers…or were more then brothers. What can you do to fix this? _Joe whacked himself in the forehead. _Come on, think you fuck! You miserable, pathetic little scum! MAKE THIS RIGHT, YOU LOVE HIM GOD DAMNIT! _Joe was becoming increasingly more agitated. "FUCK!" he screamed out loud.

"Watch your tongue young man!" A woman passing by exclaimed.

"HEY! I'm in the process of losing the love of my life here! Fuck off!" Joe yelled angrily at the woman.

"Well I do say!" The woman huffed and walked off, leaving Joe fuming on the bench, knowing that he shouldn't have blown up like that, but knowing that it was too late to do anything about it. He sighed and leaned back in to the bench, wishing that Kevin were there beside him, holding him as he wept…then again, if Kevin were with him he would not have weeping.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: Does anyone else miss the show Jack & Bobby?**_


	18. Kevin Versus Basic Bondage

_**A/N Ok, so due to college life schedule, I've decided to update ONCE a week...unless I get bored, which I doubt will happen. So yeah, if I don't update at least every 7 days, send me angry messages and remind me! I'm also sorry that replying to reviews is taking so long. IT WILL get done, I swear! **_

_**Love, Havah

* * *

  
**_

"Kev?" Nick tapped his sleeping brother's shoulder with his unbroken hand. "Kevin, wake up, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Kevin asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I talked to Joe last night and he told me what happened."

"What happened to your arm?" Kevin asked, ignoring Nick's previous statement.

"I fell out of a tree, that's not the point." Nick sighed and sat on the bed beside Kevin. "Joe told me that he – that he raped you, and I wanted to make sure that you were doing ok." Nick spoke softly.

"Do I look ok to you?" Kevin asked.

"Not really…" Nick sighed. "Kev, Joe's a mess, last time I saw him he was a sobbing wreck of a thing."

"Joe cried?" Kevin asked, surprised.

"A lot." Nick nodded. "He was so mad at himself for doing what he did to you."

"Wait, Nick, are you trying to get us back together?" Kevin asked his brother, shocked.

"I dunno…I guess so, I don't need you two angsting about while I have a broken arm, we'd just be three very unpleasant people under one roof."

"Nick, you hate us together, why would you want to help us?" Kevin was highly confused.

"I don't want you crying yourself to sleep every night." Nick shrugged. "And Joe comes to me when he's cross with you and I don't want to hear about it."

"Nick, you're like a teddy bear," Kevin said with a smile, reaching out to hug his younger brother.

"Uh…thanks?" Nick asked, returning his brother's embrace.

"It's a good thing," Kevin assured him.

"Oh…so are you going to talk to Joe?" Nick asked.

"I dunno, maybe later." Kevin shrugged. "Do you want to go bowling?"

"Can't." Nick raised his cast arm in the air.

"Yeah you can, you really only need one arm to bowl, I'll let you use bumpers to make it fair. Please?" Kevin begged. "I don't want to go alone…"

"Fine." Nick rolled his eyes. "I guess you've been through some traumatic shit." Nick stood up. "But you're paying."

"Fair enough." Kevin ruffled Nick's hair and the two boys left to go bowling. Even with the bumpers, Nick still lost to a very intense Kevin.

"Are you going to talk to Joe now?" Nick asked when they got home.

"I guess…" Kevin sighed. "I have to at some point." The boys headed upstairs and Kevin split away from Nick, heading to his own room and opening the door without knocking. Joe was sitting on the floor, his back against his bed, smoking a joint. "Joe? What are you doing?"

"Dope, weed, grass, marijuana…" Joe stretched the last words so that it sounds like mare-ih-hwanna. Kevin rolled his eyes and shut the door.

"Why?"

"It reeelaxes me!" Joe shrugged. "You want a hit?" He held the joint up to Kevin. "It might help." Kevin reluctantly took the joint. He coughed. "First time?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, you?" Kevin sat down next to Joe.

"Nope." Joe shook his head and passed the joint back to Kevin who took another hit. "I'm sorry I raped you," Joe said once they were sufficiently stoned.

"Eh, it wasn't entirely your fault." Kevin shrugged.

"Yeeeeah, it was." Joe nodded.

"Well…I'm sorry I broke up with you."

"You were justified." Joe took the last hit from the joint and set the very tip down.

"God, you're hot when you're stoned," Kevin said, looking at Joe.

"Really?" Kevin nodded. Joe leaned over and grabbed Kevin's face in his hands, kissing him passionately.

"Dude, you taste like smoke…" Kevin said, breaking the kiss.

"Uh…duh!" Joe said, pulling Kevin's lips back to his. Both boys closed their eyes and Joe pushed Kevin down on to the wooden floor, pressing his body against his brother's. Kevin kissed Joe back, clawing at the younger boy's shirt as they made out. Joe sat up for a second and pulled his shirt off, making it easier for Kevin.

"God, you're so fit!" Kevin exclaimed.

"God, you're so not!" Joe mocked.

"Hey!" Kevin said, slightly offended.

"Don't freak out," Joe rolled his eyes. "I like my guys on the scrawny side."

"What, so you can push us around?" Kevin asked. Joe lowered his head next to Kevin and whispered in Kevin's ear.

"Exactly." His lips crashed against Kevin's and he sank into Kevin's body, sighing with happiness. Kevin ran his hands up and down Joe's wonderfully smooth, tan skin. "Come on, I want your shirt." Joe ordered. Kevin sat up sit up style and let Joe pull his shirt off. "God, I love how soft your stomach is!" Joe began to kiss Kevin's stomach and chest, caressing the skin with his lips.

Joe grabbed Kevin's wrists, gripping them strongly and passed them hard against the wooden floor above Kevin's head. Joe kissed Kevin passionately, his tongue exploring the inside of Kevin's mouth exuberantly as though it were new territory. Kevin responded to the kiss with passion and fervor, only intensified by the marijuana. Joe's grip on Kevin's wrists didn't loosen as he kissed his way down Kevin's neck, his lips resting on the center of the boys chest. Joe bit gently at the soft, cushiony skin. "Harder," Kevin moaned. "Bite harder." Joe smiled wickedly and obliged, sinking his teeth harder in to Kevin's soft, freckled skin. This time the bite broke the skin, allowing a few droplets of blood to surface. Kevin let out a small gasp, half pain, half pleasure, as Joe licked the blood from Kevin's chest and then kissed the injury. "That's a really good way to get AIDS," Kevin pointed out.

"You're not infected." Joe shrugged and covered Kevin's mouth with his own, pulling Kevin's lower lip between both of his, sucking at it gently for a few seconds. Kevin attempted to free his wrists from Joe's grasps, and after small struggle, succeeded. He grabbed Joe's shoulder blades and slowly, pressing his hands hard against Joe's skin, ran them down his brother's back. Pleasure coursed through Kevin's body at Kevin's touch, and as a result he kissed Kevin with all that much more passion. Once his hands had finished with Joe's back, he ran them over Kevin's chest and stomach, toned from working acrobatics with Nick. "I want to tie you up," Joe said abruptly, panting from the intensity of the make out.

"Yeah, alright." Kevin nodded vigorously, and Joe slid off of him and got to his feet. He lowered himself back to the floor and knelt next to Kevin, pulling the older boys arms up s that his hands were above his head. Joe then tied Kevin's wrists together with one leg of his bed between them, acting as a stake. After checking the tie to make sure that the knots were tight enough, Joe straddled Kevin, pulling his knees tight against Kevin's slim waist. "Geez, someone's excited," Kevin said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Joe shrugged. "Now shut up." He stuffed a bunched up washcloth in Kevin's mouth, for the most part silencing him. Kevin didn't even try to push the fabric from his mouth, and waited for Joe to take further action. Joe didn't disappoint and moved his head next to Kevin. "You're hot," he whispered seductively in to Kevin's ear before licking his brother's cheek slowly; sensually. Kevin let out a soft moan and shivered as Joe's tongue continued to run over his skin. "Shhhhh," Joe soothed, raising a finger to his own lips, smiling. He slid down Kevin's body so that he was sitting on Kevin's ankles. He gently unbuckled Kevin's belt and let both ends hang off to the side. He undid the button at the top of Kevin's frayed jeans and slowly unzipped them, pulling them down to Kevin's knees. "God, you have the weirdest underwear," Jack chuckled. "First electric blue, now tye dye? What is this?"

"Mmmm…" Kevin shrugged and smiled as much as was possible with a wash cloth in his mouth. Joe tugged down the strange boxer-briefs and lowered his head, sliding his lips around Kevin and shivering with delight. As Joe continued, he raised his hands and ran them over Kevin's chest, gently scratching at the soft skin. Kevin breathed heavily, elated by Joe's conquest, his bound wrists moving down so that they were pressed against the wooden bed leg. Kevin's eyes fluttered closed as Joe finished. The younger boy raised his head and looked at Kevin, who was slightly drowsy now. Joe pulled Kevin's boxer briefs and jeans back up and rested his body vertically on Kevin's, their warm skin pressing together. Joe trailed his index finger down Kevin's side and began to suck on Kevin's lower neck, running the fingers of his free hand through Kevin's messy hair. After leaving a fairly sizeable, circular mark on his brother's neck, Joe pulled the wash cloth from Kevin's mouth and kissed him ferociously. "Does this mean we're back together?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Only if you're sure that it's what you want." Joe shrugged.

"I want _you_," Kevin replied. Joe responded by brushing his lips softly against Kevin's.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the Readers: Valjean or Javert?**_

_**I'm Javert.  
**_


	19. Joe Versus Lack of Spray Cheese

Joe sat up, got off of Kevin and began to work on loosening the knots he had tied around Kevin's wrists. "God, these are really tight!" Joe stated.

"Your fault," Kevin pointed out.

"True." Joe smiled and finally got the tie that he'd used to bind Kevin loose. Kevin sat up and rubbed his wrists, which were slightly red and chafed. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Kevin shrugged. "I know you like being in total control, it's hot! And besides, it doesn't actually hurt all that badly, just stings a little."

"Well I hope that it was worth it, because I sure enjoyed it."

"Me too," Kevin smiled and pulled his shirt back over his head. Joe did the same.

"You want some more?" Joe asked, holding up a lighter and another joint. Kevin nodded yes.

"I guess I could use it, if you know what I mean." Kevin sighed and watched as Joe lit the joint and handed it to him. They sat there smoking it, feeling even more relaxed then before.

"Kevin? Joe? are you in there?" Their mom asked, knocking at the door.

"Oh shit," Joe said. He took one last hit off of the joint and snuffed it out, rolling it underneath the bed. "One second!" he called. He and Kevin tried to clear the smoke from the air and opened all of the windows. "Uh…ok," Joe said nervously. His mother opened the door.

"Ok, so we're having dinner in about- have you…been smoking…pot?" she asked horrified.

"Whoa! Drugs!" exclaimed Frankie, who had been standing behind his mother.

"Frankie, go downstairs and help your father with dinner," their mother said, not taking her eyes off of Kevin and Joe. Frankie obeyed. "Now tell me the truth," she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Uh…" Joe and Kevin looked nervously at each other.

"You boys are grounded until your father and I think about how to deal with this! I am appalled by this behavior! No dinner tonight boys," she said. "Stay in your room." She slammed the door and left angrily. Joe and Kevin looked at each other, a half grin on Joe's face.

"No dinner," Joe repeated, moving slowly towards Kevin. "Stay in your room," he stopped moving, smiled and slid his hand up Kevin's shirt, running it over Kevin's bare skin.

"We are going to be in so much trouble!" Kevin moaned as though he was totally oblivious to the fact that Joe's hand was under in his shirt.

"Relax," Joe said. "We're over 18, they can't do anything too horrible to us." Slowly, Joe pressed his hand against Kevin's chest and pushed him back on to his own bed. Kevin smiled slightly as Joe eased himself on top of Kevin, straddling him seductively. Kevin leaned his torso upwards as far as he could and waited as Joe closed the remaining space, locking Kevin in a deep, soft, romantic kiss, very unlike his previous aggression. Kevin responded to the kiss, sinking slowly down in to the bed as Joe lowered his body. As Joe kissed Kevin, he took Kevin's left hand in his right, lacing his fingers through Kevin's and holding his hand tight. The kiss was romantic, not sexual, and that was what Kevin liked best, granted there were times when downright aggression felt better, but there was nothing like the soft, gentle, tenderness of romantics. Joe put his left hand on the bed next to where Kevin's head lay on the pillow, and Kevin rested his right hand on the back of Joe's neck. Joe ran his tongue over Kevin's teeth, pushing on them slightly, begging entrance – Kevin obliged. He opened his mouth and let Joe slide his tongue inside, massaging it gently with his own. The hand that was draped around Joe's neck made its way to his face and Kevin stroked Joe's cheek gently, treating the smooth skin as though it were some sort of precious treasure.

"You know, you're an amazing kisser?" Kevin said, separating his lips from Joe's for just a minute and smiling. "You're good when you're being rough, but you're straight up amazing when you're romantic." Kevin brushed his lips back against Joe's and closed his eyes again, basking in the wonder of the kiss. Joe didn't let go of Kevin's hand, and he caressed the skin with his finger tips, making Kevin shiver with euphoria – Joe's touch was sheer bliss.

"You're so cute," Joe said chuckling as he felt Kevin's shiver. "The simplest things make you so happy." He kissed Kevin on the cheek and smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic, just having the one I love near me is enough," Kevin said, and then he pulled Joe closer to whisper: "And you're the one I love."

"Yeah, well we're in luck then because it just so happens that you're the one I love." Joe smiled.

"Oh really now?" Kevin asked, sitting up slightly. "That's convenient."

"It is, isn't it?" Joe moved his head close to Kevin's, but didn't kiss him. Kevin nodded, grinning ear to ear. "I'm so lucky to have you," Joe said.

"Is that so?" Kevin asked coyly.

"You know it." Kevin felt Joe's warm breath on his lips before they joined with Joe's in a soft, tender, but short kiss. "I'm never going to do anything that will make you want to leave me again," Joe whispered. "From now on this relationship is all about you baby."

"That's hardly what I call fair; it can be about you a little can't it?" Kevin let go Joe's hand and placed both of his hands around Joe's neck. Joe in turn rested his hands on Kevin's waist and scooted in to the older boys lap.

"Just a little," Joe said. "I don't want what happened the other night to happen again; I never meant to hurt you." Joe looked slightly sad.

"I know Joe," Kevin said. "I know."

"Thank you for taking me back," Joe smiled, but Kevin still saw a single tear roll down his cheek. _Fuck, _Joe thought. _Now I'm crying…he's going to think I'm a weak pansy ass…then again, I guess I am…_

"Oh Joe," Kevin giggled slightly and placed one of his hands on the back of Joe's head, wiping the solitary tear away with his thumb. "It's in the past, what's here right now is what's important." Kevin leaned in and kissed Joe passionately.

"I love it when you do that," Joe said, breaking the kiss.

"Then stop talking you dolt."

"Ohhhh, now look who's in charge!" Joe teased. Kevin shut him up by kissing him again, running his hands through Joe's hair and wrapping the strands around his fingers. Joe's hands stayed near Kevin's waist, moving up and down, practically massaging Kevin's side. Again, the boys sank back down in to the bed, Joe lying directly on top of Kevin. Joe broke the kiss and gently nuzzled Kevin's neck, kissing him gently just below the jaw line. Kevin smiled and kissed Joe's cheek, his lips lingering on his brother's skin for several seconds.

"Unnnrgh!" Kevin groaned and fell away from Joe.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked hurriedly. "Did I do something that you didn't like!"

"No, no, I'm just really, really hungry!"

"Oh! You totally have the munchies." Joe started to laugh at Kevin.

"I don't see how this is funny, but ok…"

"Relax!" Joe said, standing up and walking over to his dresser. "I wake up hungry in the middle of the night all of the time." Joe opened his sick drawer and threw Kevin a half empty box of Twinkies.

"Oh, thanks!" Kevin un-wrapped the one of the Twinkies and shoved it into his mouth.

"That's not all." Joe smiled and threw a bag of Cheet-o's onto the bed next to Kevin, followed by half a pound of beef jerky, Ritz crackers, a bag of pretzels, a box of fruit roll-ups, 3 snickers bars, a bag of banana chips and a can of spray cheese.

"How have I been shared a room with you for like 15 years and not known about this stash?" Kevin looked wide eyed at all of the food, clearly surprised.

"Simple," Joe shrugged. "I didn't want you to know about it because I didn't want to share my spray cheese with you."

"That's harsh," Kevin said. "But don't worry, your spray cheese is safe, that I can promise you."

"Good." Joe took the can of cheese and opened it, spraying it into his mouth

"That's not disgusting at all…" Kevin said sarcastically, taking a strip of beef jerky and tearing it apart. "Thanks for feeding me, by the way."

"Oh please, it was the least I could do." Joe smiled.

" I wulv woo." Kevin said, his mouth full of beef jerky.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"I love you," Kevin said, swallowing. Joe smiled and leaned in to kiss Kevin.

"No," Kevin pushed him away. "You just ate spray cheese!"

"If you truly love mw then you wouldn't care," Joe said, a grin on his face.

"Fine," Kevin sighed and kissed Joe. "I love you more then I hate spray cheese."

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: What state do you think will be next to allow gay marriage?**_


	20. Nick Versus Strip Yahtzee

"Joe," Kevin whispered in his brother's ear. They had fallen asleep together on Joe's bed, in their pajamas, their arms around each other. "Joe, wake up."

"What?" Joe asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hi," Kevin said, resisting the urge to giggle.

"You woke me up to say hi?" Joe asked, a sleepy smile on his face.

"And to kiss you," Kevin nodded.

"So kiss me already!" Joe smiled.

"Alright." Kevin leaned in and kissed Joe gently. "I sort of really love you," Kevin said.

"Well I sort of really love you too." Joe pulled Kevin back in to the kiss, placing one of his hands lightly on Kevin's chest. "You're kind of amazing."

"Oh baby, you have no idea!" Kevin flipped around so that Joe was underneath him. He bit gently on Joe's left ear lobe and smiled.

"Wow! Look whose taking charge now!" Joe exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was watching you sleeping and I just couldn't keep my hands…and lips…off of you!" Kevin grinned and licked Joe's lips. Joe responded by kissing Kevin again, and the boys spent the first hour of the morning rolling around on Joe's bed.

"Boys?" Their father asked sternly, knocking at their bedroom door. Kevin jumped away from Joe and dove in to his own bed.

"Come in," Joe called once he knew Kevin was safe. Their father did.

"Your mother and I have decided on proper punishment," he said, still stern. "Aside from career involved venues, you're both grounded for a month at least, and you will be subjected to room inspections at any time with or without warning."

"That's fair." Kevin nodded solemnly. Neither Kevin nor Joe really minded that they would be grounded; at least they'd be together.

"I just want you two to know how very disappointed I am in you both." Their father sighed and shook his head. "I'll see you boys later." Their father turned and left the room, leaving Joe and Kevin alone again.

"God, I can't believe that I'm 20 years old and I'm still getting grounded." Kevin sighed.

"Aww, baby!" Joe crossed the room and put his arm around Kevin, trying to comfort him. Kevin rested his head on Joe's shoulder. "At least you're stuck here with me." Joe kissed the top of Kevin's head.

"True," Kevin nodded slightly. "Did you know that Nick actually talked me in to taking you back?"

"Really?" Joe looked surprised. "He totally freaked at me about it!"

"Well, you did tell him that you had raped me; that may not have been terribly wise."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Joe agreed. "That kid never ceases to amaze me," he added, chuckling.

"He's one strange kid," Kevin nodded. Joe and Kevin stayed in their room, leaving only to shower separately, until 5:00, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Guys?" Nick said.

"Come on in," Kevin called.

"Hey, ok, so mom and dad went out until late, Frankie's staying the night at Luke's, and I'm supposed to make sure that you two don't leave the house." Nick paused to take a breath. "Miley and I are gonna play a game or something, do you guys wanna join?"

"Sure." Joe shrugged and looked at Kevin, who nodded. They followed Nick downstairs to where Miley was waiting. "We should play strip Yahtzee!" Joe exclaimed.

"Tambourine boy say what?" Miley was surprised.

"Strip Yahtzee," Joe repeated.

"How do you play strip Yahtzee?" Nick asked, confused.

"Well," Joe began to explain. "Anytime you have to 'x' out a box and get no points, you lose an item of clothing. Sometimes you have play more then one game to get a winner." Joe shrugged.

"Sounds like fun to me," Kevin said, nodding.

"Uh…" Nick looked at Miley hesitantly. "Miles?"

"It's fine with me," she said, shrugging. "You're the prude."

"I'm not a prude," Nick said defensively. "I'm religious, there's a difference you know!"

"Nicky, darling, calm down!" Miley put her arm around her boyfriend. "I'm kidding, ok? Let's play some strip Yahtzee!"

"Alright, yeah," Nick nodded. "That sounds like fun I guess." Joe got the game and met with everybody else in the basement so that no neighbors out for a walk would happen in on their little game. They established a rolling order and began the game. It was slow at first, as all of the spaces were available, but after four times around the circle, Joe got into a tight spot and was forced to remove his shirt.

"One down, one to go," Joe said, referring to his pants and wishing that he'd thrown on a sweatshirt or hat of some sort. Miley giggled a little. It was clear by the way that she blushed that she had never played strip anything in her life.

"YAHTZEE!" Nick yelled, rolling his 5th one on the third roll. "YESSSS!"

"Ohhh…" Joe cat called. "Ok, Nick got a Yahtzee, everyone has to give him one of their items of clothing.

"Since when?" Kevin asked. "You never said that was a rule before!"

"Well it is," Joe stated. "When someone gets a Yahtzee everyone else loses clothes, just deal with it, either strip or get lost."

"Fine." Kevin sighed and took off his sweatshirt. Miley removed her jean jacket, and Joe was left sitting in his underwear.

"That was fast," Joe said with a chuckle, knowing he was out of the game.

"I'll say," Miley said, clearly trying to avoid looking at Joe whatsoever. Nick, Kevin, and Miley continued to play intensely until all of the spots on everyone's game board (excluding Joe's) had been filled. Nick was sitting next to Miley, his shirt and belt lying on the floor beside him. Kevin had opted to loose his vest and then his pants and was sitting in his t-shirt with a bandana around his neck, trying to avoid revealing the large hickey on his neck. Miley however, who had won the game, was still wearing her t-shirt and denim skirt.

"Ok guys, start round two," Joe advised, winking at them. They all tore new sheets of Yahtzee paper and began to play again.

"OHHH! YAHTZEE!" Miley called out. "Nick, may I please have your pants?" she smiled and gestured to the only item of clothing that Nick was still wearing. He sighed and stood up to remove them, but stopped.

"I'm not sure I can do this," he said hesitantly. "Not with Miley here.

"Oh don't be a wimp!" Miley said. "Just do it, I want to see anyways."

"Ugh…fine." Nick turned bright red as he slid out of his black jeans. Kevin smiled and pulled the t-shirt off over his head so that he was sitting there with just his underwear and a bandana around his neck. Miley and Nick were both confused by this, but neither one said anything…at first.

"Wait, Kevin, are those bite marks on your chest?" Miley asked, astonished.

"Uh…" Kevin was caught off guard, in trying to hide the hickey he'd completely forgotten that Joe had broken skin. "Yeah?" he answered weakly.

"Frankie bit him," Joe said, stepping in and covering for his brother. "Kevin ate the last cookie."

"Ah," Miley said, nodding. Nick rolled eyes, knowing that wasn't true, and threw his pants to Miley.

"You are so out!" Joe catcalled as Nick sat back down wearing only his yellow and blacked striped boxer-briefs.

"You look like a freaking bumble bee," Miley laughed at her boyfriend.

"Oh shut up." Nick turned even more red. "Keep playing." The game continued, Miley versus Kevin. After a few more rolls, Miley was forced to take her shirt off. Nick smiled slightly, but tried to hide his excitement by crossing his legs. It was now Kevin's bandana against Miley's skirt…bum bum bum. Nick slid his arm around Miley as she shivered, and held her close to him as she and Kevin finished to the game.

"FUCK YES!" Kevin said, rolling five three's. "I WIN!" He pumped his fist in the air and stood up. "YAHT-ZEE!!!!!!!!!" he did a little dance in his bandana and bright orange boxer-briefs as Miley slid out of her skirt.

"Kevin, sit down, you look like an idiot," Joe said as everybody laughed at the oldest boy.

"I know," Kevin smiled. "But I won, I won, I won!" He continued to do his victory dance. Miley and Nick, growing quickly bored of Kevin, turned to each other and began to make out. Nick eased Miley back on the floor and lay down gently on top of her.

"Dude, look at him go!" Joe hooted, gesturing to Nick. "He's a little Romeo!"

"I'd say he's better then Romeo," Kevin said. "Leonardo DiCaprio wasn't that smooth."

"Nor was he the only Romeo," Joe pointed out.

"Oh whatever." Kevin laughed and he and Joe continued to watch as Nick, forgetting that he and his girlfriend had an audience, slid his hand into her bra.

"OI!" Joe called out. "Nick-o!" Nick snapped to attention, pulling his hand away from Miley and looked up, highly embarrassed.

"It's your job to make sure that we don't leave the house, it's our job to make sure that you don't get Miley pregnant," Kevin said, chuckling.

"Oh shut up," Nick said. "We were just fooling around, but if you can't handle it, we'll take it upstairs, come on." He stood up and offered Miley his hand. She took it and followed him to his bedroom, leaving Kevin and Joe surrounded by several pieces of clothing.

"All alone at last," Kevin said, turning to Joe. "But what to do?"

* * *

_**A/N question for the readers: What is your favorite song lyric from ANY song?**_


	21. Joe Versus Blindfold

"I can think of a thing or two." Joe grinned mischievously and pushed Kevin to the ground.

"Hey!" Kevin pretended to be offended. "That hurt!"

"Oh live with it." Joe rolled his eyes and sank to the ground next to Kevin.

"You mock my pain!" Kevin whined, quoting a movie that had always been a favorite of their mother and father.

"Life is pain baby," Joe said seductively, teasing Kevin by running his hand over his own chest.

"Knock it off," Kevin said, rolling his eyes and pretending that he wasn't turned on by Joe's actions.

"Shut up, you know you like it," Joe said, calling Kevin's bluff. He continued to run his hand down his stomach. When he reached the waist band of his under wear, Kevin grabbed Joe's wrist, stopping the motion and pulled Joe on top of him, almost kissing him. "Oh come on, don't pull me on top of you if you're not gonna follow through," Joe complained.

"Hey, you tease me I tease back," Kevin smirked and pushed Joe away. "That's just the way I work."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Joe straddled his brother, grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his side so that Kevin couldn't push him away.

"Ohhh, tough guy," Kevin said, half mocking Joe, half waiting for him to make his next move. Joe bent down and kissed Kevin forcefully, shoving his tongue immediately in to the boys mouth. Kevin fought Joe's grasp on his wrists and once free raised his left hand to the back of Joe's head, holding his brother's mouth to his. Joe's left hand rested on his floor and his right hand worked its way through Kevin's hair. Kevin's right hand, which had been lying at his side, made its way down Joe's body and rested on his muscular lower back. Joe ground his hips into Kevin's, forcing his bare skin against his brother's. Reaching around Kevin's body, Joe grabbed the first thing that his fingers touched, which happened to be Nick's 'Praise The Lord' belt. "Hey, this isn't auto erotica, no asphyxiation," Kevin said.

"Ok, no more CSI for you," Joe said.

"That was Law & Order, thank you very much," Kevin stated, grinning.

"Oh whatever, that's not what I'm using the belt for, dumbass."

"Does insulting me make you hard?" Kevin asked, chuckling.

"No," Joe shook his head. "It makes me your brother."

"You want to be reminded that you're my brother when we're going at it?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"Oh shut up," Joe put his lips on top of Kevin's to quiet him. "Here." Joe pulled away and handed the belt to Kevin.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Bondage Kevin, you take the belt and you bind my wrists," Joe said, holding his arms out in front of him to make the job easier for Kevin. "It's simple and it's kinky and it's hot."

"Oh, ok." Kevin laughed and looped the belt three times around Joe's wrists, fastening the belt buckle tightly so that Joe wouldn't be able to break free. Kevin then grabbed Joe by his tied wrists and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Now you're getting it!" Joe said happily, kissing Kevin again with fervor.

"I guess I'm just a quick learner." Kevin ran his right hand over Joe's chest and with his left hand, gripped Joe's bound wrists tightly. "A really fast learner." He flipped Joe underneath him and began to kiss brother's chest, nipping playfully as he did so. Joe giggled in pleasure. "Wait," Kevin stopped. "You giggle?"

"When you do that, I can't help it." Joe smiled. Kevin's hands jumped to his own throat and untied the bandana around his neck. His put the cloth to Joe's eyes and tied it. "What are you doing?"

"Blindfolding you so that you don't predict my next move," Kevin said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Once the blind fold was fastened, Kevin kissed Joe's stomach. Joe responded to the surprise of Kevin's lips on his skin by arching his back. "Whoa there pal," Kevin said, chuckling.

"You know you love it," Joe laughed.

"Stop saying that." Kevin grumbled. "It kills me when you're always right." Kevin put his lips back to Joe's skin, just above the boy's hips, licking the tan skin a little.

"That feels good," Joe sighed. "Go lower. If you want that is," he added quickly.

"As you wish." Kevin put his finger tips to the elastic waist band of Joe's white briefs and pulled them down, smiling.

Upstairs, Nick and Miley hadn't made it to the bedroom. Once they had gotten up the stairs, Nick, overwhelmed with passion, had pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her fiercely. Miley returned the kiss, resting her hands on his bare shoulders. His left hand rested on the curve in her waist and the palm of his right hand ran up her left side and slid into the cup of her bra. "You can take it off if you want," Miley whispered. "At this point I think it's only a hindrance."

"Ok." Nick nodded and worked his hands around to her back. He kissed her again while he worked to undo the clasp.

"Nick, it's not _that _hard," Miley said a couple of minutes later. "Here." She put her hands behind her back and on top of his, attempting to guide them around the clasp.

"No!" Nick objected. "I can do this!"

"Oh no you can't," Miley teased. "A lot of guys can't remove a bra on their first try; bras seem to really stump you men."

"Wait," Nick stepped away. "You've let other boys take your bra off?" he looked at her, slightly hurt.

"Of course not!" Miley cried. "My sister told me…and it's in like all of the movies and TV shows, I'm not a slut Nick."

"I know, I know…I'm sorry." Nick let Mile take his hands and guide them around her back. She let go of his hands once the clasp was undone to give him at least a shred of dignity. He pulled it off and threw it to the floor before pressing his body back against hers, kissing her passionately. Miley pushed Nick away slightly and jumped in to his arms, wrapping her lags around his waist. She was now taller then him and had to tip her head down to kiss him. He carried her a few feet to his room and shut the door. He kissed her up against the door for a few minutes, holding her under her thighs, before he carried her over to the bunk bed that he shared with Frankie. He tried to lift her on to his bunk, which was on top.

"Nick, I don't think it's such a good idea to make out on a top bunk," Miley pointed out. "Knowing us we'll probably fall."

"Fine." Nick smiled, picked her up bridal style and carried her across the hallway. He threw her down on his parent's bed and crawled on top of her.

"Oh, rebellious!" Miley mused. "I must say I didn't think you had it in you." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Nick kissed her back aggressively and moved his body so that they couldn't possible be any closer to each other. His hands ran up and down her torso as the kiss intensified.

"Your skin is sooooo soft," Nick said. Miley giggled and poked his stomach

"Well you're my muscle man." Miley ran her hand over his abdomen, feeling his muscles slowly. "My god, you are totally cut."

"Am I?" Nick asked, moving his head closer to Miley's.

"Yes, you are," she smiled sweetly.

"Oh is that so?" he asked, moving his lips still closer to hers. She nodded, but instead of kissing him, she began to tickle his sides. Nick's body contracted, trying to keep her hands away from his skin.

"What," Miley said, feigning innocence. "You don't like being tickled?"

"I prefer being kissed," Nick stated.

"That can be arranged." Miley worked around his contorted body, found his lips, and kissed them. Nick allowed his muscles to loosen and he lay back. Miley straddled Nick and leaned down, kissing his chest gently. "You ready for a home run?" she asked, her fingers playing with the waist band of his boxer-briefs.

"Only if you are," Nick nodded slowly. He loved her, that was all that mattered to him.

"I am." She smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Nick smiled and let Miley begin to pull off his boxer-briefs. "Wait," he stopped her. "We need protection, I don't know about you, but I don't want any little Miley's or Nick's running around quite yet."

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Miley sighed. "Do you have a condom?"

"No," Nick said pointedly. "I have a purity ring; guys who wear purity rings don't buy condoms."

"Oh…"

"Joe probably has some though."

"I thought that you said guys with purity rings don't by condoms," Miley reminded him.

"Joe's an exception; he never took the whole chastity thing too seriously."

"Oh, ok." Nick pulled his boxer-briefs up the rest of the way. "Hurry back baby," Miley giggled. Nick gave her a quick kiss and went off in search of contraception. Kevin and Joe weren't in their room, so he went back to the basement to try to find Joe. The door to the family room down there was wide open, so Nick walked in. Right away, he knew this was a big mistake. Kevin's head was between Joe's thighs, and Joe, blindfolded with his wrists tied, was moaning slightly. _Oh my god!_ Nick thought, turning around and rushing from the room. _That is disgusting! And with MY belt! Fuck! Now I get to go back up to Miley and pretend that everything's good, that'll be fun. _Nick sighed and headed back to his parents room, severely turned off by what he had just witnessed.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the Reader: I love 3:10 to Yuma - how about you?**_


	22. Nick Versus Bad Image, Erase! Erase!

"Nicky, hon, are you alright?" Miley looked worriedly at Nick. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm sorry," Nick said, sitting beside her on the bed. "I'm so sorry, I just can't do this, not now."

"Oh babe," Miley put her arm around Nick and rubbed his bicep soothingly. "Honey, its fine!"

"I really want to, just not today, definitely not today." Nick burrowed his face in her bare shoulders and began to cry softly. He was crying because he was so disturbed by what he had seen, but of course Miley had no way of knowing this.

"Nicky, that's fine! Don't cry!" She begged gently, rocking him back and forth.

"God," Nick sniffled, looking up at her with weepy eyes. "You're probably so embarrassed that you ever agreed to go out with me."

"Why would I ever be embarrassed about that? Half of the teenage girls in the world want you and I've got you, I love you!" She was shocked that he would ever suggest such a thing.

"Well I'm a wimp and I'm not like macho or anything…"

"Nick, I don't care about any of that!" Miley said, pushing him away and looking at him appalled. "I just care that you're you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You do?" Nick looked up at her, a smile breaking through his tears.

"Of course baby," Miley said, taking his hand. "Now shush, no tears, ok?" Nick nodded. "Good boy, now let's go find my bra and we can watch a movie or something."

"NO!" Nick cried, knowing that Joe and Kevin were in the basement.

"Or we can do something else…" Miley said, surprised by Nick's loud reaction.

"Ok." Nick smiled and nodded and smiled, walking out into the hallway. "Here," he handed her bra. "It's very nice by the way," he added, smiling.

"You're cute," she said, snapping the clasp in the back and smiling at Nick.

"Cute sounds like a puppy…" Nick said, not too sure he liked that label.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're adorable. I love that about you, the world loves that about you!" she slid her arm around his waist.

"You see that's when you know something's wrong," Nick said, removing her arm from his waist. "It's supposed to be my arm around you." He smiled and wrapped his arm around _her _waist.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked, feeling much better now.

"Of course." She gave him a little peck on the lips. "Come on, let's go get our clothes."

"NO!" Nick screamed again, his eyes wide with the fear of walking in on Joe and Kevin again.

"Excuse me?" Miley pulled away from Nick and put her hands on her hips, looking at him, confused. "I'm sorry, I know that you guys like me to see this, but I'm starting to get cold."

"No, no, it's not that," Nick said, it you're cold you can borrow some of my clothes." Nick put his arm around her in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Uh…why can't I go get _my _clothes?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Because…because Joe and Kevin are watching cinematic erotica," Nick said, smiling slightly because he was pleased with his lie.

"What?" Miley asked, even more confused then she had been already.

"Porn Miley, they're watching porn." Nick sighed.

"Ohhh," Miley's eyes widened with realization. "How do you know?"

"I went down to the basement to see if Joe had a condom…and they left the door open and everything and…and…" Nick couldn't finish.

"Oh, poor baby!" Miley pulled him in to a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see that, they're shitty brothers."

"Oh, you have no idea!" Nick sighed. "Come on, I'll let you borrow a shirt and some pants or something." Nick took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Nick…" Miley said, noticing his room for the first time, as they never spent any time in there because of Frankie, and earlier when they were inside they had been making out. "Why is there a poster of me on your wall?"

"That's actually Frankie's," Nick said, his ears turning pink despite the fact that he was telling the truth. "He has a little bit of a crush on you."

"Well that's flattering." Miley smiled. "My boyfriend's little brother has a poster of me."

"Well you know…I look at it too," Nick said, pulling his smallest t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants from his drawer while Nick put on a pair of jeans and a white wife beater. "I can't help it, you're just too pretty." He handed her the clothes.

"You're so sweet." Miley said, throwing the clothes on. They were a little big, but she didn't mind. "What do you think?" she asked, turning around and modeling his own clothing for him.

"They look way better on you then on me." Nick tugged at the hem of the shirt she was wearing and moved closer to her, kissing her.

"Um," Miley said, pulling away. "It's kind of awkward kissing you with a giant poster of me watching us…"

"Right, ok." Nick smiled and took her hand, leading her downstairs to the living room. "We can sit on the couch." He pulled her down on the couch next to him, putting the hand of his broken left arm on her knee and the other on her cheek, kissing her romantically. "I love you so much," he whispered, pulling away from the kiss happily.

"I love you too, now get back here." She kissed him again, running his hands through her curls.

"Nick, Miley, if you can tear yourselves away from each other for three seconds, here's your clothes," Joe said, tossing a pile of clothing at their feet.

"You are an ass!" Miley said, jumping up from the couch and slapping Joe, then Kevin. "How could you let your little brother see that?"

"YOU TOLD HER?!" Joe and Kevin cried at once.

"Yes," Nick said, not breaking the gaze with his brothers. "I told her that I walked in on you two watching PORN," he spoke very slowly.

"Oh, right, yeah." Kevin nodded, cottoning on and slapping Joe who was still confused. "We were watching PORN."

"Of course!" Joe said, realizing what was going on. "Porn, yeah, sorry about that Nick-o."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Miley said, looking angry.

"Oh, and we are," Kevin said, nodding and speaking rather unconvincingly. "We are very ashamed of ourselves, aren't we Joe?"

"Oh yes, so ashamed!" Joe agreed, nodding.

"Here's your belt Nick," Kevin said. "I almost forgot." He held the belt out to Nick.

"Not right now," Nick said, looking at the belt as though it were a poisonous snake.

"You love this thing," Kevin looked confused. "You wear it with like everything!"

"Yeah, well, you seem to love it too," Nick said, pushing Kevin's hand away.

"Oh my god…" Kevin said, realizing from the Nick was talking that he had seen what they had been doing in the basement.

"I was busy just now," Nick said, sinking in to the back of his couch and putting his arm possessively around Miley.

"Right, sorry, come on Joe." Kevin grabbed Joe's elbow and pulled him away. "Did you know he was down there?" Kevin whispered to his brother.

"Uh…no…you blindfolded me, dumbass!" Joe reminded Kevin.

"Oh yeah…you do know that we're now going to have to make this up to him, right?" Kevin asked, feeling bad for all the trauma they had caused their younger brother.

"So we'll buy him a pony," Joe said, rolling his eyes and taking Kevin's hand. "Shut up." Joe pressed his lips against Kevin's. "He's got his girl, he'll have forgotten all about it tomorrow, she makes him happy."

"The way you make me happy?" Kevin asked seductively, falling back on to his own bed and tilting his head up at Joe, a sultry look on his face.

* * *

_**A/N Question For the Readers: Do you like rain?  
**_

_**I got a twitter, hit me up if you're interested! Username is EmilyAnn24601.**_


	23. Kevin Versus Yawn

_**A/N Sorry that I didn't update last week, I had finals, packing and flying home. I got in last night and I'm still exhausted!**_

_**-Havah

* * *

**_

Joe pounced on Kevin, kissing him. "God, we've been doing this like all day!" Joe exclaimed, pulling away a second later.

"I know," Kevin nodded. "Maybe we should just go to bed, I'm kind of tired." He yawned, and Joe started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Your yawn," Joe said. "It's just so fucking cute!"

"I yawn like everybody else does," Kevin said, slightly confused.

"No you don't," Joe shook his head. "It's not cute when Nick yawns, it's actually kind of scary when Nick yawns."

"Ok, I'll give you that one," Kevin nodded.

"Thank you." Joe smiled. "But I still maintain that your yawn is cute."

"Did you smoke more pot?" Kevin asked, chuckling.

"No, shut up already!" Joe took a pillow and threw it at Kevin's head. "You have a cute yawn, and it's up to me to decide, you can't see it, so you can't say."

"Whatever, just put on your pajamas and get over here!" Kevin stripped down to his boxer briefs and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Joe smiled and pulled on his pajama pants. He went to the door to make sure that it was properly shut first, and then crawled up next to Kevin, snuggling in to his brother's warn body.

"I love you so much," Joe said, resting his head on Kevin's chest.

"I love your hair." Kevin rested his hand on Joe's head and ran his fingers through his brother's wavy hair, smiling.

"Just my hair?" Joe asked, pretending to be slightly offended.

"Eh," Kevin shrugged. "You have a nice ass too."

"Wow, I don't feel objectified at all," Joe remarked sarcastically. He turned around so that he was facing Kevin, their lips only centimeters apart.

"You're objectified by half of the world," Kevin pointed out, closing the space between him and Joe, kissing him gently.

"You're hot," Joe said, pulling away from Kevin.

"You think I'm hot?" Kevin said. "You should have seen yourself earlier, bound and blindfolded, 90% naked, that was damn hot." Kevin kissed Joe again.

"Woah there, you like that? I totally thought bondage was my call!"

"Could we just be romantic right now please?" Kevin asked, brushing his lips against Joe's and closing his eyes. The boys fell asleep after kissing for several more minutes; Joe cuddled in to Kevin's chest and closed his eyes. Joe sighed, he was happy with Kevin's arms around him – he felt safe, as though he could let down his tough guy guard and just be vulnerable, because Kevin would protect him – the security blanket that Joe had always been too tough to have. Kevin subconsciously pulled Joe closer to him, breathing softly into the younger boy's ear; he liked having Joe's back pressed against his front, it made him feel warm and comfortable as he slept.

"Nick, what's going on?" Nick opened his eyes to see his parents standing over him, looking at him skeptically. Nick's right arm was draped gently around Miley, and her head was resting on his shoulder as she slept.

"Nothing." Nick shrugged. "You said that Miley could come over," he reminded them.

"Why is she wearing your clothes?" his mother asked. "And why are hers on the floor…why are some of yours on the floor?"

"We were pouring some juice and there was a spill so we put them in the wash, and Kevin did the laundry and when he was done I guess he brought it up, I dunno, we were asleep already." Nick lied for the second time that night.

"Alright," his father said, not totally sure that he believed his son. However, he let it go because if Nick had done something to be ashamed of, he probably wouldn't have left the evidence all over the place. "Well why don't you wake your girlfriend up so that I can drive her home, ok? Her dad's probably starting to get worried."

"Hey, sweetie," Nick kissed Miley's cheek. "Wake up honey." He shook her gently with his decent hand.

"Huh?" Miley asked sleepily.

"We fell asleep babe, it's time for you to go home now."

"Oh." Miley smiled. "Are my clothes dry yet?" she said. Nick was relieved that she had heard what he had said to his father, it corroborated his story.

"Yeah, here." Nick picked the clothes up from the floor and handed them to her. "Mine not comfy enough for you?" he asked, chuckling.

"Your clothing is lovely, I just prefer mine." She kissed Nick, stood up and walked to the bathroom to change. Nick watched her walk away, a smile on his face.

"I wish you still looked at me that way," Nick's mother said to his dad.

"I do!" he protested, smiling and looking lovingly at his wife.

"Oh fine." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Jeez, mom, dad, get a room!" Nick cried.

"Hey," his dad said, looking down at him. "We just watched you kiss your girlfriend, live with it buddy." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Can I come with you to take Miley home?" Nick asked hopefully.

"I dunno, don't you think it's a little late?" his mother said.

"Mom, I'm almost 16 and she lives like three minutes away, I just want to be with her as much as possible!" Nick whined.

"Just let him tag along," his father said. "We don't want to be accused of denying little Romeo here of his Juliet."

"God, is everyone gonna compare me to Romeo?" Nick rolled his eyes. "That was a tragic story, and while mine hasn't ended yet, I hope it's happy."

"Alright, fine." His father nodded. "How about Marc Antony and Cleopatra?"

"Uh…" Nick said. "Cleopatra killed herself…"

"Tristan and Isolde?"

"Dead," Nick said.

"Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston?"

"Divorced," Nick said.

"Hamlet and Ophelia?"

"Crazy and dead," Nick chuckled. "What about you and mom? You're still together."

"You are a suck up," his mother said, ruffling her son's hair.

"I know, but it is true," Nick said smiling. "I mean the divorce rate is what, 50% these days? And you two are just trucking right along."

"Ok," Miley said, "I'm ready." Nick jumped to his feet when she entered the room the way that he always did. "You don't have to do that," Miley said, giggling slightly.

"Hey," his father said. "We raised him right."

"Yes, you did." Miley smiled sweetly at Nick. "He's a real gentleman." Nick moved next to her and tried to take her right hand with his left, but the cast made it difficult.

"Sorry," Nick said. "I haven't gotten used to this yet." He moved around her so that he could instead take her left hand with his right. Again, Miley giggled.

"Ok, well let's get going then," Nick's father said. Nick and Miley followed him to the car and he drove the few minutes to her house.

"Here, I'll walk you up," Nick said, getting out of the car and opening the door for Miley.

"You are so sweet," she said with a smile.

"Well, what can I say? It's what I know." Nick shrugged and walked Miley up to her front stoop. "Thanks for coming over, I had a good time, I always have a good time when I'm with you."

"Yeah?" Miley asked, the smile still lighting up her face. "Well that's good, because I always have a good time with you." She leaned upwards and brushed her lips against his in a short, but romantic kiss. "Goodnight hon." Nick watched as Miley opened the door and disappeared in to her house. He sighed with pleasure, and smiled as he walked back to his parent's car.

"She really is something," Nick said, climbing in to the passenger seat. "Isn't she?" he turned to his father.

"Yeah, she really is." Before driving off Nick's father ruffled his curls. "She's a keeper, that's for sure."

"Oh believe me, I know that." Nick looked out the window happily the whole ride home, already missing Miley.

* * *

_**A/N Question For the Readers: What are your thoughts on Wolverine?**_


	24. Nick Versus Panic

TWO WEEKS LATER

"You are so perfect!" Joe said, running his fingers over Kevin's skin as they lay in bed together, not wanting to start the morning yet.

"I'm not perfect!" Kevin argued, sighing.

"Shut up," Joe said softly. "You may have some flaws, yes, but those don't matter to me, I think you're perfect."

"You're too kind to me," Kevin smiled.

"You mean so much to me," Joe said. "I just want you to be happy you know."

"I have no idea why you don't the public see this side of you," Kevin said. "It's such a great side, I mean you're caring, you're sweet, you're romantic…why would you hide that?"

"That's your spot," Joe said. "You get the romantics, Nick's got the quiet sensitivity, if we're going to appeal to everybody then one of us has to be the bad boy."

"Eh, I guess so. You are pretty good at it."

"You know it," Joe smiled mischievously. "I'll bet you like it too."

"Of course I do," Kevin smiled. "Although there's no denying that I like this softer side of you."

"Admit it," Joe said. "You like me and almost everything that comes with it."

"That's true." Kevin said, pulling Joe's head towards his to kiss him. "I love you and most everything else about you." Kevin kissed him romantically and pulled away.

"Hey, that was nice," Joe said. "Get those lips back here." Kevin obliged, and they made out happily on Joe's bed, still in their pajamas.

"JOE! KEVIN! I'M COMING IN RIGHT NOW!" Nick cried. The two boys jumped apart and Kevin dove in to his own bed just as Nick was opening the door.

"Holy shit!" Joe said, taking one look at Nick and jumping to his feet. He ran towards his younger brother. Nick was crying uncontrollably. "Nick-o, what happened!"

"It's Miley," Nick sobbed. "She was…she was…abducted."

"What?" Kevin and Joe said together.

"Someone thought it would be a good idea to hold her ransom or-or something!" Nick cried.

"Nick, breathe." Kevin walked over to where his two brothers were standing and put his arm around Nick's shoulder. "Speak clearly, what happened?"

"I just got a call from Miley's dad, Miley's gone and there were signs of a struggle in her bedroom, but there wasn't a note of any sort. She would have told me if she was going anywhere! She probably would have even come here!"

"He called the police, right?" Joe asked.

"Of course," Nick wailed. "The police aren't good enough, what if they try to do something to her? What if they hurt her?"

"Come here," Kevin pulled Nick in to a hug and walked him over to his bed where he gently pushed Nick in to a sitting position. "It's gonna be ok, she'll be fine, I promise."

"What if it's not? What if they rape her or something?"

"They're not gonna rape her," Joe said, rubbing Nick's back. "The police around here are good, busy, but good."

"Too busy to help her effectively?" Nick asked, panicking.

"No, no, of course not," Kevin said, kicking Joe for saying that. "They'll find her."

"I love her so much," Nick said, still crying. "I don't think I could handle if anything bad happened to her." Nick put his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"I know Nick-o, I know, just breathe kiddo, she's going to be ok, I swear!"

"You can't be sure," Nick shot back. "There's no way to know for sure…a whole number of things could happen to her! I don't want anyone touching her, she's mine, I'm supposed to protect her…I should have protected her!"

"Whoa, Nick," Joe said. "She was kidnapped in her bedroom, there's nothing you could have done to help her! Don't beat yourself up over it, it's not your fault."

"I know…" Nick continued to cry. "I just…I don't think I can live with this, not knowing if she's ok, it's killing me."

"Lie down," Kevin said, getting up from the bed and motioning for Joe to do the same. "I know its morning, but try to sleep, the longer you're asleep the sooner this is over." Nick nodded and lay down; Kevin brushed Nick's hair from his face and pulled the blankets up over Nick's shivering body. Joe pulled a t-shirt on and went downstairs to get some food while Kevin stayed with Nick until he fell asleep, then he too went downstairs. Nick shot awake when he heard his phone ring only minutes later. He answered it right away.

"Miley?" he asked, knowing that she was the only person with that ring tone.

"I don't have a lot of time," she whispered hurriedly. "I'm at 1225 SW 52nd street, please help me!" it was clear to Nick that she'd been crying.

"Miley, sweetheart, are you alright?" Nick asked worriedly. "Who has you?"

"Some stalker, they don't want money, just hurry, ok? I really want to get out of here, I'm scared." She was agitated, and Nick was freaked out all the more.

"Are they hurting you?" he asked.

"Not yet, I don't think they're horribly good at this," she said. "Oh shit, oh no, Nick-" The call was disconnected, and Nick leapt to his feet. He ran from his back door to the Stewart' house, because he knew that there were cops there. He spilled the address and news of the call to the first police officer that he saw.

"Kid," the cop said. "I don't know what you think you heard, but we're pursuing a lead; if it yields nothing then we'll look in to this, thanks for the tip."

"Wait," Nick said. "I'm not lying here, why would I make this up? I'm the victim's boyfriend, I love her! I don't want anything to happen to her, listen to me!"

"Like I said, we have a lead that we're following, if nothing comes of it, and then we'll look in to this address." The cop was beginning to get on Nick's nerves.

"Sir," Nick asked. "With all due respect, are you married?"

"No, but I don't see what that has to do with anything," the police man answered.

"I would like to talk to someone who is married, if you were in love with someone, you'd want to do anything to keep them safe, and right now, that's the boat that I'm in. I want to talk to a police man who knows what I'm going through." Nick stared at the cop.

"Kid, go home, you're fucking with our crime scene." The cop grabbed Nick by the shoulder and pulled him towards the door.

"Sir, please, this is the love of my life, just find her, she means the world to me." Nick begged as he exited. "Please."

"It's my job to make sure this girl's ok, don't worry." Nick threw the man a nasty look.

"Thanks for all of the help." He began to walk away. _This can't be how it goes, there has to be something else that I can do! I could phone in an anonymous tip, but that would probably just get the same response. For the love of god, what does a guy have to do these days to protect someone he loves? _Nick began to cry again, Miley's scared voice playing over and over again in his head. It was all he could do to keep from collapsing on the side walk. He was afraid of what was going to happen to her, and as much as he didn't want to think about it, his mind wouldn't go anywhere else.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the Readers: What do you guys think of a Camp Rock II?**_


	25. Joe Versus Sex Appeal

"Joe? Kevin?" Nick ran up to their room out of breath. "Guys, I need you right now." He opened the door. Only Joe was in the room, Kevin was still downstairs munching on a toaster waffle, his breakfast, despite the noon hour.

"Nick? God I came up here to check on you and you'd just lit out, are you alright? You look frantic." Joe moved next to Nick and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Miley…she called me and told me where she was and then I was talking to her and the phone got taken away or something, the call was disconnected, so…I wrote down the address and took it to the police, and they just laughed at me!" Nick sobbed.

"Joe, Nick," Kevin walked in to the room and nodded. "God, you're still hysterical," Kevin said to Nick as he put the last bits of his waffle in to his mouth.

"Nick-o here got a call from Miley and she gave him an address before they got disconnected," Joe brought Kevin up to speed.

"Did you go to the police?" Kevin asked Nick, his mouth full.

"Of course!" Nick said. "Do you think I'm stupid? They just laughed at me like I was hearing things! It was horrible."

"Ok, so what do you want to do with the information?" Kevin asked.

"I want to go rescue her!" Nick stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And you're both going to help me, I can't do it alone."

"I'm sorry," Joe said. "That's not going to happen."

"That's crazy!" Kevin said, siding with Joe. "You just have to wait until the police get their act together and find her."

"NO!" Nick yelled. "Kevin! Joe! I love her! I love her so much and if anything happens to her I'm going to die, you have to help me save her! I need you guys, come on!"

"Nick, you might get hurt, it's not safe to just go running around to criminals lairs." Joe pointed out, looking seriously at Nick.

"Joe, imagine that someone's trying to hurt Kevin, someone just steals him away in the middle of the night and the police aren't doing anything. Wouldn't you want to do anything you can to save him? To make sure that he wasn't hurt?" Nick looked pleadingly at his brother.

"I would." Joe nodded slowly. "I would do anything to keep Kevin safe." Joe put his arm around his older brother. "I think he has a point Kev, if that happened to you I would be out of here and looking for you in a second."

"No," Kevin shook his head. "It's not safe, it's really not safe."

"Kevin," Nick said. "What if it was Joe? What if you could save him? I would help you in a second, come on! Don't make me tell mom and dad about you and Joe," he threatened. "Because if you don't want to help me, I will!"

"Nick, you're being irrational," Kevin said.

"Love isn't supposed to be rational!" Nick said. "I'm begging you, help me save her!"

"Kevin, you're being an idiot," Joe said, looking deeply in to Kevin's eyes. "Our little brother is asking for our help, and we're going to give it to him, ok?" Joe looked intently at Kevin.

"Fine." Kevin nodded after a moment. "But you both have to promise me to be careful."

"We will be," Nick said, nodding. "Now come on! I don't think I can hold on any longer."

"Wait a second," Kevin said, going over to his dresser and rifling around in it. His brother's saw him slide something in to his pocket and a second later he was ready to go. "Rule number one," Kevin said as he drove to the address Nick had given him. "We stay together. Rule number two, we stay quiet. Rule number three, we see anything we don't think we can handle we all leave together."

"Fine," Nick said, nervously tapping his fingers on the back window sill of the car. "Whatever. Rule number four, do whatever you can to help Miley." Nick added to Kevin's list.

"That's fair," Joe nodded.

"Alright." Kevin agreed, nodding hesitantly. "I guess that's kind of the point, isn't it?" The boys remained quiet for the rest of trip, and parked the car in front of the house next door to the one they were going to. "Remember what I said," Kevin turned the car off and got out. "Be quiet and be careful." He put his right hand in to his jacket pocket and didn't take it out. The peaked into one of the window's of the house and saw three rather large men occupied with a television and beer.

"They're more then capable of hurting her," Nick whispered worriedly to Kevin and Joe.

"Yeah, well let's go and get her out." Kevin patted Nick on the back and began walking towards the back of the house. "Joe, what are you doing?" Kevin asked as he watched Joe pull his shirt over his head and throw it defiantly to the ground.

"This is a dangerous situation." Joe stated. "If there's danger, then there has to be sex appeal, tada!"

"You're crazy," Kevin said, chuckling and trying not to look at Joe's exceptional body. He led them around to a sliding glass door.

"I know." Joe shrugged and followed Kevin. Kevin opened the door carefully and ushered Joe and Nick inside before entering himself. They walked quietly through the kitchen, looking for an entrance to the basement. It was a fairly large house, and they were having a bit of difficulty finding the right door. They were in a cavernous hallway spread out with Nick several feet ahead of Joe and Kevin before anything happened. Joe felt two large hands close around both of his arms, just above his elbows.

"Don't move," a voice said behind the brothers, and they all turned around, except for Joe, who didn't have to; he knew what was happening to him. "Or I will be forced to hurt him," the man holding Joe said threateningly.

"Oh hell no!" Joe said. He wasn't about to let himself get in the way of Nick's rescue mission. He wound his leg around the leg of his attacker, flipping him away and right into Kevin, who pulled a 6 inch switch blade from his pocket and held it to man's chest while he wrapped his other arm around the man's throat, strangling him only until he was unconscious, and once he was, Kevin let him fall to the ground.

"Good work," Kevin said to Joe. "You ok?" he asked his brother.

"I'm fine, yeah." Joe nodded and gave Kevin a little high five. "But they may know that we're here now," he said.

"Oh, they definitely know we're here," Kevin said shakily a few seconds later. "Nick's gone and he wouldn't have left on his own, he's smarter then that."

"Shit," Joe said, sighing heavily. "Well let's hurry up before we end up in the same place."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Kevin whispered under his breath as they began looking around the house much more quickly then they had been.

"You bastard!" Nick said as the man holding him removed his hand from his mouth. He had been carried into a room where Miley was sitting in a chair, her hands tied behind her with rope. A strip of fabric had been tied through her mouth, acting as a gag. "It's ok sweetie," Nick said looking at her. "I'm here now."

"You're in no better condition then she is," one of the two men in the room said.

"We uh…we don't have anything to tie him up with," the other man pointed out.

"Oh yes we do," the first man said. He took out a gun and pointed it at Nick. "Take your shirt off kid. Once you've done that, rip it in to two strips, as long as you can."

"You're sick," Nick said, pulling the shirt off over his head. He did as the man said and tore the shirt in to two fairly uneven strips. "You are a sick fuck." He shook his head in disgust, his eyes narrowed angrily. He didn't struggle as the two men grabbed him and lifted him into a chair, his back to Miley's, and tied his wrists behind him with one of the strips from his t-shirt. The man took the other strip and ran it through his mouth so that Nick couldn't cry out for his brother's help. Nick grabbed Miley's hand with his and squeezed it tightly, hoping to alleviate her of at least some of her fear.

"Let's go get the other two," one of the men said. "Those monsters already took Jeff out." The two men left, locking the door behind him. Nick could hear Miley crying, and it was killing him. He stroked her hands with his fingertips, but it wasn't enough, she was terrified. He let go of her hands and searched blindly for the knots tying her wrists. A minute later her found the knots and began to work at them. It was difficult, as he couldn't see them and they were tied tightly, but after several minutes, he got them undone. She pulled the gag from her mouth and threw the chair away, pulling the cloth from his mouth.

"Oh honey, I didn't think that you'd come yourself!" Miley kissed him passionately once before going to work on the strip of cloth tying his wrists.

"I went to the police, but they laughed at me so I came to help you myself. I love you, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Nick paused for a second to take a breath. "Did they touch you or hurt you in any way?" he asked.

"No," Miley shook her head, still crying, and pulled the cloth off of his wrists, freeing him completely. He stood and helped her to her feet.

"Thank god," he said, pulling her close to him. "I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here, come on. Joe and Kevin are upstairs somewhere. I'll get you out and then come back for them." Nick tried to walk, but Miley didn't move. "Come here hon." Nick kicked the door several times until it fell open, then picked up his shaking girlfriend and carried her quietly up the stairs. "You're gonna be just fine."

"I know," Miley said. "I'm with you.

* * *

_**A/N Question for the readers: Anyone here watch NCIS?**_


	26. Miley Versus Rude Awakening

"God, I hope Joe and Kevin are ok," Nick whispered to Miley as they worked their way through the house to find an exit.

"You can put me down now," Miley said after her shaking had calmed. She was still crying softly, but it wasn't as bad. Nick obliged, but held her hand tightly as though he was afraid that she would slip away if he let go. They moved quickly and quietly around the house on their way to the sliding glass door that they had come in through. Nick and Miley had almost reached the door when Nick saw Joe and Kevin. They were standing in an alcove in the hallway, making out like there was no tomorrow. Kevin's hands were running over Joe's bare chest, and Joe's hands were clinging to the back of Kevin's leather jacket. Nick tried to stand in front of Miley, to shield her from the view of his brothers, but it was useless, she had already seen.

"Joe! Kevin!" Nick said sharply. The boys separated. "How could you be doing this? Miley and I were in trouble, and you're making out?" Nick was outraged.

"I'm sorry," Joe said, a small smirk on his face.

"God Nick, I swear I didn't mean to, I couldn't help it! Joe looked so…so…and the erotica of the situation, I'm sorry. How did you-" He started to ask how Nick had gotten himself and Miley free, but Nick cut him off.

"There's not time for that, we'll talk about it later, let's just get Miley out of here, she's terrified and she's freezing." Nick put his arm around Miley, trying to keep her warm, but without a shirt, he wasn't too warm himself.

"Here." Kevin took off his jacket and put it around Miley's shoulders. Nick pulled it tighter around her as they started to walk.

"Were you and Joe just…oh my god!" Miley was shocked.

"Miles, honey, there's something that I haven't been telling you," Nick said as he helped Miley into the back seat Kevin's car. Kevin drove off as quickly as he could. "Joe and Kevin are sort of…um…involved. Don't freak it out, it won't help anything," Nick said, pulling her head on to his shoulder and stroking her matted hair. "They're in love, like we are." He kissed the top of her head.

"Alright…" Miley said shakily. Knowing that she was now safe, she had stopped crying.

"Honey, you know I love you, right?" Nick whispered in her ear so that his brother's wouldn't hear him being mushy. "You mean the world to me."

"Thank you so much for saving my life," she said. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"You know I wouldn't have let anything happen to you, I'm never going to let anyone touch you again. If I have to sit outside of your room with a BB gun every night, that's what I'll do."

"I don't think that's necessary," she said, letting out the first smile she had in awhile. "But the offer shows me that you care."

"Kevin, I didn't know you had a blade," Joe said. "Especially not one that big, where'd it come from?" Kevin turned towards their house.

"A friend gave it to me, she thought I might need it, something about rabid fangirls."

"Wait, is this a girlfriend?" Joe asked.

"NO!" Kevin yelled, making the three passengers in the car jump. "I love _you_, no one else! I got the knife from Elyce, that crazy chick I hang out with sometimes who doesn't like guys or girls, don't worry, I'm not cheating on you."

"Oh." Joe was slightly ashamed that he had been so quick to accuse. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Kevin said, hitting the steering wheel slightly.

"No, it's not…I'm just a little agitated right now…"

"Well you had a gun in your face," Kevin pointed out. "I would be agitated too."

"Wait, what?" Nick asked from the back seat.

"We uh…we were looking for you guys," Kevin started. "And we got cornered by two fairly hefty guys, and one of them pulled a gun on Joe. I pulled my knife and threatened to stab his brother. I really thought the guy was going to shoot Joe, but Joe kind of stared him down and managed to grab the gun away, it was brave."

"What happened to the other two guys?"

"We put them in a closet and pushed like 30 million things up against it, they're locked in there pretty good." Joe said, grinning slightly from the front seat. The boys drove to Miley's house and let her run to her family. They filled the police in on everything, and ID'd the men that were arrested at the house. After they were checked over by a paramedic, they were released back to their family.

"Do you think pop stars aren't worth all of the attention that they get? Well, think again! Boy band members Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas are responsible for the arrests three brothers who stalked and kidnapped Miley Stewart – recently discovered to be the REAL Hannah Montana. The three boys staged a rescue mission after the police scoffed at a tip from Nick. Though all three boys and Ms. Stewart/Montana refuse to give interviews, it is clear right now that the Jonas Brothers are local, if not national, heroes." Mr. Jonas turned the news off. The entire family had been watching it, and Miley was being welcomed home.

"I'm proud of you boys," their mother said. "Even though you disobeyed your grounding and risked your lives…"

"Mom, Nick made us! You should have seen his face," Kevin said. "He looked so pathetic and heartbroken! Joe and I were powerless against him!"

"I'm not mad," their mother admitted. "I'm just glad that you're all safe."

"Mom," Joe said with a yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to bed," he said, stretching his arms wide. "I'm pretty beat."

"Me too," Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Me three," Nick added. The younger boy didn't need to yawn, everyone could tell that he was fatigued.

"Goodnight boys," their father said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Night," the three boys said together.

"Sleep well," their mother advised, kissing them each on the forehead before letting them go upstairs. Nick went to his room, put on his pajamas, and collapsed in a tired heap on his bed, while and Kevin departed to their room.

"Sleep with me tonight," Kevin said, almost commanding Joe.

"Of course," Joe nodded and turned the lock on their door. The boys crawled into Kevin's bed and lay facing each other.

"I was so scared," Kevin whispered. "When that gun was pointed at you I was terrified, all I could think about was how much I love you and how I didn't think I said it enough."

"You say it every day," Joe said, rubbing Kevin's back gently. "Multiple times every day."

"But now it doesn't seem like it was enough," Kevin remarked. "I really thought that I was going to lose you today, and I'm just not ready for that." Kevin tightened his grip around Joe.

"Kevin, relax," Joe said. "I'm here, I'm fine, nothing's going to happen to us now, and we're safe."

"I know," Kevin said. "But this afternoon really brought some things in to perspective." Kevin sighed. "I love you so much more then I ever thought was possible."

"Because I'm your brother?" Joe asked.

"No, not just that. I didn't think it was possible to love anyone this much." Kevin kissed Joe softly. "I would do absolutely anything for you Joe, anything."

"I know," Joe whispered. "Because I feel the exact same way. At first I just liked the way you looked, but then it evolved in to so much more." Joe brushed his lips against Kevin's cheek, just below his ear. Then he whispered to Kevin. "You mean everything to me."

* * *

_**A/N Question For the Readers - Do we have any fans of Oli Sykes in the house? Even better - any fans of Skyescest?**_


	27. Kevin Versus Preparation

Nick was awoken around 12:30 to hear his phone ringing. "Hello?" he pulled it off of his nightstand and answered sleepily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep," Miley said.

"No, no," Nick sat up and turned his light on. "I'm up now, what's on your mind?"

"Is there any way that you could maybe come over?" she asked. "I can't sleep and I miss you…"

"Yeah, of course." Nick jumped out of bed. "I'll be right over." He began to swap his pajamas for jeans and a t-shirt. "Where do you want me to go?"

"I'll meet you at the front door, I don't want you getting hurt again." Nick almost fell over trying to pull his shirt on over his cast, and tip toed out of his house. He arrived at Miley's a few minutes later, and before he was able to knock, she opened the door. "Shhh," she said, putting her finger to his lips before he could say anything. She took his hand and led him up to her room. "Ok, now you can talk," she said once the door was shut.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, gazing at his girlfriend, who looked fairly distressed. He put both of his arms around her waist, being careful not to hurt her with his cast.

"Yeah, I'm just scared, I can't sleep, but I already told you that, and I don't know what I'm worried about, it's just…you know, everything that happened…" Miley began to cry softly again.

"Oh, honey," Nick whispered. "Shhh, shhh!" Nick pulled her closer in to him so that her head rested between his neck and shoulder. With his right hand, he rubbed her back. "It's alright, I'm here, no one's going to touch you, I won't let them."

"I know," Miley nodded into his shoulder. "That's why I called you, I'm so sorry that I pulled you away from your family…"

"Its fine honey, don't worry! They're all asleep anyways." Nick kissed her on the forehead. Miley raised her head and kissed him on the lips gently. "What was that?" Nick asked.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to kiss you?" Miley asked. Nick shrugged. "Well, even if there does, I have one. You snuck out of your house to come and see me; to make sure that I was alright, I think that merits a kiss, now come on." Miley took his hand and lead him over to the bed. She sat down, pulling him next to her, and kissed him softly. "I love you Nick."

"I love you too," Nick said, slightly surprised. Miley responded by pressing her lips to his yet again kissing him passionately. Nick closed his eyes and pulled her on to his lap, trying not to hit her with his cast. Her fingers ran through his hair as she deepened the kiss. He slowly sank down on to the bed, taking her down with him so that she lay on top of him. Nick was a gentleman, he kept his hands on the outside of her clothing, and didn't move unless he thought that she wanted him too; she was delicate right now, and he knew this. After about an hour of kissing, she pulled away.

"I'm tired." She lay down on the bed, and Nick put his arm around her. Miley rested her head on his chest, and he ran his fingers over the skin on arm that was left exposed by her tank top.

"Sleep," Nick said, squeezing her tight. "Go right on ahead. I'll protect you from any monsters that might try to grab you in the night."

"Will you now?" she asked sleepily

"Would you like me to check the closet?" he asked jokingly.

"You're sweet." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shut up, you need some sleep." Nick kissed her on the top of her forehead. "You've had a very, very long day."

"It would have been longer if it weren't for you." She smiled at him. "You really are incredible."

"Thank you," Nick tinged slightly pink. "Now shh! Go to sleep, you need your rest." Miley nodded, and within a few minutes, fell asleep.

Nick drifted off to sleep for the second time that night, his arms draped protectively around his sleeping girlfriend. Less then a mile away, his two older brothers were the same way. Joe lay on his side facing the middle of the room, his back to Kevin's front. Kevin's right arm was hanging over Joe's waist, a subconscious attempt to shield him from any potential harm. The boy's breathing was in sync, Kevin's arm moving ever so slightly as Joe's chest rose and fell. The contrast was stunning. There was Nick and Miley, the heterosexual, perfect, celebrity couple, so in love that sex wasn't even a variable in their relationship. Everybody knew about them; everybody followed the almost flawless relationship between the sexy, solo female pop star and the reserved, cute, sensitive guitarist/singer of a popular boy band. Then there was Kevin and Joe, the homosexual, incestuous couple, so flawed that no one could know about it; two boys in a relationship driven mostly by love, but partially by lust. Nobody knew about them, no one ever could, for if they did, Joe and Kevin's lives would be ruined. They were leading a dangerous life, away from the spotlight that Nick and Miley were in; a life that after sometime would become quite difficult for them.

Joe awoke around 3:00 in the morning, no longer tired. He rolled over and looked at Kevin, the beginnings of a loving smile on his face. He kissed his brother softly on the forehead and lifted Kevin's arm slowly off of his body to avoid waking the sleeping boy. Joe stood up, leaving the light off, and pulled a sweatshirt over his head to cover his bare chest. Quietly, Joe hoisted himself onto the desk and sat atop it, looking out the window and taking in the dark stillness of the morning. "Are you ok?" A sleepy voice asked several minutes later. Joe whirled around, surprised that he was no longer the only person awake.

"Yeah, of course." Joe nodded.

"Come back to bed?" Kevin asked, his voice quiet.

"Why?" Joe asked. "I'm not tired."

"I want to hold you!"

"Well that's more then good enough for me." Joe smiled and hopped down from the desk he had been sitting on.

"And none of this sweatshirt business," Kevin rolled his sleepy eyes. "I want to touch you, not some crap ass fabric."

"K." Joe slid out of the sweatshirt and climbed back in to bed next to Kevin. Kevin's arms immediately encircled Joe's torso, pulling him as close as possible. Joe snuggled in to Kevin's warm body, resting his head on the pillow just in front of his older brother's. "You're so cute when you're drowsy," Joe said, smiling.

"Shh," Kevin closed his eyes again. "Don't talk, just stay close to me, that's all I want right now." Joe obliged and raised his left hand to stroke Kevin's curls as the older boy fell in to what Joe assumed was sleep part two, but was in face just a happy silence, with his arms around the boy he loved. Joe watched the peaceful smile on Kevin's lips, he felt the warm breath that escaped from those lips, on his face.

"I love you," Joe whispered, barely audible, so as not to disturb Kevin's rest. The boys lay there together in a tranquil silence for almost two hours, just holding each other.

"Joe," Kevin whispered softly, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yeah?" Joe responded, raising en eyebrow unseen by Kevin's still closed eyes.

"I'm ready, I want to take this – us – to the next level; for real this time."

* * *

_**A/N Question for the Readers - who has seen Were the World Mine? anyone?**_


	28. Joe Versus Paradise

_**A/N I am so, so sorry guys...I thought that I had updated because it's been a long week, and then, after I moved to my dad's house, leaving all of my writing files at my mom's for three days, I was informed that I hadn't. This was the soonest I could update and I'm so, so sorry.**_

_**-Havah

* * *

**_

"What?" Joe sat up, shocked at what Kevin was saying.

"I love you," Kevin said, sitting up next to Joe. "I love you and I want you in every way possible."

"Right now?" Joe asked.

"Now, later, whenever you like," Kevin shrugged.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Joe asked, clearly concerned.

"Last time was different. I was pressured," Kevin reminded Joe. "This time I'm asking for it."

"No Kevin." Joe shook his head. "I'm not hurting you again."

"You won't!" Kevin took Joe's hands and looked at him. "I want this Joe, I really do!"

"I'm sorry!" Joe shook his head. "I really am, but I'm not going to risk it again, I got out of control last time…"

"Do you want to? I mean, say there was no last time, would you want me?" Kevin looked at Joe, and intensity in his eyes.

"Well yeah…" Joe began hesitantly. "But-"

"But nothing," Kevin said, putting a finger to Joe's lips. "I want you, I _love _you, and you want me, so why not Joe? I don't want you to feel pressured, but if you want this and I want it, then why not?" Joe couldn't think of a reason why not. He responded by pressing his lips aggressively to Kevin's, accidentally knocking Kevin's head in to the wall.

"Oh shit!" Joe muttered. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Joe," Kevin massaged the back of his head gently for a few seconds. "It was just an accident, don't worry about it."

"So is it ok if I keep kissing you?" Joe asked hesitantly, as though he might hurt Kevin just by touching him.

"Of course!" Kevin took his hand away from his head and pulled Joe's lips to his, resting his hand firmly on the back of Joe's neck. Joe placed both of his hands on Kevin's chest and bent his elbows so that he could keep his hands on Kevin's skin and kiss him simultaneously. Kevin deepened the kiss by shoving his tongue between Joe's lips. He ran his fingers through Joe's already messy hair.

"We can do this, can't we." Joe stated, pulling away from Kevin and looking at him with admiration.

"Yeah," Kevin smiled and nodded. "We can."

"Let's go for it." Joe smiled and got up, returning a second later with a box of condoms.

Kevin and Joe lay together in Kevin's bed, the sheet pulled up just above their waists. Joe's arm was draped over Kevin's sweaty shoulders. Both boys were out of breath and both boys were smiling. "What was nice," Kevin said with a sigh. He was glad that Joe had been gentle.

"Thank you, Kevin," Joe said, kissing his brother's shoulder.

"Thank _you_," Kevin looked at Joe. Every source that he'd heard of had been correct; sex really was better when you were ready for it. Joe didn't speak, but put one hand on Kevin's cheek and brushed his lips against Kevin's. "Mmmm," Kevin let out a soft moan as Joe pulled away.

"What? You want more?" Joe asked, slightly cocky.

"Duh!" Kevin smiled and pulled Joe's lips back to his, kissing him tenderly.

"You're a good kisser," Joe said after several minutes.

"Not as good as you are," Kevin countered, licking Joe's lips slightly.

"Eh," Joe shrugged. "That's probably true." He smiled smugly and kissed Kevin again. "I want to go for a run, come with me?"

"Joe," Kevin said softly. "I don't go for runs, you know that."

"Fine." Joe shrugged. "I'll go by myself." He started to get out of bed, but Kevin grabbed his hand. "What?"

"After yesterday I don't want you going out alone." Kevin sighed. "Please, just stay here with me."

"Kevin, I'm 18 years old, no one's going to get me, I can handle going for a run by myself."

"Maybe tomorrow," Kevin whined. "But yesterday you almost got shot, I just want you to stay safe and safe is here with me." Kevin pulled Joe back on to the bed."

"You're over protective," Joe stated.

"Hey, it's only because I love you."

"Well I guess that's understandable," Joe sighed. "I guess I'll stay." Joe fell back on to the bed.

"Thanks." Kevin smiled. "I would just hate to see something bad happen to you, I know that I'm being a pain."

"You're being sweet," Joe said. "That's what you're good it, what you do." Joe smirked. "And this is what I'm good at. "He straddled Kevin and kissed him forcefully, grabbing Kevin's arms just above the elbow and pinning them to the bed. Kevin closed his eyes and let himself get lost in Joe's rough, but passionate kiss. "You really like being kissed, don't you?" Joe asked, pulling away gently.

"Yeah," Kevin nodded. "I really do." He smiled and bit his bottom lip in a shy manner.

"You're so cute!" Joe moved in to kiss Kevin again, but stopped short. "I love it." He closed his eyes as Kevin moved the rest of the way and completed the kiss; passion on his lips and love in his heart. "I love you," Joe said, moving from his lips from Kevin's mouth to his shoulder. Joe caressed Kevin's soft skin with his lips, making Kevin shiver in delight. "I love you," Joe said again, moving his lips to the base of Kevin's neck kissing it gently. Kevin kept his eyes closed, welcoming Joe's love. Joe licked the skin on Kevin's chest, ignoring the salty taste cased by the sweat. "I love you so much." Joe moved his lips back to Kevin's and engulfed him in a kiss. As the kiss intensified, Joe's grip on Kevin's arms loosened, and Kevin's hands leapt to Joe's back, gripping his brother's smooth skin. Joe's tongue twisted in Kevin's mouth, making the kiss still better. His hands ran up and down Kevin's chest, his fingers lightly clawing at Kevin's skin. Tears of joy welled in Kevin's closed eyes, but he knew that he had to suppress them or Joe would stop and that was the absolute last thing that he wanted. Joe broke the kiss to take a breath and pressed his forehead to Kevin's, breathing heavily.

"You're everything." Kevin whispered in Joe's ear. "So fierce, so passionate-"

"So in love," Joe cut in. He kissed the corner of Kevin's mouth, his lips lingering between his brother's cheek and lips. Kevin nuzzled Joe's neck lovingly, running his forehead, nose, and lips over Joe's skin. Joe pulled Kevin into an embrace, his chin resting on the older boy's shoulder. Kevin pulled Joe as close as possible and returned the hug.

"You still wanna go for that run?" Kevin asked quietly, the words so soft Joe could barely hear them.

"God no." Joe moved away from the hug, shaking his head. "I've got you, who needs exercise?"

"I can give you work out." Kevin grinned and flipped Joe under him, pressing his body to his younger brothers. He ran his hands down Joe's shoulders until they rested on his biceps. Kevin kissed Joe's left nipple, sucking on it slightly. He felt Joe's muscles flex and listened as Joe let out a soft moan. His back arched slightly and Kevin pushed him back down forcefully, tightening his grasp on Joe's muscular arms. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kevin asked.

"Paradise," Joe replied.

"Alone?"

"With you."

"Kiss me." Joe leaned his head up and separated Kevin's lips with his tongue before their lips connected. Kevin held Joe's body down with his own, pleasure coursing through every fiber of his being. Joe made feeble attempts to escape from Kevin, but he didn't want to succeed, he liked having Kevin's bare skin pressed to his, he liked having Kevin's hands pinning his arms to the mattress, he liked being pushed around. Kevin began to suck on Joe's earlobe, gently so as not to hurt him, and forced Joe's hands above his head. "You're mine," Kevin whispered possessively.

"Thank god."

* * *

_**A/N YAY! Cheesy paradise line! Question for the Readers: ok, we allknow that we watched it last night, who was your favorite character in Princess Protection Program?**_


	29. Nick Versus Robbie Ray

"Joe! Kevin!" There was a loud knock on their door. The boys jumped apart. "Your brother's missing!" Their father called.

"Check Miley's!" Joe called back. "If he's not their the I'll get worried." They heard their father walk away. "Now where were we?" Joe moved to kiss Kevin again.

"Joe, did you not hear him? Nick's gone!" Kevin looked appalled.

"Relax," Joe said. "He's probably at Miley's. It's not like he hasn't snuck over there before!"

"Yeah, but yesterday he was tied to a chair in a basement, what if we didn't get all of the guys? What if one of them that we didn't see or know about came after Nick? What if they kill him?"

"Shut up Kevin," Joe said. "You're starting to sound like Nick, we got everybody, Nick is fine, trust me, there's nothing wrong with him. If we didn't live in the same house I would be over at yours right now being just as missing as Nick." Joe moved to kiss Kevin again.

"You are SUCH an asshole!" Kevin pulled away again and stood up, pulling on his pants, a shirt, and shoes. "I'm going to look for him." He grabbed his car keys from the night table and started to leave the room.

"Wait," Joe stood up and threw on a pair of sweats and shoes, not bothering with a shirt. He trotted after Kevin. "I'm coming with you."

"There you go." Kevin said. "Maybe you're not as much of a dick as I thought."

"Where are you boys headed?" Their mother asked.

"To look for Nick," Kevin answered. "I have my phone call if you hear anything, we'll do the same."

"Ok." Their mother nodded. "You're father was just about to call the Stewart' we'll be sure to keep you posted."

"See ya later." Kevin and Joe went to Kevin's jeep and hopped in. "Where to?" Kevin asked, turning to Joe.

"Just drive around," Joe shrugged. "Maybe run by Mandy's?"

"Yeah, ok." Kevin nodded. They sped to Mandy's house and knocked on her door. Mandy's new boyfriend answered the door.

"Listen, I don't know why you can't get over her," the boy said to Joe. "But she's SO over you."

"Shut up," Joe said, pushing his way in. "I don't want her back, our brother's missing, sometimes he chills with Mandy, so we wanted to make sure he hadn't come over here before we flip out." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Nick's missing?" Mandy asked, appalled.

"Well maybe, I think he's at Miley's, but Kevin's having a fit so we decided to check here just in case. I take it he's not here?" Joe asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Mandy shook her head."

"Well we'll- oh wait." Kevin's phone rang. "Hello? Oh thank god, yes, yes, ok, we'll meet you there." Kevin hung up the phone. "He's at Miley's, and he's in BIG trouble."

"I told you…" Joe said.

"Shut up." Kevin grabbed Joe by his elbow and dragged him from the house, leaving Mandy and her boyfriend to do what they were doing.

"Kiss me," Joe said, pouting as they walked to the car.

"You know I can't," Kevin said. "We're in broad daylight and we're expected over at Miley's any second, Nick's a dead man if we don't stick up for him." Kevin unlocked the car and hopped into the drivers seat.

"I hate you," Joe said, rolling his eyes and climbing in beside his brother.

"No you don't, believe me, it would be much worse getting caught then you having to wait an hour or two for a kiss." Kevin started driving.

"It's just…I love you." Joe sighed.

"I know, just imagine that I'm kissing you, ok?" Kevin took a right turn, then two lefts. "Getout of the car." He ordered Joe.

"Pushy, pushy!" Joe said as he got out. "Can't say I don't like it."

"Shut up, we're here to make sure Nick's alright."

"Do you think he took her?" Joe asked as they walked to the door.

"I hope not, cause if he did he's in even more trouble." Kevin rang the doorbell.

"Hey, your parents are already here." Jackson opened the door and led Joe and Kevin to the living room where everyone was sitting down on couches and chairs. Joe and Kevin opted to stand.

"Ok, so basically we need to decide on proper punishment," Mr. Jonas said.

"Please, don't punish Nick!" Miley said. "I called him and begged him to come over, I couldn't sleep because I was scared. It's not his fault at all." Miley pleaded.

"It's not like I didn't come though," Nick said. "This is just as much my fault as it is yours." Nick said, trying to avoid Robbie Ray, who was glaring at him. "Nothing happened! She was scared, so I put my arm around her, and maybe we kissed once or twice, but I swear, that was as far as it got!"

"I believe you," his mother said.

"I don't," Robbie Ray advanced on Nick. "You keep your hands off of my daughter, you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Nick gulped.

"Daddy! He saved my life!" Miley protested.

"That doesn't give him the right to violate your honor," her dad said.

"He didn't! Everything that he just told you was true. Daddy Nick's a gentle man, he wouldn't do anything I didn't, and even if I did want to have sex he probably wouldn't." Miley looked up at her father, begging him to go easy on Nick.

"Yeah, sure." Robbie Ray rolled his eyes.

"I swear," Nick said, standing up. "I didn't touch your daughter anywhere I shouldn't." Nick looked at Robbie Ray intensely. "I would never do that to her, I love her." Nick looked defiant.

"Ok Nick," Kevin went to Nick and put his arm around his brother. "Don't get all worked up over this, breathe."

"I am breathing, I just want my girlfriend's father to know that I would never, ever do anything bad to Miley. If I wanted horrible things to happen to her I would have left her tied to that chair where I found her." Nick stared at Robbie Ray. "Miley means the world to me, but if you don't want me near her I guess I have to respect that." Without another word Nick turned and left the house in a fir of semi rage, walking away the way he did when he was upset.

"Now look what you've done!" Miley glared at her dad. Kevin sighed and chased after Nick, Joe rolled his eyes and chased after Kevin.

"Nick!" Kevin called after his brother, who had broken into a run once he'd left the house. "NICK! STOP RUNNING!" He ran as fast as he could, but Nick was faster. "STOP NICK!"

"I'll get him." Joe began to sprint and passed Kevin instantly, catching up to Nick fairly quickly. He grabbed Nick by his cast and pulled him around.

"Don't touch me!" Nick said, trying to avoid eye contact with Joe. Kevin ran up to them as fast as he could. "Leave me alone!" Joe didn't release his grip on Nick's arm.

"Nick, look at me," Joe said, grabbing Nick's chin with his other hand. "You're crying? Seriously? For the love of god…"

"I know, now get the fuck away from me"

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, catching up to them.

"Nick's really upset." Joe said, looking worriedly at Kevin. "I'm shit at the sensitive thing, you handle him."

"Ok." Kevin put his arm around Nick and Joe let go of Nick's arm. "Nick, kiddo, what's wrong?" Kevin asked soothingly.

"I-I" Nick sniffled. "I would never touch her! I wouldn't ever do that! I love her, I wouldn't hurt her, ever!" Nick sobbed.

"I know Nick-o, I know."

"But he doesn't!" Nick was referring to Robbie Ray. "He thinks that I want to take advantage of his daughter! I don't! I just want to be allowed to love her." Nick buried his face in Kevin's shoulder, and Kevin rubbed his back while Nick cried. A few minutes later, there were flashbulbs.

"HEY YOU FUCKS!" Joe screamed. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE! HE'S UPSET! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SELLING THOSE PICTURES TO A PRESS I WILL SUE YOU! GOT IT?" Kevin looked up to see Joe yelling angrily at a couple of men with cameras.

"Joe, chill!" Kevin called.

"NO!" Joe screamed. "Nick's distraught and they're gonna publicly make fun of him, I won't stand for that. These pictures get published and I will quit the band, you have that on record, these get published, the Jonas Brother's dissolve and it's your fault." He glared at the photographers.

"Fine, jeez, you don't have to be such a dick about it."

"Yes I do," Joe said. "Otherwise the pictures would get printed and my little brother, who's just had his heart ripped out would be the laughing stock of the teen world. No scram!" Joe looked menacingly at the men, who ran.

"T-thanks Joe," Nick sighed through his tears.

"Hey, you take a beating for me I'll get pissy for you." He ruffled Nick's hair and watched the smaller boy smile slightly.

"Don't be upset," Kevin said. "Miley loves you, what her dad thinks doesn't matter. It just means she comes over to our house instead of you over there." Kevin shrugged. "If you want I'll help you two sneak around, and Joe will too." Kevin winked at Joe.

"Of course we'll help!" Joe nodded.

"Why would you guys do that for me? I've been horrible about you two." Nick looked up at Kevin with his weepy eyes.

"Because you're in love Nick-o, and there's nothing more important then being with the person that you love. You're not horrible to us; you've kept our relationship a secret, that's amazing." Kevin put his arm ever so slightly around Joe. "We'll do what we can to keep you and Miley together."

"Of course." Joe nodded in agreement. "I'm totally game."

"Thanks you guys…" Nick smiled slightly through his tears. "Can I go home now?"

"Sure thing." Kevin removed his arm from Joe's shoulders and put it around Kevin. "I'll drive you, but remember, Joe's got shotgun."

* * *

_**A/N Question for Readers: What's a good game to play with 5 year olds?**_


End file.
